A un latido de ti
by Greendoe
Summary: Su hermana ha muerto. Con una familia que se cae a pedazos, Bella se embarca en un irreflexivo viaje emocional que la llevará a conocer al solitario Edward Masen, con quien descubrirá los riscos de la vida adulta, la familia y el amor. TH
1. Capítulo uno

****Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo uno  
><strong>

_Unhappiness, was when I was young_

_And we didn't give a damn_

_Cause we were raised_

_To see life as fun and take it if we can_

_Does anyone care_

— Kate se mató camino a Seattle.

Algo así fue lo que dijo papá. No recuerdo bien las palabras, pero el tono, la forma, su postura, las mantengo grabadas muy claramente. Mantenía ese gesto estoico de hombre duro y marcado, y me miraba con aquella ciega certeza suya, como si no tuviera duda de que reaccionaría con la mesura adecuada y no entraría en una crisis de pánico.

Eran los primeros días de octubre del 79, los últimos meses de la década y los aires primerizos de mi vida. La noche anterior había estado leyendo _El mercader de Venecia **(1)**_ luego de que mi profesora de Literatura, la señora Collins, me lo recomendara como lectura de extensión. Por esa época aun no estaba segura de cuáles eran mis reales inclinaciones literarias, casi como una metáfora de no estar segura de quien era yo misma, y me balanceaba entre los clásicos más conocidos y la aventura de descubrir autores contemporáneos más vetados o menos apreciados, por lo que no me había opuesto. Nunca hacía mal conocer un poco más de Shakespeare, después de todo.

No había avanzado mucho, sin embargo. Alice había llamado, y cuando Alice llama tú dejas todo lo que estás haciendo y sabes que pasarás colgada del teléfono por más de una hora charlando tonterías y riéndote como la más ridícula de las colegialas. Cortamos la comunicación cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando papá subió a acostarse y me observó divertido. Luego, a las dos con quince minutos, llamaron para informar del accidente, pero mis padres no me despertaron, solo lo supe por la mañana.

La casa estaba silenciosa y no subía el olor habitual del desayuno, lo que tendría que haberme alertado desde ya, pero naturalmente ninguna tragedia cruzó por mi mente, nadie se espera esas cosas. Solo cuando me encontré a papá sentado en su habitual silla de la cocina, mirando hacia la calle con expresión ausente y el ceño fruncido, intuí y supe a la vez que había pasado algo. Me paré en el umbral sin estar segura de qué hacer, ansiosa y asustada por partes iguales y notando que mamá no estaba por ningún lado, y él esbozó esa sonrisa cariñosa y melancólica que a veces me daba.

— Kate se mató camino a Seattle – dijo, y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

No recuerdo tampoco los momentos inmediatamente posteriores a sus palabras. Sé que ese día no fui a la capilla y tampoco al siguiente, y que en algún minuto de la mañana me levanté de la mesa, metí en mi bolso del instituto algunas cosas y le dije a Charlie que estaría en casa de Alice mientras todo pasaba. Él entendió más o menos lo que quería decirle, y como no preguntó nada pensé que quería darme espacio. Ahora imagino que lo correcto habría sido quedarme junto a mamá y ofrecerle mi hombro, pero no sabía qué decir y no era mi responsabilidad a los dieciséis años darme cuenta de esas cosas. Nunca es sencillo dar consuelo, y aquella era mi primera vez tratando de aliviar el dolor de una madre que ha perdido a una hija. Mi madre, ni más ni menos.

No creo que se percatara de mi ausencia o presencia, de todas formas. Tal vez ni siquiera veía a Charlie, quien estaba encargado de recibir los pésames telefónicos y dar los detalles estudiados del triste deceso con voz cansada.

Para todo el mundo, Kate iba a Seattle para quedarse en casa de una amiga de la universidad. Había regresado a Forks para coger algunas cosas que necesitaría el fin de semana, pero tenía que volver pronto para preparar un difícil examen que se avecinaba. Se había retrasado para cenar con nosotros, por lo que había partido en medio de la noche pese a la insistencia de su madre, y en el camino, ya en Port Angeles, se topó con Garret Jensen y aceptó darle un aventón.

Esa fue la historia que mis papás se inventaron para engatusar a los chismosos del pueblo. Charlie me dijo que querían tranquilidad, que lo último que necesitaba mamá era lidiar con las insidiosas familias que nos habrían apuntado con el dedo de saberse la verdad. No sé si pensaba que me engañaba en serio, pero lo dejé ser feliz. No necesitaba leer la carta que Renee encontró sobre la mesita del teléfono y que me habían ocultado para saber lo sucedido. Nadie en casa conocía muy bien a Kate, siempre aparentemente perfecta y sincera, pero yo al menos me había enterado del plan de mi hermana.

No sé cómo conoció Kate a Garret. No fue en el instituto, si bien creo que coincidieron en algún momento, porque ya en esos años se movían en círculos sociales totalmente diferentes, lo que transformaba su historia en una representación carnal de la novela romántica para idealistas, la dama y el vagabundo o algo así. Garret era el hijo mayor de los Jensen, una familia que tenía demasiadas bocas que alimentar, un padre en la cárcel y una madre esforzada y medio enferma. La hoja de vida de los hijos, con esos antecedentes, estaba marcada. En Forks gente como esa debía estar relegada a lo más bajo, y por ningún motivo podía permitirse que sus niños se mezclaran con los "nuestros", porque no tenían nada en común.

Kate, los hijos de los amigos de mis padres, un porcentaje de los alumnos del instituto y yo misma pertenecíamos a los "nuestros". Si seguías esa lógica, ¿qué tipo de escándalo se habría desatado si la perfecta hija mayor de Renee Swan, estudiante modelo e hija de un reputado abogado, hubiera comenzado a salir públicamente con el hijo de Jill Jensen? A nadie le importaba lo trabajador que fuera Garret, todos se encargarían de recordarle que su padre tenía las manos sucias. Que se pudriera como otros tantos trabajando a bajo salario en la forestal McCarthy, porque ahí pertenecía y ahí debía quedarse.

Imaginar que podía crearse una relación entre dos sujetos tan diferentes e incompatibles como Kate y Garret era difícil, pero existía, yo los había descubierto una noche de desvelo junto a la mampara de la puerta de nuestra casa. Y el día fatal, cuando mi hermana y su novio secreto se mataron contra un camión, el coche los llevaba hacia la libertad.

Nada de eso se lo conté a Alice, esa fue la primera de las muchas cosas que guardé secretamente en ese tiempo. Antes del accidente no me habría molestado contárselo, estaba segura, pero no lo había hecho simplemente porque no creía que mi frívola hermana se tomara en serio su aventura y tampoco me robaba el sueño. Tras su muerte, sin embargo, algo me impidió sincerarme. Era como si una línea invisible se hubiera interpuesto entre el resto de las personas y yo, sobre todo con mis amigas y sus familias funcionales, y la falta de respeto de mi madre a la memoria de Kate, escondiendo las circunstancias de su muerte solo por el qué dirán, solo aumentaba aquella ira interna que no creía ser capaz de explicar.

Aun así, mi amiga era perceptiva. Si sospechó ya entonces que algo más me pasaba, nunca lo dijo, pero sí cumplió como la más leal de las compañeras. Entendiendo mi deseo de no pensar en nada en absoluto, fue a buscar algo de comer, subimos a su habitación y luego nos echamos sobre su cama a escuchar el último casete de Led Zeppelin **_(2)_**. Más tarde, me dejó alojar como en una más de nuestras fiestas en pijama.

El funeral fue dos días después.

— ¡Oh, Bella! – dijo Jessica Stanley con ojos llorosos – ¡No puedo creerlo! Kate, de todas las personas… Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Me abrazó con fuerza, casi triturándome, y después fue a darle la lata a papá. Por un momento me sentí conmocionada, pues siempre había pensado que Jessica era tan hipócrita como Lauren Mallory, pero sus ojos eran sinceros a pesar del escándalo innecesario que armaba para expresarlo de forma apropiada. Supongo que no era su culpa ser como era, con una madre tan absolutamente deseosa de atención la hija no podía caer tan lejos, y sentía que en el fondo su gesto era bonito.

Después de ella vinieron otros compañeros del instituto, aunque aquellos que no me conocían muy bien prefirieron quedarse junto a sus protectores padres y darme una triste sonrisa apesadumbrada. Mientras los niños más pequeños jugueteaban entre las tumbas lejanas, los hombres y mujeres del pueblo se comportaban tal como debía ser: ellas lloraban desconsoladas y ellos mantenían sus poses trágicas, agitando la cabeza de forma negativa como si no pudieran creérselo todavía. Me pregunté si alguno iría con la misma disposición al funeral de Garret, si es que llegaban a ir, pero la respuesta me pareció obvia y repugnante.

Alice y Angela, a mis lados, me abrazaron. Quise decirles que estaba bien, porque de verdad lo estaba, pero tenía la certeza de que no me creerían. Un poco divertida, seguí con la mirada a Elizabeth Masen, quien acababa de dejar una bonita rosa color damasco sobre el féretro y escandalizaba a muchas señoras por su vestido blanco y la flor que llevaba en el desordenado cabello cobrizo. Miré con aprehensión a mamá, que se sostenía en Charlie, pero no se había enterado de la presencia de Elizabeth y eso me relajó. La "señorita" Masen, como le gustaba recalcar a Renee, era tan mal recibida en esa concurrencia como los Jensen, y mamá detestaba toparse con ella y siempre la ignoraba. Algo me decía, sin embargo, que Elizabeth no tendría ningún reparo en aparecerse también en la ceremonia de Garret.

Cuando empezaron a bajar el féretro, noté que mamá levantaba la mirada y recorría con los ojos su alrededor. Busqué a papá con decaimiento y me bastó un solo contacto para saber que ambos pensábamos lo mismo: Michael no había venido.

Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a dispersarse y las charlas se volvieron más animadas y altas. Era una pena lo de la hija de Renee, sí, pero todavía quedaba un fin de semana y se hablaba de las juntas en las casas para ver la transmisión de uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada. Si todo hubiera ido bien para nosotros, habríamos partido hacia La Push a casa de Billy, Renee habría parloteado con Sue Clearwater, Charlie se quedaría pegado a la televisión con su amigo, y Jacob y yo nos pasearíamos por la playa mientras nos burlábamos de los adultos o recolectábamos piedras. Observando a las familias dejar el cementerio, me pregunté vagamente cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiéramos recrear algo similar a eso.

No había muchas esperanzas.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, papá me hizo una seña para que acompañara a Renee mientras él iba a buscar el coche. Fue un momento brutal e incómodo, y como nunca me había sentido así con ella todo fue aun peor. Mamá lloraba ahora silenciosamente, miraba con ansiedad hacia atrás a medida que nos alejábamos, y no sabría descifrar si esperaba que Kate apareciera por arte de magia o la sola idea de separarse la agobiaba. Cuando Charlie reapareció, fue como deshacerme de una gran carga, como soltar un animal desagradable, y me sentí muy aliviada.

Un mes había pasado de eso y noviembre se presentaba igual que todos los años. En el instituto se respiraba un aire festivo, si bien todavía quedaban muchas clases hasta las vacaciones de invierno, y la supuesta detención por ebriedad de Chat Harrison se comentaba por todo el pueblo como una interminable hilera de hormigas. Yo sabía que era cierto porque había escuchado a Charlie hablar de ello con el jefe de turno en la estación de policía, pero nadie se había acercado en los pasillos a preguntarme como hacían antes, quizás demasiado asustados de que pudiera ponerme a llorar por mi pérdida.

— Por mí, mejor – Le confesé a Alice al salir de una clase especialmente horrible de cálculo, un lunes tan malo como cualquier otro – Siempre me ha molestado que me traten como su jodida fuente de información.

— Supongo que están dándote espacio – dijo mi amiga.

— ¿Espacio? – murmuré con acritud – Lo que me tienen es lástima.

Alice rió entre dientes mientras buscaba entre la multitud del pasillo.

— Que Angela no te escuche mejor – Me aconsejó – Está segura de que tu completa indiferencia al tema de Kate es una forma de protección y que en cualquier momento explotarás.

— Ya – dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando una risa despectiva.

— Eso pensé yo – comentó Alice, mientras estiraba su cuello – ¡Ah, me parece que ahí está! ¡Angela! ¡Angela, aquí!

Comenzó a sortear la marea de estudiantes y yo la seguí de forma inconsciente, pensando en las musarañas y en lo que había dicho Angela. Viendo los rostros de la gente del instituto, sus palabras me rondaron como una interminable canción que se repite una y otra vez, haciéndome experimentar esa desagradable sensación de pesar al fondo del estómago y un mareo agotador.

Hasta ese noviembre siempre había tenido a Angela como una de esas chicas que saben más que el resto, que llevan un extra añadido por la vida. Ya fuera por la responsabilidad que tenía con sus dos hermanos gemelos, o por una característica natural, ella era la clase de persona que solía dar con la palabra adecuada en el momento preciso, o, por el contrario, sabía callar cuando correspondía. En los períodos de confesión en los vestuarios, por ejemplo, cuando más de alguna compañera se sinceraba y explicaba sus problemas de amor o familiares en busca de consejos, no faltaba quien inevitablemente decía "no sé muy bien qué pensar, ¿tú que opinas, Angela?", para luego asentir con vehemencia a cada palabra que ella dijera. Y hasta ese noviembre, como decía, yo solía concordar con esa opinión generalizada, pero entonces murió Kate y me di cuenta de que Angela no sabía nada de nada y solo jugaba a ser la mamá de la clase.

Su sobreprotección me molestaba más de lo que me atrevía a confesarle a Alice. A veces me sorprendía en medio de una clase, notando su mirada clara y penetrante en mi nuca, y sentía el deseo efervescente de pararme de mi asiento y gritarle que parara, que no había nada malo conmigo y que terminara con sus intenciones de buena samaritana. Pero solo quedaba en eso, porque después nos juntábamos en los recesos para hablar de cualquier cosa y era Angela, mi amiga de toda la vida que solo quería verme feliz aunque no entendiera lo que me sucedía. Así que intentaba tomarme su actitud más bien a la broma, como me gustaba que creyera el resto, o tal vez temía demasiado que tarde o temprano perdiera el control y le espetara sin anestesia que no me importaba en absoluto la muerte de mi hermana.

Todo comenzó con eso. La muerte de Kate, el silencio en mi hogar y mis propias preguntas que no estaba segura de querer responder por temor a la verdad: ¿por qué no me importaba?

Era mi hermana, después de todo. Nunca habíamos sido unidas, mucho menos aliadas o confidentes para guardar secretos y contarnos nuestras cosas. Kate era tan diferente a mí como lo era el día de la noche, siempre tan compuesta, todo el tiempo dispuesta a ayudar y sobresalir en cada nuevo desafío que se proponía. Yo, para decirlo de forma suave, era más bien vaga. Estudiante del montón, buena pero sin destacar, no pertenecía a ningún club, desde luego no era la más popular e incluso tenía la leve impresión de que muchos de mis compañeros me tenían un poco de recelo porque era un tanto deslenguada y las maldiciones no estaban bien vistas en ese ridículo pueblo.

Nunca tuve celos de Kate. No quería que todos me alabaran por mi comportamiento y mis padres eran demasiado cariñosos como para preferir a una de las dos. O bueno, Renee no lo era, siempre había manifestado una preocupación especial por Kate, pero tenía la impresión de que era una compensación por todo lo que había tenido que pasar con el divorcio de sus padres cuando era niña. Y yo tenía a Charlie, mis padres estaban juntos desde antes que yo naciera, mientras que la relación de mamá con Michael Donovan había empezado a desmoronarse con la llegada de Kate al mundo. Si no me equivocaba, era mi hermana la que me había envidiado eso, aunque Charlie siempre la hubiera querido y tratado como a una hija.

— Bella, ¿qué vas a querer?

Volví a la realidad y me encontré en la fila del casino. Alice me miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta, y un puesto más allá Angela charlaba animadamente con Ben Cheney, el chico bajito con quien yo compartía Biología y por el que mi amiga, jamás lo confesaría, llevaba bastante tiempo prendada.

— ¿Qué me ofrece el restaurante de primera clase? – pregunté con una sonrisa. Alice rió entre dientes.

— Un guiso de extraño color con un puré un poco aguado, o macarrones.

— Ugh… supongo que macarrones, otra vez.

— Así como vas te convertirás en una pelota de queso y masa gigante – Se burló Alice.

— Como si hubiera engordado alguna vez – murmuré – Es la única comida que no es una mierda, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Trae de casa.

Se encogió de hombros con simpleza, pero ya era su turno y comenzó a pedirle a la señora Biggs un poco del guiso y mis macarrones. Le pasé mi parte del dinero y me cercioré de que nuestra habitual mesa estuviera despejada, y una vez que tuvimos nuestras bandejas nos fuimos a sentar. Angela llegó unos minutos después con las mejillas coloradas y gesto aireado.

— Gracias por avisar que ya tenían su almuerzo – dijo con acidez. Alice y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa cómplice.

— Oh, lo lamento, amiga. Es solo que nos pareció que estabas tan a gusto hablando que no quisimos interrumpir.

Angela se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Con gesto ofendido, pinchó uno trozo de pollo que traía de su casa y empezó a mascarlo con parsimonia. Nosotras reímos en silencio y nos pusimos a comer también, pero Alice, luego de hacer un gesto de asco por su plato, retomó la palabra.

— Bueno, ¿qué dicen de ir a Port Angeles después de clases?

— Yo no puedo – dijo de inmediato Angela – Mañana llegan mis abuelos del norte y mamá quiere tener la casa impecable. Ya saben que detesta que mi abuela la critique.

— Pues yo si voy – dije – No hay algo en el mundo que me haga más feliz que no ir a casa temprano. Mientras más tarde, jodidamente mejor.

— ¡Excelente! – gorjeó Alice, y al ver la expresión abatida de Angela se apresuró a añadir – Ánimo, será solo una tarde.

Angela suspiró con resignación.

— No me molestaría tanto limpiar si supiera que vale de algo, pero sé que los gemelos lo destruirán todo apenas lleguen del colegio.

Una vez que sonó el timbre, Angela y yo nos despedimos de Alice y partimos hacia la clase de Biología. Al parecer, ese día seguiríamos viendo mitosis y meiosis, pero al menos Banner había decidido llegar un poco más tarde y no hacernos tan miserables con su larga y aburrida existencia. Aunque eso también tenía sus desventajas, porque me dejaba a la merced del pesado de Newton, quien entró a la sala pasando a llevar a Masen, sonriendo a Jessica y haciéndole un gesto con los pulgares a Tyler.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella? – dijo con una voz que quería sonar casual. Aquí íbamos otra vez.

— Hola, Mike – Angela rió bajito por mi tono aburrido – Todo bien por acá, ¿tú?

— Perfecto – declaró mientras ocupaba su asiento, que quedaba un puesto más allá del mío – ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que este sábado va a tocar una banda en Port Angeles…

— ¡Mike, es Banner!

Newton hizo un gesto extraño con la boca y se sentó correctamente, aunque no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa amplia, como si con ella me estuviera prometiendo los placeres del paraíso. Hice una mueca y suspiré aliviada cuando se volvió hacia el pizarrón, mirando con agradecimiento a Angela. Lejos de espantar a Mike, todo hacía sospechar que mi repentina tragedia familiar lo había estimulado. Quizás creía que estaba en algún tipo de depresión y eso me hacía bajar las defensas con sus posibles avances amorosos, aunque mi opinión sobre él no había variado demasiado desde nuestra primera impresión en el kinder de Forks: ni loca.

Banner comenzó su perorata sobre fases y divisiones de células de inmediato, y antes de que se pudiera suspirar ya estaba toda la clase sumergida en ese sopor tan propio de él. Un poco más allá, Lauren y Jessica hojeaban una revista de moda por debajo del banco, al parecer la moda de Nueva York dictaba, tal como nos había advertido Alice, que las hombreras estarían en su punto máximo. Crowley y Gordon, casi al final de la sala, jugaban al ahorcado, y a su lado, milagrosamente, Eric Yorkie tomaba apuntes. Por último, Stuart Dickinson le hablaba a una aburrida Lyla Green sobre sus canciones favoritas de Iron Maiden. Y vaya mierda, pensé, pues no había dudas de que Stuart carecía de la adecuada orientación musical, y si Lyla tenía dos dedos de frente le daría calabazas.

El silencio me trajo inevitablemente de vuelta a mis cuestionamientos previos. Recordé el estado de las cosas en casa y me arrepentí al instante por pensar en ello, porque nada bueno iba a salir de ahí y solo me enojaba más. La realidad era que, aunque le había dicho a Alice y Angela que no quería llegar a casa, tampoco estaba segura de que mis padres lo notaran. O que les importara, para el caso, pues llevaba cerca de un mes evadiendo mi propio hogar y si seguía así bien podía comenzar con el papeleo para que los Brandon decidieran adoptarme.

Las pocas veces que había visto a Charlie estaba tan agotado que solo tenía fuerzas para comer todo lo que le ponían por delante, echarse a ver televisión y quedarse en ese mismo lugar durmiendo. Usualmente, antes de la muerte de Kate, mamá bajaba a medianoche para despertarlo y decirle que fueran a la cama, pero esa había pasado a ser mi misión. Era el único instante del día en que hablábamos, aunque se limitaba a un breve intercambio de palabras y ya. Nada que nos pusiera en evidencia.

Mamá por su lado era harina de un costal más gordo. Después del funeral su comunicación se había convertido en algo impreciso e inacabado, hablaba poco y a menudo se perdía antes de terminar las frases, y su cabeza siempre estaba en otro lado, lejos. No había regresado al club, sus ojos azules estaban siempre llorosos, y su aspecto, algo que en el pasado la obsesionaba, estaba más descuidado que nunca. Si no hubiera sido por Charlotte Weber, la única de sus supuestas amigas que se había pasado por la casa, me apostaba mis casetes a que no se habría esforzado por salir de la cama, y al menos ahora había retomado su rutina de hacer las compras.

Con ese ambiente, no creía ser tan desalmada por evitar mi casa. ¿Quién querría ir a un lugar donde la única convivencia familiar era una cena silenciosa y apática? ¿Dónde los padres no atosigaban a su hija adolescente con preguntas insidiosas e incómodas? ¿Y por qué, me preguntaba, Charlie no hacía nada? ¿Cómo permitía que su esposa se degenerara día a día en algo cada vez más irreconocible? Lo de Kate era espantoso, pero él debía convertirse en un bastión, tenía que orientarla y ayudarla, ¿no? ¿O era yo la equivocada? ¿Era yo quien no procedía como debía ser?

Angela me dio en las costillas cuando la clase terminó y el torrente de emociones que aquellas preguntas me generaba se cortó con brusquedad. No sin cierto remordimiento, noté que no había escrito ni un solo apunte en mi cuaderno, y una voz desagradable de mi horroroso inconsciente me dijo que si no me aplicaba en Biología podía acabar suspendiendo, aunque resultaba difícil hallar algo atractivo en esa clase. Además, si suspendía era posible que mis padres me dieran una paliza, quizás eso los hiciera reaccionar…

Aquella idea no me animó mucho.

— Bueno, bueno, ¡arriba ese rostro!

Alice ya esperaba en el estacionamiento, parada junto a mi coche. Como aun no cumplía los dieciséis, dependía temporalmente de mis servicios hasta febrero, lo que daba más o menos lo mismo porque siempre estábamos juntas. Se había sacado su chaqueta y había abandonado su habitual pleitesía a la moda para llevar por una tarde una divertida camiseta con el rostro de John Lennon en el pecho que yo misma le había regalado. Alice lo idolatraba por sobre todas las cosas, y si bien yo prefería a George Harrison, compartía parte de su locura.

— ¿Has pensado qué haremos? – le pregunté mientras abría la puerta del piloto.

— Podríamos dar una vuelta por la tienda de Rick y esas cosas – propuso mi amiga, acomodándose en su asiento.

— Sí, eso suena bien.

— Y podemos pasar no más de media hora en la librería – añadió luego, haciéndome sonreír.

— Gracias, Alice, eres toda consideración.

— Bueno, pues, ¡en marcha!

Pusimos mi última y más excelente recopilación de música, un casete que incluía a Lou Reed, The Clash, The Beatles y The Doors, entre otras cosas, le subimos al volumen y nos fuimos molestando por el camino mientras cantábamos. Sentir el viento en la cara por esos momentos me relajó. Mientras más me alejaba de Forks, más pequeños me parecían los problemas en casa y con mi familia, se desdibujaban como un retrato muy malo del que perdía memoria o cuya tinta comenzaba a deslavarse, y resultaba difícil imaginar que las cosas estuvieran mal.

Hacia las seis de la tarde, cuando nos aburrimos de dar vuelta las tiendas del centro comercial y jugar en las máquinas, Alice propuso ir al cine. La última película que habíamos visto era _El octavo pasajero **(3)**_, donde un extraterrestre mataba a toda la tripulación de la nave espacial poco a poco mientras te mantenían con el suspenso en la garganta. Angela y yo terminamos con serias secuelas después de eso, pero Alice, que sentía cierta atracción por las cosas asquerosas y sangrientas, no se había despeinado y declaraba circunspecta que no habíamos entendido la intención del director.

Salimos dos horas más tarde un poco famélicas y comentando el desenlace brutal de la película. Luego de toda una tarde gastando, no me parecía prudente meter más dinero en algún local de la ciudad, sobre todo porque solo era principio de mes, pero mi amiga me arrastró de todas maneras y acabó pagando los pedidos de pizza, una mala costumbre que sus padres adinerados le habían pegado y de la que no me quejaba en voz alta. No sentía un gran placer aprovechándome de lo que tenía, pero siempre era perversamente agradable ver las miradas envidiosas que algunos chismosos de Forks me enviaban. Había muchos que no toleraban que muchas de las cosas increíbles que traía Alice de sus viajes a Nueva York acabaran en manos de la desarreglada y maleducada Bella Swan, parecía enviarlos al límite.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien, Bella? – preguntó mi amiga, una vez que emprendimos el triste regreso – No estás muy animada.

Me froté la cara con cansancio y observé por el espejo retrovisor a un grupo de chicos que iba escuchando en su camioneta una canción de The Cure, evadiendo a propósito encontrarme con la avispada intuición de Alice. Detestaba tener que mentirle u omitirle cosas a ella, de todas las personas, pero no era capaz de deshacerme de aquel freno que me bloqueaba. Era como esa sensación egoísta de querer comerse todas las galletas sin que nadie se percate, como si aquella rabia me perteneciera y explicárselo acabara con su magia enfermiza. No era una sensación agradable, no era una simple travesura, lo veía más bien como una limitante mía.

— Estoy bien – mentí, y le dirigí una mirada exasperada cuando me miró con incredulidad – Bueno, podría estar mejor, pero estoy bien. Supongo que algo hecha mierda.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

— No – reconocí, encogiéndome de hombros – Resulta difícil cuando mamá se pone a llorar y papá deambula por la casa como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Tan mal van las cosas? – preguntó Alice con preocupación.

Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar decirle algo mordaz y desagradable, tal vez preguntarle cómo se sentiría si su hermana hubiera muerto, pero me contuve por ese rescoldo de decencia que me quedaba, y porque no quería enemistarme con Alice por una tontería. Últimamente mis días se dividían entre ocultar lo que realmente sentía y pensaba y controlar los deseos de mandar al carajo a todo el mundo, y me angustiaba sentir que también estaba perdiendo la razón con mi mejor amiga. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento la rabia explotaría y me tocaría recoger los escombros.

— ¡Bella!

— Lo siento, Al, la droga me está afectando – bromeé, pero al ver su expresión seria no pude evitar soltar un suspiro – Va mejorando, de verdad… es solo que mamá todavía tiene días muy malos y papá está con algunos problemas en el trabajo. Pero ya estamos saliendo.

Mi declaración sonó tan convincente que incluso me sorprendió, pues nunca me había tenido por buena mentirosa, y Alice debía estar pensando lo mismo porque me evaluó por unos segundos, como preguntándose si era de fiar y no era una de mis posibles pantallas.

— Bella… – dijo una vez más – Nosotras nos contamos todo, ¿cierto? Si tuvieras algo que te molesta, algo que te inquieta… ¿me lo dirías, no?

Los ojos de mi amiga taladraron al fondo de los míos, buscando una comprobación, pero pareció turbada por lo que vio. Quise decirle que sí, que todo seguía estando igual que siempre y éramos jodidas hermanas de sangre que estarían al lado de la otra para apoyarse. Que todo mejoraría, que saldría de mi estado de apatía y volveríamos a enfrascarnos en largas conversaciones privadas sobre sexo y chicos que nos parecían guapos. Tuve deseos de darle la razón en todo, pero en el fondo sabía que solo era una mentira y que nada podía estar como antaño porque ya no estaba Kate, y eso no me importaba e importaba al mismo tiempo.

— Somos amigas – respondí en cambio, pues eso al menos era puro y real.

Después de eso no volvió a hablar mucho y yo no quise forzarla. No estaba de ánimos para buscar una conversación en la que no estaríamos realmente conectadas, y eso me consolaba porque al menos seguíamos siendo sinceras en algo y no estábamos llegando al nivel de evadir nuestros problemas con basura hipócrita y actuada. Tal vez Alice me creyera cuando le decía que las cosas iban mejor en casa y solo estaba cansada, tal vez no, lo importante es que respetaba mi incapacidad para abrirme y dejar todo salir.

La dejé en su casa pasadas las diez y media y nos despedimos con nuestro habitual beso en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y aseguró que nos veríamos a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa juguetona, y yo solo puse los ojos en blanco porque ya sabía que tendría que pasar a buscarla. Casi en el momento exacto en que su figura desapareció en la noche, añoré su risa confiada y su presencia tranquilizante, y me recriminé por la agresividad con que la había tratado.

Después de estacionar donde solía ir el coche patrulla de papá, tomé mi bolso, el afiche y la camiseta de los Sex Pistols que había comprado y bajé los hombros pesadamente. El cansancio del día más la densidad que se respiraba en el ambiente me destruyó aun más la moral.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, nadie salió a recibirme cuando entré a casa. No estaba segura si aquello debía generarme alivio o desazón, pero por un momento me quedé quieta en el vestíbulo, escuchando las viejas maderas de la casa crujir y notando el silencio violento que se esparcía. Me saqué los zapatos y los dejé junto al paragüero, y entonces me fije que en la mesita del teléfono había una nota emborronada de Charlie que decía que había ido donde Billy y llegaría tarde. Cuando eché un vistazo a la cocina no me sorprendió descubrir que las botellas llenas de cerveza habían desaparecido, y tampoco me molesté en lavar el desastre que abundaba.

Subí las escaleras lenta y cautelosamente, esperando ser recibida por los sollozos amortiguados de mamá, pero nada se escuchaba al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso y aquello me asustó como había empezado a hacerlo desde el accidente. Con cuidado, abrí la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres, suspirando aliviada al observar a Renee profundamente dormida. Se veía pálida y demacrada, y unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus mejillas, pero me consolaba que estuviera durmiendo de verdad y no mirando el mechón de recién nacida de Kate, su primer chupete o una mierda por el estilo.

Mi habitación estaba tan revuelta como la había dejado por la mañana, por lo que tuve que pasar por sobre la mugre para comenzar a desempacar las cosas que traía del instituto y mis recientes compras. Dejé mi camiseta en un brazo de la mecedora con la intención de ponérmela al día siguiente, y busqué cinta adhesiva para colocar de inmediato el afiche, pero no lo encontré en mi caja de chucherías y tampoco bajo la cama.

Que extraño, pensé, y entonces recordé que Kate me la había pedido prestada la tarde de su muerte porque quería arreglar un cuaderno. Sintonicé una radio que pasaba éxitos de los cincuenta y sesenta, le bajé el volumen y fui hacia la habitación del final del pasillo, donde no había entrado desde mucho antes del final de su dueña. Kate me lo había prohibido cuando entrara a la adolescencia y su hermana menor dejara de ser una fuente de compañía aceptable, y al crecer la política solo se había vuelto recíproca.

Su santuario, por supuesto, tenía toda clase de cosas que al mío no habría dejado entrar jamás, partiendo por la cursi cama estilo princesa que mi hermana había exigido cuando era niña y de la que nunca se había deshecho. Mientras mis paredes estaban llenas de dibujos, afiches y fotos dispersas, las de Kate mantenían su pulcro tono amarillo, excepto por un pequeño rincón a la cabecera de su cama donde había un collage de fotografías y recuerdos del instituto. Reconocí el sonriente rostro de Amanda Rush, la mejor amiga, a quien había visto llorar de forma desconsolada el día del funeral, y me sorprendí al verme con cuatro años de edad en una fotografía tomada en casa de Billy.

Fui hasta el elegante escritorio de madera y escudriñé en busca de la cinta. Alguien, probablemente Charlie, había dejado la mochila que habían rescatado del accidente en una de las esquinas de la mesa, y como pensé que la cinta podía estar atrapada debajo intenté moverla con cuidado y dejarla sobre la silla, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se me ocurrió entonces que podía buscar en la sala, y ya me estaba yendo cuando me llamó la atención un cuaderno caído de la mochila de Kate. Tenía la imagen de James Dean en plena pose de _Rebelde sin causa **(4)**_, y yo sabía que ella lo idolatraba sobre todo en esa película, pero aun así me sorprendió el empeño de mi hermana por mantener la encuadernación con vida. Con curiosidad, lo recogí del suelo y abrí en la primera página, encontrando algunas anotaciones que había trazado sobre una reunión en sus tiempos de presidenta estudiantil y jefe de porristas. Su trazo fino, elegante y desesperantemente ordenado me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Casi por inercia, hice rodar el resto de las hojas y una fotografía cayó al suelo. Dejé el cuaderno sobre la mesa y me agaché a recoger la imagen, llevándome una sorpresa al mirarla detenidamente y descubrir, no a James Dean, sino a un sonriente Garret Jensen, que parecía mucho más vivo que en cualquier época que lo recordara. Miraba a la cámara como si no tuviera cuatro hermanas que criar y un trabajo de porquería, y supe que esa foto había sido tomada por Kate.

Cogí una vez más el cuaderno y busqué la página de la que se había desprendido la imagen, echándole un vistazo a lo que parecía haberse transformado con los años en el diario de vida de mi hermana. Escribía al principio de manera muy rutinaria, diciendo las cosas que había hecho en el día y sin dar detalles jugosos de su estado de ánimo, tal como me habría esperado de ella, pero entonces algo cambió y su pulcra letra se volvía rápida, furiosa y emborronada. Ver mi nombre escrito en él me llamó la atención.

Miré con recelo hacia la puerta, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera prohibido, y me puse a leer.

_Bella,_

_¡Detesto a mi madre! ¡La detesto a ella y al estúpido interés de Michael por solucionar las cosas cuando ya no me interesa! A veces siento deseos de llorar y me pregunto por qué no fui hija de Charlie, por qué no puedo simplemente deshacerme de su apellido y empezar de nuevo, aunque me imagino que a mamá no le gustaría, a ella y su estúpido afán de mantener las apariencias, su retorcida moralidad hipócrita. Desearía ser un poco más como Bella, a ella no parece importarle lo que Renee diga. Ahora mismo la escucho en el pasillo, hablando por teléfono con su amiga Alice en una de esas conversaciones que mamá detesta porque mi hermana maldice como un camionero y no se da cuenta de que se disculpa con otra maldición._

_Garret me ha pedido que nos fuguemos. No estoy muy segura si bromeaba o no, pero desearía que fuera cierto._

_Mamá llama a comer. No siento deseos de verla. La detesto, es solo una mujer tonta y ciega que nunca ha entendido nada, que no me conoce y tiene miedo de verse como es en realidad. La detesto, ¡la detesto...! _

Cerré de golpe el cuaderno al leer la última línea y algo me impulsó a salir rápidamente de esa habitación, llevándome el diario muy apretado contra el pecho. Demasiado anonadada por lo que acababa de ver, contemplé a James Dean sin saber qué pensar, incapaz de analizar o realizar las conclusiones que pugnaban por crearse en mi cabeza, porque aquellas no podían ser las palabras de Kate, la misma hermana con la que había vivido tantos años y que tan cariñosa había sido siempre con Renee. La furia de quien escribía, el descargo y la crítica real, porque sí, mi madre era justamente así, no calzaban con mi respetuosa y afectuosa hermana, no eran las mismas, y aun así…

Aun así, no había duda de que era su letra. Era Kate la fuente de ese dolor oculto, uno más de los secretos que aguardaban junto a Garret Jensen. Todo lo que había omitido estaba ahí, imborrable e inmortal.

— ¿Bella?

Me sobresalté el escuchar la voz de Charlie ascendiendo por las escaleras. Tan concentrada y sorprendida estaba que no había notado el ruido de sus pasos al entrar, y algo me decía que ni él ni mamá debían ver el cuaderno. Aterrada, apuré el tranco hasta mi cuarto y cerré con cuidado la puerta, apagando de un manotazo la radio, quitándome las zapatillas apresuradamente y metiéndome en un solo movimiento fluido bajo el edredón.

Papá se asomó por mi habitación medio minuto después, haciendo su revisión habitual y convenciéndose de que en realidad no habían sido mis pasos lo que había escuchado. Unos segundos más tarde, sus pisadas lentas y pesadas se perdieron hacia su cuarto, y no pude evitar pensar, no sin algo de ironía, que quizá fuera buena actriz después de todo.

Kate lo había sido, y yo parecía decidida a seguir los pasos de mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1) <em>**_El Mercader de Venecia es una obra de William Shakespeare escrita entre 1594 y 1597_

_**2) **In Through the Out Door_

_**3) **El Octavo pasajero es también conocido como Alien, película protagonizada por Sigourney Weaver y que tuvo posteriormente tres secuelas. _

_**4) **James Dean se inmortalizó con su personaje en Rebelde sin causa, marcando a esa generación y convirtiéndose en un símbolo de culto posteriormente.  
><em>

¡Nueva historia! Para los que ya han leído algo mío, había prometido publicarla entre el último capítulo de Presencia y su epílogo, así que aquí está. Para los que nada saben de mí, gracias por leer y a ver si me hacen saber su opinión. Un saludo, Greendoe.


	2. Capítulo dos

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo dos**

****_" Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hell "**(1)**_

_**B**ella_

_Hoy tuve un percance con el coche y conocí a un chico. Iba camino a Seattle cuando el motor se apagó y quedé varada como una tonta a varios kilómetros de Forks. Me asusté bastante y temía alejarme del coche, pero entonces apareció una niña llamada Nut que se ofreció a pedir socorro en su casa. No le tuve mucha confianza al principio, se veía sucia y poco educada, pero al final apareció con su hermano Garret, hijo de la vieja Jill Jensen, a quien no veía desde mi primer año en el instituto. No lo recuerdo muy bien de esa época, él era mayor y yo solo una novata, y además mamá siempre me contó cosas horribles de su familia y de la cantidad de asaltos que su padre había hecho en el sector. _

_No se ve peligroso, sin embargo. Es muy guapo y un poco insolente, y se ha reído de mí un buen rato cuando descubrió que llevaba la rueda de repuesto desinflada, pero acabó ayudándome y no tuve más remedio que darle las gracias. Sé que algo raro pasó entre los dos, estoy segura de que él también lo sintió, y fue un poco incómodo porque yo jamás saldría con alguien así. Mamá pondría el grito en el cielo y mis amigas creerían que estoy loca. _

_Supongo que hay algo de eso. Ya me estaba yendo cuando me detuvo y me pidió una cita. Estaba nervioso y supe que pensaba lo mismo, que todo eso era una tontería y que no había nada de lo que pudiéramos hablar, pero he acabado aceptando. Ahora no sé como explicarle que estoy arrepentida._

_..._

Comencé a leer el diario de Kate por las noches, cuando la casa se quedaba en silencio y mis padres ya estaban en cama. A pesar del interés que me generaba, no eran lecturas muy largas e intensas, pues debía hacer constantes interrupciones cada vez que pasaba por algún párrafo particularmente sorprendente o perturbador, y además tenía esa extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería mi hermana para amonestarme y gritarme que no debía leer las cosas que no me correspondían.

Inmediatamente, noté que había extensos períodos del cuaderno en que Kate estaba deprimida y desganada, limitándose a hacer una descripción monótona de sus días como una terrorífica repetición constante del anterior. Otros, en cambio, en general detonados por la presencia de mi madre o Garret, eran verdaderas compilaciones abstractas y desordenadas de sus pensamientos más profundos, repletos de arranques de sinceridad, lacerantes, desgarradores y sin ningún pudor por herir los sentimientos de aquel que pudiera llegar a leer sus páginas. Por lo mismo, me sorprendió descubrir lo bien que hablaba de mí, pero no quise darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme con ello.

De forma paradójica, dos días después de apoderarme del diario, mamá anunció que haría un inventario de las cosas de mi hermana para ver si había algo digno de ser donado a los pobres o al ayuntamiento. Papá y yo sabíamos que eran simples excusas, una mentira muy pobre para seguir regodeándose en su dolor y meter el dedo en la herida, pero fue tal la sorpresa y el alivio al volver a tener una conversación normal que no dijimos nada.

El diario también se convirtió por ese tiempo en la segunda gran cosa que oculté de Alice. Fuera porque ya se estaba haciendo mi malsana costumbre o porque de verdad sentía que era muy personal, esta vez no me sentí culpable, y como las anotaciones de Kate me daban mucho en que pensar y menos tiempo para decaerme por la nefasta situación de mi familia, mi amiga no sospechó nada e incluso percibió cierto cambio positivo en mi conducta que prefirió no cuestionar.

Sin embargo, cuando las luces se apagaban y dejaba a un lado mi actuación, las inquietudes no paraban de atormentarme. Leí y leí días enteros de Kate, juntas de amigos, rencores familiares, hipocresías varias y planes a futuro, y me di cuenta de que mi hermana, al menos hasta que decidió huir con Garret, había estado esperando siempre a que su vida comenzara sin hacer nada al respecto. Sí, al final tomó una decisión, pero hasta entonces su cotidiano transitar me pareció triste e inacabado, siempre basándose en ideas y sueños locos que nunca llegaban, como una pintura borrosa y oscura que solo al fondo tenía un trazo de luz. A menudo repetía los deseos de huir de casa, de gritarle un par de verdades a Renee y dejar su pasado atrás, y aun así, cuando partió solo se había atrevido a dejar una carta explicando su proceder.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si repudiaba tanto el actuar de mamá y sus mentiras constantes acababa huyendo sin afrontar los hechos cara a cara? ¿Por qué no practicaba un poco más de lo que predicaba y le escupía a Forks en las narices? ¿O es que no estaba lo bastante segura y temía que una conversación con mamá le haría arrepentirse?

Entendí eventualmente que mi hermana estaba perdida y ni siquiera enamorándose había encontrado una gran estabilidad. A esas alturas, conociendo los matrimonios que conocía, ya no conservaba la visión del amor perfecto que se tiene en la infancia, ese que todo lo soluciona, y comprendí que la relación con Garret solo le había servido para darse cuenta de las injusticias de este pueblo con la gente como los Jensen, de las tonterías que predicaba mamá con su séquito de amigas presuntuosas, y de todos los años en que ella misma se había dejado llevar por ello con la venda en los ojos. Le había servido para crecer, y nada más.

Los meses pasaban y sus palabras se tornaban más profundas y violentas, culpándose a sí misma por no ser capaz de reaccionar a todos los actos a los que sus padres la habían arrastrado y repudiándose por su ignorancia frente a ciertos temas. De una página a otra, descubrí en mi hermana los mismos pensamientos y sensaciones que tanto me habían acosado en mi corta vida, y era muy extraño que solo cuando una de las dos estaba muerta pudiéramos entendernos. Yo jamás lo había intuido en ella, pero Kate me había observado bien y me apreciaba por mi abierta inconformidad, tanto que había adoptado la manía de llamar a su diario por mi nombre.

Disfruté en particular leer el inicio de la relación de Kate y Garret. Para su inmensa vergüenza, la esnob de mi hermana se había sentido desdichada al principio por verse atraída por un simple trabajador de la forestal que además era hijo de un convicto, y si bien los relatos iniciales rayaban en lo arribista y desagradable, al final parecía haber encontrado una luz en ello y la atracción resultó ser más importante que sus prejuicios tontos. A partir del primer beso sus descripciones se volvieron vagas y menos acabadas, se saltaba días y cuando regresaba hablaba de lo mucho que odiaba tener que viajar a Seattle y no poder verlo, y comprendí que estaba leyendo los pasos de bebé de mi hermana como una persona enamorada.

Sintiéndome un poco invasora de su privacidad, descubrí con sorpresa que Kate perdió la virginidad con Garret un mes después de iniciar su romance secreto. En otras palabras, que tenía diecinueve años para su primera vez y solo tuvo un año y un par de meses para tirárselo como corresponde. Fuera o no un poco exagerado de mi parte, no pude evitar sentir un pánico horrible al pensar que yo aun no me acostaba con nadie, y tampoco fui capaz de eludir la excitación que sentí al leer el momento preciso, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, ni más ni menos. Había algo un poco tabú en las relaciones y lo que conllevaban desde que entráramos a la adolescencia y los primeros compañeros del instituto empezaran a cogerse de las manos, y por esos años me sentía naturalmente inclinada a escuchar lo que cualquiera pudiera decir al respecto, pues sabía que nada útil descubriría en casa.

Afortunadamente, mis amigas no eran tan mojigatas como la mayoría de las chicas del pueblo. No recordaba bien cómo ni en qué momento se había dado el cambio, pero de alguna forma nuestras pijamadas pasaron a versar de artistas imberbes y programas de caricaturas a clasificar y desclasificar los rumores de pasillo y hablar de cuáles chicos nos parecían más o menos guapos. O también, en la medida que era posible en un grupo compuesto íntegramente por miserables vírgenes, a hablar de sexo.

— ¡Para ustedes es más fácil! – Se quejaba constantemente Angela – ¡Nadie querrá meterse conmigo siendo hija del pastor del pueblo!

Faltaba una semana para el fin de noviembre y pasábamos una más de nuestras juntas nocturnas en casa de Alice. En algunas ocasiones habíamos cambiado de escenario, pero nunca era igual que donde los Brandon, cuyo hogar era tan grande que daba lo mismo los gritos y risas a altas horas de la noche. Además, como decía repetitivamente mamá, tampoco estaban bien vistas las fiestas en casa del jefe de policía o el pastor, lo más importante ante todo era dar el ejemplo. O para ser sincero y quitarle el maquillaje, nadie diría palabra si los excéntricos, pero millonarios Brandon, hacían algo estrafalario en su casa. Al parecer, la capacidad de tolerancia de los escándalos era directamente proporcional al número de ceros que se tuvieran en la cuenta.

— Mi padre es el jefe de policía – dije con ironía, lanzándole un trozo de galleta a la boca – Es como si tuviera un cartel que dice "hola, te invito a hacer cosas sucias conmigo, pero no me hago responsable si mi padre te pega un balazo en las pelotas".

— ¡Bella!

Angela y Alice hicieron una mueca de disgusto ante mi expresión. De manera fugaz, recordé lo que escribía Kate sobre mi lenguaje de camionero y las reacciones que generaba en la gente, y caí en la conclusión sabia de que no había muchas probabilidades de cambiarlo. Tampoco estaba muy interesada, a lo mejor me daba una marca entre tanta muchacha similar que seguía el rebaño.

— No te desanimes, Bella – Me consoló Alice, que sacaba un puñado de palomitas y se llenaba la boca sin pudor – Siempre podrás tirarte a Newton.

Angela soltó una carcajada tan grande que tuve que cortarla con un certero golpe en el estómago. Uno de los grandes problemas de vivir con la misma gente alrededor es que las cosas vergonzosas y omitibles de tu infancia son recordadas por el resto de tus compañeros, y, tan desagradable como sonara, todo el mundo sabía que Newton sentía algo por mí desde que le arrojé una bola de nieve enlodada a los diez años. Al parecer, nunca había entendido mis sutiles métodos de rechazo, y solo pensar en acercarme a él y a su ridículo bulto en la entrepierna me daba escalofríos. Prefería irme inmaculada a la universidad antes que degradarme a eso, era como echar por la borda los mejores casetes de David Bowie para contentarse con los Bee Gees.

— Mierda, Alice, con eso no se bromea – gruñí.

— No te enfades, sabes que no es cierto – Mi amiga sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos y, como ya era mi mala costumbre, no pude enojarme – Aunque no entiendo por qué no lo intentas con Jake. Vale, es menor y todo eso, pero es alto y guapo y está loco por ti desde que metías barro en su pañal, ¿no?

— Ya… – dije sin convencimiento – _Jake_. El problema con él es que estoy segura de que quiere algo más, ya sabes… pareja y todo eso, y no me gusta de esa forma, la cagaría por completo y eternamente. Ni siquiera sé si podría mentalizarme para tirármelo, sería tan asqueroso como hacerlo con un hermano.

— Pero no lo es – acotó Angela.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de Ben y lo que se le marcaba el otro día en la hora de gimnasia? – Contraataqué en venganza.

Mi amiga se ruborizó de inmediato y pude sentir el olor de la victoria, visualizándome en la imaginación como una maldita gladiadora que apacigua bestias. Alice se levantó de su cojín sonriéndome divertida y con gesto cómplice, pero no dijo nada y se acercó a su enorme y amplio guardarropa. Un segundo después, Angela y yo reímos como un par de idiotas risueñas al contemplar una botella de tequila importado en sus manos. Al ver que estaba llena casi hasta la tapa, instintivamente apuré el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – pregunté.

— Papá lo trajo de su último viaje – explicó Alice, cogiendo mi vaso y llenándolo hasta una prohibitiva mitad – Con tanto ir y venir no lo notará.

— ¿Planeas matar a Bella? – bromeó Angela – A mí no me des tanto, mi mamá tiene un sexto sentido con los borrachos después de criarse con mi tío Samuel.

— ¡Pero dormirás acá! – exclamé, y mi amiga se encogió de hombros.

— Créeme, mamá siempre lo sabe. Además, anda esperando que caiga en algún mal paso desde que te dio por ponerte esas ropas y olvidarte del cepillo de pelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé un largo trago de tequila, sintiendo un ardor profundo descender por mi garganta y quemarme la comisura de la boca. Aunque solíamos beber con regulada moderación en nuestras juntas, pocas veces podíamos acceder a tragos más fuertes, mucho menos los importados que el padre de Alice guardaba en su despensa especial. Con desgano, observé mi nueva camiseta de The Clash y recordé el reportaje de un noticiario de televisión abierta que había visto pocos días atrás. Comparada con esos grupos que pululaban por Londres, Alemania y los bajos fondos de Nueva York **_(2)_**, me parecía que yo era una jodida princesa de cuento de hadas, aunque por supuesto en Forks cualquier cosa que se escapara de lo usual era tomado como el inminente advenimiento del anticristo. La única razón por la que no me llevaban a la comisaría por desacato a la moral y las buenas costumbres era porque los recibiría mi padre, pero ya Renee se había encargado de recordarme la poca gracia que le hacía mi nuevo estilo.

Reina del drama.

Pocos minutos después, nos pusimos a ver una película de terror que combinada con el alcohol nos hizo estallar en carcajadas un poco desquiciadas. Técnicamente, no teníamos la edad para ver _El exorcista **(3)**_, pero la habíamos robado tantas veces de la cineteca privada del señor Brandon que poco o nada de temor nos daba ya. La primera ocasión en que la había visto me había asustado muchísimo, desde luego, y probablemente verla dentro de un cine habría sido mucho peor, pero en esa época no tenía la edad y mamá jamás lo habría permitido. El padre de Angela había dicho que no era adecuada y a ella le encantaba seguir lo que él decía como una sombra.

— ¡Oye, esa eres tú, Bella! – chilló Alice, justo en la escena en que Regan, la protagonista endemoniada, comenzaba a decir groserías frente al sacerdote y le rogaba, textualmente, que se la tirara.

Me atraganté con el tequila y quise reírle su estupidez, pero sentía la lengua demasiado enredada y caí desplomada sobre el montón de cojines, soltando una risita baja y mirando a mis amigas que bailaban y se contorsionaban ridículamente sobre la gigantesca cama de Alice. Debía verme como un horrendo zombie, pero me consolaba que ellas no estaban mucho mejor y que a la mañana siguiente todo sería olvidado. Bueno, todo menos el dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto.

Casi por inercia, estiré una mano y saqué un puñado de galletas saladas que se deshicieron dentro de mi boca como si se tratara de crema. Gemí inconscientemente y apoyé mi cabeza sobre los almohadones, observando el techo lleno de calcomanías en formas de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Cerré los ojos y pensé sin más en Kate y su ridícula espera a que sucediera algo que cambiara su vida, a su eterna sumisión con las cosas que más detestaba y en su efímera felicidad oculta junto a Garret.

Podían llamarme como al idiota de Walt Whitman, pero me parecía que el viejo maldito _**(4)**_ algo de razón llevaba. ¿De qué valían los esfuerzos en la cosecha si un camión podía llegar y reventarlo todo antes de disfrutar los frutos? Al carajo con Forks y su micro mundo, el día estaba para aprovecharlo, para bebérselo todo y besar a quien se cruzara por tu lado. Para decir por una vez que no a pesar de que la marea entera dijera sí.

No pude evitar comparar mi vida con la tranquila existencia de Kate, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias evidentes me pareció que estaba siguiendo con bastante similitud sus pasos. Quizá yo fuera más inconforme, tal vez estuviera dispuesta a rechazar el tipo de vida que se me instaba a seguir, ¿pero qué había hecho al respecto? ¿Cuáles habían sido mis reales medidas más que acaparar miradas de desaprobación por mi ropa y mi cabello?

Me aterró por un segundo pensar que la muerte podía encontrarme pronto, cuando se le antojara y sin que yo hubiera dejado de esperar como mi hermana. A lo mejor salía de casa de Alice por la mañana y me atropellaba algún sujeto ebrio, o bien podía no despertar, así de simple, quedarme a dormir por siempre sin haber hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que toda la vida había planificado para el supuesto futuro que tarde o temprano me encontraría. ¿Eso era? ¿Seguiría a mi hermana con pasividad? ¿O debía tomar su muerte como una señal, una intención de mi destino para decirme que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien? ¿Qué no estaba haciendo lo suficiente?

Miré de nuevo a mis amigas y las observé en lo suyo, muertas de felicidad y con esa despreocupación que desde niña me había sido ajena. Estaban las dos como en trance, despeinadas y con los pijamas desarreglados, y mientras Alice murmuraba algo a la botella de tequila, Angela tarareaba contenta en voz baja, ajena a las escenas absurdas que se pasaban en la pantalla. Se veían tan estúpidas que solté una risita igual de tonta, un poco divertida y un poco avergonzada por nuestra embriaguez, y supe que al menos de eso debía hacerlas partícipe. Que eso se los debía.

Una lista, pensé. ¿Por qué no?

— Chicas – murmuré, pero mi voz sonó débil y no me escucharon – Chicas… ¡chicas!

Alice dejó caer la botella sobre los cojines y Angela se volteó a verme con sus ojos muy abiertos y algo vidriosos por el alcohol. Notando mis pies inseguros, me incorporé a gatas y solté una risita mientras me acercaba a ellas, quienes se agruparon a orillas de la cama observándome con curiosidad y como si fuera contarles la receta secreta de los ositos de goma. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ni si la forma era adecuada, pero el tequila decía que todo iba a estar bien, y al fondo, muy en el fondo, donde aun estaba mi mente preclara y alejada del alcohol, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Obsérvame, Kate.

— Chicas – repetí al llegar a su lado. Alice asintió con seriedad militar y Angela sonrió como una boba – Ustedes son mis chicas, ¿cierto?

— Tuyas – Recitó Alice, agitando su muñeca de forma errática – Solo tuyas. ¿Qué hay?

— Necesito su ayuda – expliqué.

— ¿Ayuda? – Angela frunció el ceño como si le costara entender la palabra. No sabía en qué momento su promesa de no tomar demasiado se había ido al traste, pero estaba segura de que su madre vería la similitud con el tío Samuel.

— Quiero hacer una lista – dije de inmediato, con una convicción y claridad un poco fuera de lugar al estar hablando entre ebrias – Una lista de cosas que debo realizar necesariamente antes de morir.

Y se hizo el silencio. En cuanto terminé de hablar, ambas se quedaron con la boca entre abierta, como aturdidas, y por un minuto creí de verdad que estaban tomándole el peso a lo que pedía, pero entonces Alice soltó una risita floja y Angela la secundó un instante después, mirándose como taradas y perdiendo la poca decencia que les quedaba esa noche. Confundida, fruncí el ceño sin entender y tuve el impulso de callarlas con un cojín en el rostro o utilizar la grabadora de Alice para ridiculizarlas frente a todo el instituto, pero temía perder el equilibrio si me paraba y preferí quedarme serena y aguantarme el fastidio. No era necesario hacerme objeto de más burlas y tropezar.

— ¿Una lista? – farfulló Alice, limpiándose las lágrimas y recogiendo una vez más el tequila para darle un pequeño sorbo – Eso es muy absurdo, Bella.

Lo dijo como si espantara una mosca y yo agité con violencia la cabeza. No, mi idea no era más absurda que quedarse a esperar un cambio brutal en nuestras vidas, en nuestro pueblo. Era tan válida como cualquiera y tenía derecho a ponerlo en práctica, y lo iba a poner en práctica, no importaba si ellas querían o no ayudarme.

— Escucha, Alice… no, no, escuchen – Mi seriedad etílica atrajo de nuevo su atención – ¿No se supone que ser joven es preferir morir de pie que vivir arrodillado **_(5)_**? Siempre hablamos de las cosas que haremos, de las marcas que dejaremos, y nunca hacemos nada fuera de ello. ¿Qué pasa si me muero sin realizar mis locuras? ¿Sin dejar aunque sea una huella de que existí? No, no… debo hacerlo, chicas, _tengo_ que hacerlo.

Lo dije con tal determinación que supe que habían entendido al menos que no bromeaba. Miré expectante a Alice, mi mejor consejera a la hora de tomar decisiones absurdas, pero ella sola me observó con preocupación y abrió varias veces la boca como si quisiera decir algo y sus ideas no cuajaran. Deseaba realmente que dijera que sí, que estaría ahí junto a mí, apoyándome, porque ambas sabíamos que nuestra amistad no había sido lo mismo desde la muerte de Kate. De alguna forma, tenía la impresión de que recibir su apoyo significaba que aun nos conectaba algo, y si bien era consciente de que mis últimos actos no tenían nada que ver con la Bella de antes, esperaba que entendiera que no se trataba solo de un desvarío de borracha.

Pero no fue Alice la que habló, sino Angela.

— Estás haciendo esto por Kate – Acusó con la voz distorsionada, con ese tono mandón de seudo madre que tanto aborrecía – No quieres aceptar que tienes pena por lo que le ha sucedido a tu hermana y has sacado esta ridícula idea para compensarlo.

— Angela…

— Hay formas más sanas, Bella. Kate no habría querido que tú o tu familia…

— ¡Kate está muerta! – exclamé enojada. No estaba de humor para escuchar sus consejos de terapia barata y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza – Nunca sabré qué es lo que pensaba porque está muerta y ya. Su vida se hizo mierda y tengo miedo de que me suceda algo parecido, no pena, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Tan difícil es asumir que no me importa que mi hermana las esté haciendo de fertilizante?

Angela sacudió la cabeza de la misma manera que el pastor cuando veía algo que no le gustaba durante el servicio religioso. Sentí tal aversión que noté con claridad como el estómago se me revolvía y algo similar a mi animal interno pugnaba por sangre.

— No estás siendo realista, Bella…– Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con ironía – ¡Una lista, por el amor de dios!

— Entonces no me ayudes – dije con brusquedad – No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no eres mi jodida mamá. Sigue limpiando la porquería de tus hermanos y comportándote como la perfecta hija de párroco que todas sabemos que no eres. O no, espera, deja de hablarme y dile a tu padre que tienen que encerrarme, que estoy poseída y soy peligrosa para la gente del pueblo, ¿eso te gustaría, no? ¿Controlarme cuando no te hecho caso como hace tu mamá contigo?

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi familia, Bella!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Escupí – Te las das de liberal con nosotras, pero no eres más que otra estúpida frígida conservadora como la idiota de tu madre.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Con sorprendente agilidad, Angela se levantó con el rostro morado y corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras ella con un poderoso portazo que me reventó los oídos. Al instante siguiente, no necesitaba que alguien lo dijera, supe que había traspasado la barrera y que la había cagado, pero no quise mirar a Alice por temor a verlo por completo reflejado en sus ojos pequeños. Por alguna razón, mientras más tiempo pasaba, mayor lucidez tenía en cuanto a mi proyecto, y a pesar de la mezcla de rabia, pena y culpa que rondaba por mi pecho, intuía que no había otra forma para hacer las cosas. Yo no iba a ser como todo Forks y su moral retorcida, evitando decir las cosas a la cara o temiendo herir al resto, y por mucho que doliera, eso se aplicaba también a mis amigas.

— Bueno… – dijo Alice, tras segundos de escuchar el ruido ausente de la película. Me giré de forma violenta por si iba a amonestarme, dispuesta a defenderme, pero ella solo me dio una mirada dura y exasperada – No, Bella, no tengo nada que decirte. Solo voy a acostarme.

Y salió hacia el baño privado que conectaba con su habitación, desde donde escuché el agua correr e intuí que se tomaría más tiempo del necesario. Probablemente esperando a que Angela regresara o yo me hiciera la dormida, no lo sabía, pero le agradecí que no se atreviera a forzar nada y desapareciera de mi vista. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para sentirme indeseada, y no quería escuchar qué tan malo había sido lo que había hecho, mucho menos remediarlo. Estaba enojada con Alice, con Angela y conmigo, sobre todo conmigo, y por tóxico que sonara, quería tragármelo y guardarlo muy al fondo, que nunca se me olvidara.

Tras apagar la televisión y el video, estiré mi saco de dormir sobre el colchón que siempre utilizábamos, procurando que quedara lo más lejos de donde dormiría Angela para evitar incomodidades. La luz ya la habíamos apagado, así que me metí con cuidado y me giré hacia la pared, observando como la oscuridad absorbía todo y me impedía ver nada más que las fluorescencias. En eso se fue el tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero eventualmente escuché regresar a Alice y, unos minutos más tarde, a Angela, aunque no se dirigieron la palabra. Pude sentir el ruido de sus cuerpos acomodándose, sus respiraciones pesadas y el intento forzoso de dormir, y supe que estaban igual de insomnes.

No me interesó, de cualquier manera; mi cabeza había comenzado a volar en una galaxia lejana, una nebulosa en la que sus rostros se mezclaban con los de otras personas y el tiempo fluía, y así, en ese estado, comencé a idear la lista que nadie aprobaba más que yo. La que me haría reaccionar ante algo, no sabía qué, pero a la que me aferraba a pesar de todo.

La lista con la que todo comenzó.

Desafortunadamente, la señora Brandon me despertó a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana siguiendo la petición que yo misma le había hecho. Mamá me había pedido ayuda con las cosas de Kate y esa jornada era la primera correspondiente a la purga, por lo que tuve que pasar sobre los cuerpos de Alice y Angela, omitir la nota que en cualquier ocasión normal les habría dejado y salir con las mismas pintas del día anterior hacia la calle. Como sabía que iba a estar un poco ebria al regresar, había dejado el coche en casa para que la caminata de regreso me devolviera parte de mi lucidez y el aire fresco me despejara un poco el dolor de cabeza. Luego de la disputa de la noche, lo agradecí doblemente.

Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, lo primero que noté fue que no estaba la patrulla de Charlie junto a mi coche. Imaginé de inmediato que debía haberse presentado algún tipo de emergencia que requiriera a mi padre en la estación, pero las cosas corrían con demasiada prisa en Forks como para que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Nunca faltaba el vecino chismoso que se acercaba solo para comentarte los últimos detalles del tema del momento, y ninguna de las personas con las que me había cruzado parecía ansiosa.

— ¿Mamá? – pregunté en voz alta, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta – ¿Mamá, dónde estás?

Nadie respondió. Avancé con mis zapatillas llenas de barro en una mano y me acerqué a la mesita del teléfono, pero el talón de notas estaba intacto y el impermeable de Charlie en su gancho. Fui entonces a la cocina, donde todo estaba limpio y pulcro, tal como lo había dejado yo la noche anterior antes de ir a casa de Alice. Al parecer, nadie había tomado desayuno ahí.

Intentando no entrar en pánico, pues no podía dejar de recordar que la última vez que había ocurrido algo así Kate estaba muerta, subí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y aproveché de echar un vistazo al cuarto de mis padres. La cama estaba deshecha y varios de los vestidos de mamá en el suelo, pero en realidad eso no era muy distante del panorama general de un día domingo. Tal vez habían ido a comprar comida, me obligué a pensar con cordura. A mamá le gustaba ir a los puestos de verduras y frutas que se colocaban martes y domingo a la salida del pueblo… aunque no había regresado desde el funeral.

A pesar de que la cabeza me daba vueltas y el estómago temblaba como factura de la noche anterior, me obligué a preparar algo de desayuno para despejar mi mente. Volví a limpiar la cocina mientras esperaba que la tetera calentara el agua, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana con ansiedad, pero solo apareció el señor Marlow con su viejo pastor alemán.

¿Y si algo malo les había sucedido _de verdad_?

La pregunta que había estado evitando se apoderó de mis nervios en cuanto la dejé escapar. Las manos me temblaron, mi garganta se cerró y tuve que sentarme y esconder la cabeza entre las piernas para que todo dejara de girar. Usando el mismo método de relajación de Angela previo a una exposición en público, me cerré en banda a las posibilidades más funestas y desagradables que desarrolló mi imaginación. Nada ha pasado, pensé con fuerza, nada ha pasado, y si piensas en positivo nada seguirá pasando.

Me sentí un poco más dueña de mí mientras masticaba con lentitud mis cereales y balanceaba nerviosa el pie derecho, pero entonces el temor inicial dio paso al enojo. ¿Dónde se habían metido a las nueve de la mañana un domingo? Me pregunté enfadada. ¿Qué era tan importante qué no podían dejar una pequeña y minúscula nota? ¿Es que acaso creían que yo no me preocupaba, que era la idiota de Bella y no me percataría de su ausencia? ¿Qué no me enteraba de nada de nada?

Rumiaba con rabia aquellas preguntas cuando finalmente escuché el ruido de un motor que me alertó de inmediato. Trastabillando un poco, me asomé por la ventana de la cocina y observé a papá bajarse con pesadez de su coche, rodear el capó y ayudar a mamá a salir del asiento del copiloto. Se veía demacrada y pálida, y parecía tener dificultades para caminar.

Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, corrí hacia el vestíbulo y la abrí con brusquedad.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Charlie se sobresaltó al escucharme, mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre y se preguntara qué hacía en su casa, y aquello me molestó. Analicé de cerca a mamá y noté que se veía mucho peor, con una pequeña mueca de dolor en los labios y uno de sus pómulos levemente más hinchado que el otro. Me hice a un lado para que pasaran.

— Bella, ve al salón y despeja el sofá para que tu madre pueda tenderse, por favor.

Asentí nerviosa a la petición de mi padre y volví al interior de la casa. Él me siguió al salón cargando a Renee unos segundos después, quien pareció muy contenta de verse libre de su atención y se acomodó sobre los cojines con cuidado, evitando mirarnos a cualquiera de los dos aun cuando era obvio que tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos.

— ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté de inmediato. Charlie se sentó en su habitual sillón color marrón y pasó una mano por su rostro cansado.

— Tu madre tuvo un accidente – respondió con calma – Bajó apurada las escaleras, tropezó y se ha quebrado una pierna.

— ¿Un accidente?

— ¿Puedes traerme un café, Bella? – Papá ignoró mi pregunta y esbozó una sonrisa poco convincente – Creo que a tu madre le haría bien un té y algo de comer también.

— Sí, claro.

Les eché un último vistazo antes de salir, pero Renee seguía mirando sus manos y papá contemplaba fijamente uno de los arreglos de conchas marinas. De manera más automática que consciente, cuando llegué a la cocina me puse a preparar un improvisado desayuno con lo poco de comida que quedaba en la nevera, pero no tenía tiempo para remilgos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tal vez ya no solo por la resaca.

Siempre me había sentido un poco sensible cada vez que veía a mamá lesionada o herida por algo. Sabiendo las circunstancias de su pasado matrimonio, cuando la veía adolorida y magullada no podía dejar de imaginar su rostro surcado por los abusos de Michael, aunque quizá fuera solo una respuesta espejo a lo que había visto en los ojos de mi hermana. Una de las razones por las que Kate nunca le levantaba la voz a mamá cuando discutían era por su pasado en común en un hogar violento, y de seguro uno de los antecedentes para que mi hermana acabara confiando solo en un diario de vida y manteniendo la fachada de muchacha perfecta. Aun así, la sola idea de pensar que mi padre pudiera repetir los patrones de Donovan me daba nauseas y me hacía sentir como una pésima hija. Charlie merecía algo mejor de mí.

Una vez que el agua estuvo lista y coloqué las cosas sobre una bandeja, caminé de regreso a la sala teniendo cuidado de no tropezar. Sin embargo, no había llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando pude escuchar la conversación aireada que mis padres habían empezado en mi ausencia. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, me acerqué sigilosamente.

— … No lo dejes venir, Charlie, no lo dejes, por favor – Rogaba mamá.

— No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Renee – Mi padre sonaba agotado y al borde de sus energías – Si hubieras hecho la denuncia a tiempo nada de esto pasaría, pero los hechos han preescrito y es imposible.

— ¡¿Denunciarlo? – exclamó mamá, e intuyendo una tormenta me apresuré hacia el salón para hacer acto de presencia. Ninguno de los dos me miró, enfocados como estaban en taladrarse con los ojos – ¡¿Denunciarlo, dices? ¿Y cómo habríamos salido Kate y yo a la calle con esa historia? Oh, mira, ahí va Renee, que ha denunciado a su esposo el abogado prestigioso por maltrato intrafamiliar. Precioso, me imagino lo que habría dicho Clarisse Mallory de todo eso.

— Bueno, ¡ahí tienes entonces! – masculló Charlie – Tendrás que recibir a Michael lo quieras o no. Y creo que es necesario, Kate era su hija también.

— ¡No! – gritó mamá, descompuesta – ¡No, ella era mía!

Hizo el amago violento de levantarse del sofá y Charlie se acercó para impedírselo, pero después de un par de muecas de dolor tuvo que aceptar la derrota y quedarse donde estaba, mirando furibunda a su esposo con las mejillas rojas de rabia y las aletas de su nariz dilatándose apresuradamente.

— Eres el jefe de policía de este pueblo – dijo entonces, respirando hondo para tratar de calmarse e imponiendo una falsa voz de tranquilidad – Supongo que podrías hacer algo.

— Eso no sería ético de mi parte, Renee – Charlie suspiró cansado – Entiéndelo, por favor.

— ¡Soy tu esposa! – Ladró mamá, con lágrimas saltándole de los ojos inyectados en sangre – ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con tu sueldo, ni siquiera eres capaz de alejarlo! ¿Qué clase de esposo eres, Charlie?

Pero al igual que yo y mi disputa con Angela, mamá había ido más allá de donde mi padre podía aguantar. Ella lo supo, se quedó callada en cuanto lo dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron violáceas y anegadas por la congestión de la vergüenza. Papá simplemente la miró con tristeza, como si de pronto se hubiera interpuesto entre ambos un océano completo del que sería difícil deshacerse.

— Lamento que te parezca tan poco útil, Nee. Pensaba que bastaba con que te quiera y no te golpee.

Y pasando a mí lado, yo todavía con la bandeja en las manos y congelada en mi sitio, salió caminando raudo hacia el vestíbulo, donde lo escuché sacar su impermeable y las llaves del coche. Luego, un portazo y el ruido de un motor que se encendía, y Renee desplomándose sobre el sofá y ahogando el llanto contra los cojines.

— Mamá – Llamé, pero no respondió.

La observé y la escuché llorar, esperando a que se percatara de que estaba ahí por si necesitaba consuelo o alguien con quien hablar, pero eventualmente entendí que en la mente de mi madre mi existencia había pasado a ser algo anecdótico, un hecho con el que contaba si debía seguir moviéndose un día más. No le interesaba escuchar lo que quería decirle, lo que me estaba ocurriendo en el último tiempo y mucho menos solucionar los problemas que ambas sabíamos que tensionaban nuestra relación. Mamá estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá y más expuesta de lo que jamás alguna de sus hijas la había visto, pero nunca estuvo más lejos.

Regresando sobre mis pasos, dejé la bandeja en la cocina y subí a toda prisa a la segunda planta. Sin preocuparme por los regaños, y porque estaba segura de que nadie lo notaría, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con violencia y encendí la radio al volumen más alto. Fuerte y retumbante, escuché una canción de AC/DC que no reconocía, y el ruido logró anestesiarme de los ímpetus de lanzar cosas que bullían por mis poros. De las ganas de regresar abajo y comenzar a gritarle a Renee, de tomarle el rostro y jalarle la piel hasta que me viera y me escuchara, aunque fuera para decirme que me detestaba y que era demasiado tonta para entender.

No me permití llorar, si había algo que había aprendido era que no servía de nada. Las penas no se iban eternamente y los muertos de mi familia no regresaban, y uno seguía entremedio de todo buscando una forma de avanzar aunque el resto se empeñara en lo contrario. Como Alice y Angela, que simplemente no entendían.

¿De qué servía gritarles?

Lo que había aspirado a ser un día sin lluvia en Forks pronto dejó escapar las primeras gotas de la jornada, y la poca luz que entraba a mi habitación se fue apagando. Tenía la impresión de que era más tarde de lo que el reloj apuntaba, de que muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo, y me pregunté cuanto le tomaría a papá regresar y qué sucedería en los días siguientes, si se enfadaría también conmigo por quien sabe qué cosa. Tanteé bajo mi almohada en busca del diario de Kate y abrí una página cualquiera, pero no pude avanzar más de dos líneas por falta de concentración. Había demasiado en mi mente y mucha energía que debía liberar, y no podía quedarme quieta más tiempo, así que rebusqué por la habitación en busca de un papel en limpio y un lápiz.

Luego, escribí lo que había ideado por la noche, y cuando terminé salí al pasillo en busca de lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Jake? – dije, una vez que llegué al teléfono y marqué el número – Sí, soy Bella. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) <strong>Letra de Highway to hell, de ACDC_

_**(2) **En referencia al punk, música y movimiento contracultural que durante los años 70 tomó fuerza como moda y en respuesta a la insatisfacción de los jóvenes. Hoy ha dado paso a una filosofía de vida un poco más elaborada. Rechaza todo tipo de convencionalismo y a la sociedad estructurada, instando a sus miembros a cuestionar todo su mundo._

_**(3)** Película de 1973 basada en el libro homónimo de William Peter Blatty. Causando gran controversia por tratar el tema del diablo, fue nominada al Oscar_

_**(4) **Walt Whitman es uno de los poetas malditos. _

_**(5)** "Es mejor morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas". Frase del Che Guevara que antes ya habían utilizado Emiliano Zapata y José Marti, entre otros. _

_¡Hola! Primero que todo, agradecer a los que se dieron una vuelta por el capítulo anterior, tanto quienes dejaron comentarios, favoritos, alertas, etc, etc, etc. Creo que en general serán capítulos extensos, así que desde ya les ruego paciencia y también un poco de calma a aquellas Edward dependientes (lo que, por otro lado, es completamente comprensible). Aun faltan dos capítulos más hasta que nuestro chico aparezca en tierra derecha, aunque si son astutas ya habrán visto que hay uno que otro vistazo a su presencia por allí y por allá. _

_Como soy un Grinch por excelencia, no diré feliz &$%. Un beso a todo el mundo. _

_Y dejen algún comentario, que me gusta saber que no estoy dando tumbos. Si no, me voy de esta página directo a la editorial, y tendrán que esperarse a que sea Nobel de Literatura xD_

**GD.**


	3. Capítulo tres

********Disclaimer:** ******Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo tres**

.

_We chased our pleasures here_

_Dug our treasures there_

_But can you still recall_

_The time we cried_

_Break on through to the other side_  
>.<p>

**L**o bueno con Jake era que siempre me había tenido más fe de la que merecía. Gracias a que le llevaba dos años de ventaja y no era una de sus insoportables hermanas mayores, se había acostumbrado desde pequeño a que todo lo que yo aprobaba estuviera bien y dentro de los límites permitidos, así que cuando le pedí ayuda para lanzarme al mar por el acantilado medio de La Push ni siquiera vaciló.

Huyendo en cierta forma de casa, tuve que sortear primero el cuestionario de rigor de Billy, quien me sondeó por el estado de las cosas en mi familia y mis avances escolares. Afortunadamente, él no era de esas personas que escondía su preocupación por las consecuencias de la muerte de Kate, así que no tuve que aparentar algo que no era, aunque tampoco creí juicioso hacerle parte de nuestras intenciones suicidas entre las rocas. Al final nos dejó libres tras una demostración de escapismo paterno de Jacob, y hacia las cinco de la tarde ya podía decir que había saltado un total de nueve veces.

Para ser sincera, no esperaba que fuera una experiencia diferente a nadar cerca de los rápidos, pero la primera de las metas de mi lista resultó ser una sensación vigorizante y adrenalínica, además de muy desgastante. Quizá previéndolo por experiencia, Jacob había traído en su mochila un paquete con catorce salchichas que apuramos en una improvisada fogata a orillas del mar, y como siempre sucede cuando se está hambriento, cada bocado me supo a gloria a pesar de la brisa salina.

— Estoy repleta – Sentencié una vez que terminamos, recostándome sobre la arena húmeda y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Habla por ti – Masculló con resentimiento Jacob – No he alcanzado a saciar ni la cuarta parte de mi estómago.

— Glotón – Le piqué.

— Delgaducha escuálida – respondió, y ambos reímos.

Por muchos tiras y aflojas que rodearan mi relación con Jake, sobre todo desde que se le pusiera en la cabeza la idea de que yo le gustaba, resultaba refrescante pasar las horas a su lado y olvidarme por un momento de las disyuntivas que me esperaban en Forks. Estaban ahí, a menos de cien kilómetros, deseando ser abordadas o reprimidas, pero escuchando la risa estridente y juvenil de Jacob no tenían espacio las preocupaciones. Me sentía más libre junto a él, más ligera y sencilla, y era simplemente muy tentador desear que las horas, y el día con ellas, no terminaran.

— ¿Bella?

Encaré a mi amigo con una sonrisa floja en el rostro, un poco cansada por los saltos, la acción del mar y el sopor propio de la comida, logrando sacarle una risa burlona que no tuve ganas de batallar. Me hacía bien ver que al menos a alguien aun le producía diversión, y era tan fácil provocar la felicidad de Jacob que no podía menos que sentirme satisfecha. Incluso cuando me miraba con esa expresión expectante que en otra circunstancia no me habría agradado nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, notando que se había quedado callado.

— Verás… – Comenzó, vacilante y rascándose la nuca – Sucede que estoy invitado a una junta, una especie de fiesta, ya sabes…en un rato más. Es en la playa, con algunos chicos de la reserva, ¡pero será divertido!

Se quedó callado y con el rostro ansioso, el mismo que tendría un gato que acaba de tragarse el canario de la vecina y espera ser descubierto, y yo sentí como de pronto mi éxtasis de la tarde era pinchado igual que un globo, lenta y ruidosamente.

— Oh, no te preocupes – Me apresuré a decir, intentando no parecer muy decepcionada. Por un momento pequeño, había guardado la esperanza de poder regresar a Forks cuando ya fuera muy tarde – En cuanto tengas que ir yo me voy también.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Jacob, frunciendo el ceño confundido – ¡No! ¡No! Yo te estaba invitando a ir conmigo. Quiero decir, si tú quisieras por supuesto, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta con el resto y, bueno, no es realmente serio, ¿no? Así que no te sientas presionada si de verdad no quieres ir o…

— Jake – Le corté, entendiendo todo – Detente, iré contigo.

Intenté no reírme de manera tan abierta para no ser cruel con su enternecedora confusión, pero no resultó sencillo cuando comenzó a parlotear de nuevo con su acostumbrada diatriba sin descanso. Era como ver uno de aquellos muñecos ruidosos a los que de pronto se le colocan baterías nuevas y se vanaglorian frente a los niños con todas sus luces de colores.

— ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó con ansiedad, sus ojos brillantes con una energía casi infantil.

— ¡Pues claro! – Exclamé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y levantándole un pulgar – ¿Qué podría ser más importante?

Así que luego de una pequeña siesta a orillas del mar, en la que terminé de coger mi próxima pulmonía, regresamos a casa de Billy para cambiarnos hasta que fuera buena hora para partir a la playa chica. Recuperando la consciencia de mis miembros con un chocolate caliente, puse mis ropas húmedas a calentar en el acogedor hogar, siempre ardiendo por cualquier cosa, y me coloqué algunas prendas que Rachel, una de las hermanas de Jacob, había dejado abandonada en su última visita. Sorprendentemente, teníamos la misma talla de pantalón, por lo que no tuve que andar preocupándome de algún tipo de percance vergonzoso, y una chaqueta vieja de Jake supo solventar bien mis necesidades de abrigo.

Como Billy parecía más interesado en ver cómo iba la liga, fuimos al destartalado cuarto de Jacob para escuchar unos LP **_(1)_** que quería mostrarme. Varias de sus bandas y artistas favoritos provenían de mi propia colección privada y bajo recomendación, así que me entró curiosidad y alegría saber qué había algo que lo tuviera tan entusiasmado, pero resultó ser solamente Pink Floyd **_(2)_**. A Jake no le hizo gracia entender que no había descubierto América y que otros tantos ya habían alucinado con su música.

— Oh, cállate – Me gruñó – Ustedes los caras pálidas siempre creen que lo saben todo.

— Pero si Pink Floyd _ya es_ conocido. No estoy haciendo gala de ningún tipo de pedantería de orgullo blanco ni mucho menos – Él me fulminó con la mirada y yo reí – Bueno, no en este caso.

— Pues deberías haber visto la cara del tipo que me los vendió. Al parecer esperaba que le pidiera alguna cinta de música tribal, el muy idiota. Creen que pueden monopolizar todo lo que hay en la tierra solo porque ellos lo han inventado.

— Hey, hey… para ahí, _hermano_ – Imité la voz somnolienta de un drogadicto e hice el símbolo de la paz con los dedos, haciéndole reír – No nos embarquemos en la terrible y antigua lucha de a quien pertenecen las tierras de América. Sabes que si fuera por mí te regalaría Forks y varios kilómetros a la redonda.

— Qué generosa – murmuró Jacob con feroz sarcasmo.

Siendo parte de la reserva, mi amigo había tenido que asumir desde pequeño el mundo y la sociedad en la que se movía. Como era esperable, en mi pueblo nunca eran muy bien recibidos los indios de La Push con sus largas melenas azabaches y su piel reluciente y hermosa, y así lo había entendido él desde que se trenzara a golpes por un comentario racista de Trent Millford, un chico de mi generación que ostentaba el notabilísimo honor de ser el primero en ir a dar a la correccional. Desde entonces, a Jacob ya no le gustaba tanto bajar cuando Billy iba a ver a Charlie, aunque de vez en cuando se tragaba el orgullo siempre que pudiera robarme una que otra cinta de mi colección.

— Mierda, Jake… ¿de dónde has sacado este? – pregunté asombrada, cuando revisaba sus cajas y me topé con la primera edición de The Doors **_(3)_**.

Jacob, que estaba apilando unos viejos textos escolares y algunas revistas, se acercó para mirar por sobre mi hombro y sonrió.

— Ese me lo ha traído Embry – Confesó – Sus padres van a Seattle al menos dos veces al mes para vender artesanías en una feria local, y él aprovecha las mañanas para comprarle a unos marinos que traen cosas rebajadas y exclusivas desde Nueva York y Londres.

— Pero a ti no te gusta The Doors – Razoné.

— No, es cierto…– Su piel oscura se ruborizó – En realidad se lo he encargado para ti, porque sé lo mucho que te gustan. Iba a dártelo para tu cumpleaños, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad y luego vino lo de Kate, así que…

Movió las manos de forma vaga, como quitándole importancia a su acto, y yo me quedé mirándole presa de un trance. Me debatía internamente entre lanzarme a sus brazos como una colegiala excitada para agradecerle semejante regalo o alejarme un poco antes de que su generosidad diera paso a un avance más sincero, pero, aun cuando no quería darle falsas esperanzas de nada, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de ir enfriando las cosas con una de las pocas personas que aun me toleraban. Debía manejarme con el tacto que me había sido tan esquivo durante todo el día si no quería quemarme.

— Gracias – murmuré apabullada, y lancé una risita nerviosa en el intento de aligerar el ambiente – Me imagino lo que has tenido que sufrir teniéndolo aquí, sé que no amas a Jim como yo **_(4)_**.

— No es nada – Jacob sonrió – Además, muerto nadie es tan desagradable, ¿no?

— No, supongo que no – dije pensativa.

Muerto todo era más fácil, más sincero. Se muestran las caretas que siempre usamos, sin importar las consecuencias que ello genere en quienes aun viven o las decisiones que les orillen a tomar. Probablemente nadie comprendería jamás como se desbaratan las cosas cuando sucede, lo que le hacemos al resto, y aquel pensamiento me consolaba. No tenía ganas de ver a quienes me rodearían cuando yo estuviera en la mortaja y los restos de mis actos apenas comenzaran a enfriarse. No quería saber si lo enfrentarían igual o peor que yo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? – preguntó Jake, comprendiendo de pronto mi silencio y dándome un espacio para ordenar mis pensamientos.

— Acabamos de comer, estoy bien – Aseguré, sonriéndole en agradecimiento por su discreción.

— Pues yo no – dijo – Voy y vuelvo.

Le escuché traspasar el marco de la puerta y saqué el disco de su sobre, observando un momento la mitad del rostro de Jim Morrison y las pequeñas figuras del resto de la banda. Arrodillándome junto a la cama, donde sabía que mi amigo protegía su máquina, tanteé con las manos hasta dar con una caja cubierta por una pila de revistas para hombres, y no pude evitar preguntarme con verdadera curiosidad si aquello sería lo que le gustaba a todos. No me parecía que mis posibilidades de tener sexo en la vida fueran muy altas si debía llenar aquellos estándares de calidad. Solo la chica de la portada más cercana tenía tres veces más pechos que yo.

En cuanto instalé el aparato sobre la mesita de noche de Jacob, la música comenzó a llenar la habitación y me mecí en aquel reducido espacio siguiendo la voz grave y baja, el teclado y la percusión rítmica. Recordaba haber escuchado aquella canción por primera vez en _El Gran Gatsby **(5)**,_ una tarde en que Alice y yo habíamos llorado largamente tras oír una equivocada conversación de sus padres en la que hablaban de dejar Forks. Al final todo había sido un malentendido, pero dos días después me había hecho con el valor de ir a preguntarle a Elizabeth Masen el nombre de la canción y quien la cantaba. Fue mi primer acercamiento con The Doors, y de alguna forma, mamá se enteró.

Estuve castigada una semana entera por frecuentar el café de una loca inmoral y hablarle, o algo así fue lo que dijo Renee.

— Siempre he pensado que deberías haber nacido en los sesenta, ¿sabes?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jake una vez más y le sonreí ampliamente al darme vuelta. Él entró a la habitación masticando un contundente emparedado de queso y pavo y se acomodó con las rodillas recogidas sobre la cama.

— Técnicamente, nací en los sesenta.

— Sí, claro – Se encogió de hombros – Me refiero a que deberías haber sido como ahora en los sesenta… joven, consciente, no solo un atado de pies y manos que babea su ropa.

— A lo mejor me habría hecho hippie – Especulé, sentándome a los pies de la cama y apoyando mi espalda contra la pared – Apuesto a que mamá lo habría adorado.

Jake y yo reímos con la simple idea. Si había algo que Renee detestaba más que a los demócratas, era a los hippies con sus cabellos revueltos, sus conductas sexuales cuestionadas y sus estrambóticos automóviles repletos de gente sonriente y delirante. Representaban todo lo que ella consideraba censurable en este mundo, todo lo bajo, sucio e inmoral.

Jacob suspiró.

— Yo sé que Renee no es fácil, Bella – dijo entonces, y me envaré en mi lugar al escucharlo y entender por dónde iba – Sé que es un poco anticuada y que no entiende… lo sé, es lo que hacen todos los padres al final del día, pero yo tiendo a pensar que en realidad solo quiere lo mejor para su familia. Son humanos, ¿no? Pasan su juventud entera diciendo lo que jamás harán a sus hijos, lo que no dirán, lo que permitirán, y luego las cosas cambian a la hora de aplicarlo. No creo que quieran fastidiarnos solo por placer, simplemente… no entienden. Tienen miedo.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió con timidez, yo desvié la mirada de forma violenta. Ignorándolo un momento, escuchando el inicio de Soul Kitchen **_(6)_** y observando los pequeños rincones de la habitación, busqué un instante más en el que pudiera detenerme para evadir la conversación que había negado toda la tarde, desde que había aparecido frente a Jacob deseando olvidar la disputa de mis padres y mi propio encuentro con mis amigas. Con el aspecto de una demente, de seguro, los ojos abiertos de par en par porque temía que si los cerraba no desearía despertar nunca. Y añorando que, sin decirlo, él entendiera que no podía hablar de ello. No todavía, al menos.

Jacob dejó escapar un sonido frustrado al no recibir respuesta.

— Bella, entiéndelo – murmuró con voz abatida, como si se sintiera culpable por haber sacado el tema a colación. Tuve el deseo de decirle que era un idiota aguafiestas – Apareces aquí a media mañana, tras una llamada rara en la que sonabas muy mal y me pides ayuda para saltar por el acantilado, ¿qué quieres que piense?

— ¿Que me he vuelto completa y decididamente loca? – Atisbé, encogiéndome de hombros y negándome aun a mirarlo a los ojos.

— No – Jake sacudió la cabeza con firmeza – Pienso que hay algo que te llama a hacer estupideces que antes jamás habrías siquiera considerado, y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, hablar, escapar, incluso lanzarte otra vez, puedes venir a verme. Sin reservas.

— Jacob, yo no…

— Y sin explicaciones – Acotó con una sonrisa – No puedo entender la mierda que debes estar pasando en casa, pero creo que puedo simplemente estar, ¿no?

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando me atreví a contemplarle con franca curiosidad. Tenía esa sonrisa confiable que mostraba todos los dientes y se burlaba y me acogía un poco a la vez, una sonrisa marca Jacob, como habría dicho en otra época; una mezcla de madurez e infantilidad que aun no perdía a pesar del paso de los años, y que se me presentaba como un buen lugar donde estar o al menos mantenerme.

— ¿Sin explicaciones? – pregunté.

— Sin explicaciones – Aseguró con solemnidad – De todas maneras, estoy seguro de tu cerebro está tan lleno de mierda que no me enteraría de nada.

— Ja, ja, ja… eso es porque eres un cretino.

— No lo descarto – Jacob rió – Pero como ya has prometido que acompañarías a este cretino, es hora de que nos movamos. ¡Arriba, soldado!

El sol ya se ponía cuando estacioné mi camioneta en la carretera que orillaba la playa chica de La Push. Si bien aun no era tarde, gracias a la temporada y el clima acostumbrado no quedaba mucho tiempo de luz para disfrutar, por lo que no nos sorprendió ver mientras descendíamos por las rocas a un numeroso grupo de muchachos apiñados alrededor de la fogata más espectacular que había visto en mi vida. Debían ser en total unas veinte personas, entre hombres y mujeres, todos con el mismo aspecto de cabellos largos y oscuros, y aunque llevaban gruesas ropas en sus cuerpos, no parecían ni la mitad de abrigados que yo.

A pesar de nuestras evidentes diferencias y me situación de extranjera, cuando llegamos a su altura descubrí reconfortada que ninguna de las muchachas que estaban ahí reunidas me observó de pies a cabeza como si fuera un extraterrestre. Vagamente, me pregunté por qué los señores Mallory nunca le habían enseñado esa clase de modales a la estúpida y estirada de su hija Lauren, porque allá donde miraba todo lo que veía eran sonrisas cálidas y una que otra mirada curiosa, y nada más.

— ¿Bella, cierto? – preguntó una de las chicas, una vez que Jacob se puso a saludar a todo el mundo y yo me arrastré tras su sombra.

Era muy guapa y menuda, con una sonrisa amplia y preciosa con hoyuelos en las mejillas que me dio confianza de inmediato. Llevaba su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza desprolija y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, y estaba envuelta en un suéter casi tan grande como la chaqueta que Jacob me había prestado. Me agradó al instante.

— Soy yo – respondí, sonriéndole de vuelta.

— Yo me llamo Emily – Se presentó – Emily Young. Soy sobrina de Harry Clearwater, me estoy quedando en su casa desde hace unos meses. Siento mucho lo de tu hermana.

— Ah, sí…– Aquello me desconcertó y desencantó a la vez, aburrida como estaba de toparme con desconocidos que sabían todo sobre Kate – Gracias, supongo.

Ella me sonrió de manera cómplice, con un deje de tristeza que por alguna razón no me molestó. No parecía tenerme pena, al menos.

— Bueno, sé más o menos de lo que hablo – murmuró, sentándose junto a mí en un viejo tronco blanco mientras esperaba a que Jake me trajera una cerveza – Mi padre me ha enviado con mi tía durante una buena temporada tras la muerte de mi madre.

— Oh… – Balbuceé como una idiota, sintiéndome mal por haber creído que se trataba de otra entrometida – Lo lamento mucho.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

— Ha sido su momento, ¿sabes? Le diagnosticaron cáncer dos años atrás sin muchas posibilidades, pero ella duró más de lo que todos esperábamos. Dejó todo listo antes de partir, aunque papá no lo acepte aun.

— Entiendo el fenómeno más de lo que crees – musité en voz baja, pensando en mi propia situación. Emily asintió.

— Pero para ustedes debe ser más complejo, ¿no? – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al hablar – Lo siento, mi tío me ha puesto al corriente de cómo pasó todo. Quiero decir que es un poco más duro cuando es alguien tan joven. Ningún padre quiere enterrar a un hijo, no parece natural.

Esta vez fui yo quien se encogió de hombros.

— No veo por qué sea más duro cuando muere un joven o un viejo. No por tener más años has vivido más, ¿no? Vivir, disfrutar la vida, hacer algo… no todos lo hacen.

— Puede ser – Concedió Emily, con expresión tolerante – Aunque difícilmente eso será un gran consuelo para un padre.

Afortunadamente, pues intuía que no íbamos por el camino correcto en esa conversación, justo entonces apareció Jake con mi cerveza y un perro caliente a medio devorar en la otra mano. Por la manera en que miró a Emily me dio la impresión de que era alguien a quien apreciaba y aprobaba, pero antes de poder decir mucho llegó Sam Uley, uno de los muchachos más grandes que estaban reunidos, y le pidió ayuda para ir a buscar algunas cosas que tenía en su camioneta. Pasándome la botella, no le quedó otra más que salir trotando tras él.

Emily rió.

— Siento que Sam te esté robando tu cita – murmuró con tono confidencial – Le ha costado tanto ganarse su puesto en la forestal que a veces olvida que aun es joven y puede divertirse. Ya ves, estaba tan entusiasmado con esta junta que ha traído comida y bebidas como para un regimiento.

— Jake no es mi cita – Le corregí perpleja, y cuando ella me miró genuinamente sorprendida no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable – Solo somos amigos, ya sabes, nada de ese estilo. Es como mi hermano menor.

— Entiendo – Emily observó la cada vez más pequeña figura de Jacob, que ascendía junto a Sam a la carretera – Lo lamento, vi a Jake tan entusiasmado que pensé otra cosa.

Sonreí como si no tuviera importancia, pero algo en mi estómago que nada tenía que ver con la cerveza me hizo sentir mal. Siguiendo también con la mirada a mi amigo, me pregunté que tantas aspiraciones le había hecho tener al aceptar su invitación de esa noche.

— Entonces – murmuré, observando una vez más a Emily y deseando cambiar el tema – ¿Vas a la universidad o algo?

— Oh, no, nada de eso – La muchacha hizo una mueca – No, mi padre dice que eso no es para mí y que lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir un marido cuanto antes. Supongo que no me considera lo bastante inteligente para eso.

— ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamé.

— No, horrible es lo que ha hecho para conseguir su futuro marido – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas – Sí, señor, eso sí ha sido horrible.

Emily y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar y ver a Leah Clearwater a nuestro lado. Estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto en casa de Harry, su padre, se había cortado el cabello oscuro hasta la altura del mentón y nos observaba con un desagrado inexplicable, pero lo más sorprendente era la expresión amarga de su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Leah? – preguntó con un suspiro mi acompañante. La aludida dejó escapar un bufido.

— La playa es de todos, tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me dé la gana – respondió con voz de acero – ¿O es que has decidido quitarme eso también?

— Hola, Leah.

Jacob acababa de regresar cargado con lo que parecían dos cajones llenos de frutos silvestres típicos de la zona. Por la expresión tensa de su rostro, supe que había algo en Emily y Leah juntas que no le gustaba nada, y además se deshizo con rapidez de su carga, dejándola en la arena y mirando a las muchachas con cierta aprehensión.

— No tiene por qué ser así – susurró Emily, quien había ignorado la llegada de mi amigo y miraba a Leah con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿No? – La otra chica la miró con repugnancia – ¡Como eres! No puedes soportar ser la villana de la historia, ¿no? ¡Tienes que ingeniártelas para quedar como un mártir!

— Leah…– Advirtió Jake, y aunque le miré en busca de una explicación, me ignoró.

— No te metas, niño – Ladró ella, y observó por sobre el hombro de Jacob cómo Sam regresaba a la playa. Su gesto se puso aun más tenso – De todas maneras ya me voy, disfruten su fiesta de perdedores.

Y comenzó a caminar rauda por sobre la arena, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas que el resto de los muchachos y muchachas le dirigieron al verla aparecer. Emily, sobresaltándome y haciéndome botar un poco de mi cerveza, se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió tras sus pasos, pero ya no podía escucharlas y sus voces se las tragó el mar y la noche.

— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esa era Leah?

Sam había bajado el último tramo de los roqueríos con una agilidad sorprendente para la visión nocturna y los cajones que llevaba, y se había acercado a Jake con un rostro descompuesto y un tanto nervioso. Miraba el lugar donde Leah y Emily habían desaparecido con algo similar al terror.

— Era Leah, Sam – Corroboró mi amigo – Emily la ha seguido después de que la ha mandado a volar, será mejor que la sigas. Las cosas se pueden poner feas si Leah se enoja de verdad.

Sam asintió con seriedad y salió a paso veloz por el mismo lugar, internándose en la noche oscura con una temeridad sorprendente. Yo miré con la pregunta tatuada en el rostro a Jacob, pero él había seguido con los ojos al muchacho y fruncía los labios con preocupación.

— Bella – Me dijo – Iré con Sam por cualquier cosa, ¿sí? No demoraré mucho, quédate aquí cerca de la fogata por si tienes frío.

— ¿Estás seguro? – pregunté, mirando como el cielo y el mar se habían transformado en una sola e uniforme masa oscura – ¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?

Jacob rió divertido.

— Soy un indio salvaje, ¿recuerdas? No necesito de la magia oscura de los caras pálidas para conocer mi tierra – Hizo una morisqueta rara, como de meditación – Ella y yo somos uno.

Todavía me reía cuando ya había desaparecido tras la huella de Sam, Emily y Leah. Para mi tranquilidad, lo vi acercarse a hablar con Embry y Quil, sus mejores amigos, y partir en la búsqueda como un grupo, por lo que al menos estaría acompañado en caso de que se perdiera.

— Mucho drama, ¿eh?

Por lo que parecía la enésima vez en pocos minutos, me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas. Esta vez se trataba de Paul, un muchacho con el que recordaba haber hablado en alguna ocasión en casa de Billy, y que tal como Jacob había crecido varios centímetros. A diferencia de mi amigo, sin embargo, este tenía un aire taciturno y seguro de sí mismo que me pareció un tanto altanero, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo había ocupado el espacio dejado por Emily y chocado su botella con la mía.

— Sí… – murmuró, mirando las llamas de la fogata – Es el último chisme de la comunidad, el triángulo Leah- Sam- Emily.

— ¿Triángulo? – dije, sin poder evitar la curiosidad – Pensaba que Sam y Leah eran novios.

— Pues ya no lo son, Sam la ha dejado por Emily – Paul rió entre dientes – Menudo juego, ¿eh? Una prima por otra.

— No parece muy noble de parte de él – Razoné, desagradada por la forma en que había hablado de ellas, como si fueran simples sombreros que Sam había decidido rotar un día.

Paul se encogió de hombros, con ese gesto insoportable que alguna vez había visto en varios de mis compañeros del instituto cuando yo intentaba defender algo que se me antojaba degradante para el género femenino.

— A mí ni me importa – dijo, y me sonrió de manera misteriosa – ¿Pero qué me dices tú? ¿Te apuntas con un poco de diversión?

Alzó una ceja de tal forma que tuve que contenerme para no reír, y algo en su aura me decía que debía negarme a cualquier cosa que me ofreciera, pero de manera impulsiva acabé sonriéndole a modo de aceptación. Él rió entre dientes y comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— ¿Es whisky? – pregunté con ansiedad malsana.

— No, algo mucho mejor.

Sacó una bolsa de plástico muy arrugada y muy pequeña, no mayor del tamaño de la palma de su mano, y supe de inmediato qué era. Por supuesto, había escuchado en el instituto sobre su aspecto, e incluso cuando teníamos doce había corrido por todas las manos una fotografía, pero lo intuí primeramente por la manera en que Paul lo sacó, como si se tratara de su secreto especial que de pronto nos iba a unir. Lo que por supuesto era una estupidez, pues por muy drogado que te pusiera, la marihuana seguía teniendo un efecto de corta duración.

Y providencialmente, era otro de los puntos de mi estúpida lista.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Un amigo de Seattle – explicó Paul – Hace dos semanas fue mi cumpleaños y me la ha regalado, en general le compro.

— ¿Me enseñarías? – pregunté, mirándole a través de las pestañas con lo que esperaba fuera un buen intento de coqueteo. Sonreí como una idiota a propósito para elevar mis esperanzas – Siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad, ¿sabes? Experimentar cosas y eso.

— ¿Experimentar, eh? – Paul me lanzó una sonrisa perturbadora, levantándose del tronco y metiendo la bolsa nuevamente en uno de sus bolsillos – Tenemos que ir a un lugar más despejado si quieres probar. Si nos quedamos aquí nos plantarán un numerito o nos pedirá todo el mundo.

Asentí en silencio y me incorporé para seguirle a través de las rocas. Ninguna de las personas que aun comían, bebían y reían alrededor de la gran fogata nos prestó atención, demasiado embebidos como estaban en lo suyo, y al no ver ninguna señal de Jacob aceleré mi paso para ponerme a la altura de Paul. Intenté suprimir lo que habría dicho cualquiera de mis amigos si hubieran sabido mis intenciones, pero recordando nuestro último encuentro algo parecido al coraje me embargó con renovado valor.

Llegamos nuevamente al borde de la carretera y seguí a mi acompañante hacia la derecha, en dirección a Forks y hasta que me señaló una camioneta de deslavado color gris que le pertenecía. Una vez que entró, abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar y, prendiendo la radio en un dial donde sonaban éxitos de los sesenta, sacó una vez más su bolsa y unos pequeños papelitos para enrollar.

De pronto, me sentía como Japhy y Ray Smith en uno de sus tantos episodios espirituales en busca de la _esencia **(7)**_.

— Ves – Me explicó Paul, moviendo hábilmente sus dedos mientras enrolaba – Solo es cosa de práctica.

— Soy muy torpe.

— ¡Tonterías! Vamos, pásame esa caja de cerillas que hay en la guantera.

Le alcancé lo que me pedía mientras abría la ventana de su puerta, supuse para que el olor no se impregnara. Sonriéndome, prendió su improvisado cigarro y dio una gran calada, aspirando con fuerza el aire y esbozando una expresión placentera que me dio ganas de reír. Francamente, dudaba que actuara tan rápido, pero probablemente era parte de su ritual y no quise burlarme o cuestionarlo. Tampoco deseaba verme como él, por cierto.

Con una mirada expectante, como si esperara que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento, Paul me pasó cuidadosamente el canuto, indicándome cuál era la mejor forma de tomarlo para que la hierba no acabara fuera. Había fumado cigarrillos normales antes, así que aquel aspecto no me pareció extraño, pero cuando lo llevé a mis labios no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta.

— Todo o nada – dijo Paul, y di mi primera calada.

Aparte del sabor y un poco de picazón que me dejó en la garganta, en una primera instancia la marihuana no me produjo ninguna sensación extraña o desconcertante. Nos turnamos varias veces durante los minutos siguientes, escuchando la música y riéndonos cada vez que alguno estaba por dejar caer el papelillo, pero nada me pareció diferente en medio de aquella noche oscura y silenciosa. Me sentía bien, realmente bien y tranquila, un poco similar a esa sensación lánguida tras una larga jornada de sueño.

De no ser por la risa que se le escapó a Paul, no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba mostrando los efectos.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Le pregunté, y rió aun más fuerte.

— Has pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirando ese árbol – murmuró, señalando un roble viejo – Te ha atrapado.

— ¿Tú crees? Una vez me dijeron que es difícil la primera vez.

— Cambia de acuerdo a la persona – El muchacho sonrió – Tú has sido bendecida.

Y sin que pudiera verlo venir, se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo y estampó sus labios contra los míos. La primera reacción sensata y normal, por supuesto, porque jamás en la vida me podría interesar Paul, habría sido alejarlo, dejarle en claro que estaba equivocado si pensaba que me interesaba algo más que las plantitas que tenía en su bolsillo y que no era tan ingenua, pero por alguna razón me dejé estar por varios segundos, sintiendo su lengua insistente contra mi boca poco dispuesta a dejarse ir. De forma vaga, noté que Paul me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo, descendiendo para besar mi cuello y toquetearme alrededor de la cintura y sospechosamente cerca de mis pechos.

Cuando me dejó respirar un momento, solté una risita baja mientras él me acomodaba a horcajadas suyo, pero el volante me incomodaba en la espalda y no pude evitar echarme hacia atrás y dejar que la bocina sonara estrepitosamente en medio de la noche. Paul, al parecer demasiado concentrado y excitado, a juzgar por lo que pude notar bajo los jeans viejos de Rachel, no escuchó. Volvió a besarme con más insistencia.

Entonces, mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que no tenía intenciones de tener sexo por primera vez con él o ahí, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme con fuerza y las cosas empezaron a girar a mí alrededor. No fue la única ocasión en que experimenté algo así en la vida, más tarde tendría experiencias similares aunque con mejores cuidadores, pero probablemente sí fue la de peor magnitud.

El ataque de claustrofobia me hizo dejar escapar un quejido.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el idiota de Paul, jadeando y separándose tan solo unos centímetros de mí. Podía sentir su respiración caliente contra mi cuello, pero era más que eso, era un verdadero trópico y me sofocaba.

— No, no…– Me quejé de nuevo, tanteando con las manos en busca de la manilla de la puerta – No…no me siento bien, necesito aire…

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo por mí y me sacó en volandas. Quizá demasiado consciente de mi cuerpo, más de lo que nunca había estado, sentí el momento preciso en que las arcadas ascendieron por mi garganta y me arrodillé junto a unos arbustos, y fue justo a tiempo y en el lugar preciso, pues un segundo después estaba devolviendo todo mi estómago en medio de la oscuridad. A lo lejos, tras el pitido que me impedía escuchar bien, pude intuir que dos voces masculinas se trenzaban en una disputa verbal.

— ¿Bella?– Sentí unas manos recogerme el cabello tras la nuca y el cuerpo de alguien arrodillándose a mi lado – ¿Bella, estás bien?

Tosí fuerte y seco, y me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres ir a descansar a mi casa?

— No… – Me quejé – Llévame a Forks, Jake, por favor.

— ¿Y Charlie y Renee?

Las náuseas ascendieron nuevamente. Para mi verdadera sorpresa, pues no creía que hubiera quedado algo en mi estómago, vomité de nuevo. Jacob me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me ayudó a incorporarme con los miembros temblorosos, sudada y desorientada. Tenía deseos de encontrar cualquier hueco, por infecto y pequeño que fuera, y esconderme ahí hasta que todo acabara.

— Ay, Bella – Se lamentó Jacob – ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza? ¿Marihuana, en serio?

— Era parte de mi lista – Me defendí, y por increíble que fuera, me reí – Por dios, que lista más estúpida.

— ¿Lista? ¿Estás ebria también?

Diez años después, cuando Jacob pudo perdonarme por las primeras humillaciones amorosas que le di, le regalé tres motocicletas antiguas y maltrechas que encontré en una venta de garaje para que las arreglara. No necesité decírselo, pero esa fue mi forma de agradecerle por no dejarme tirada en la carretera, en medio de la nada y a una hora de cualquier cosa, y por ayudarme a llegar a casa sin que Renee o Charlie, quien aun no llegaba, se enteraran. Lo primero que hizo, y esto me lo contó Alice cuando me recuperé de mi primera mala experiencia con la marihuana, fue buscar en mi libreta de teléfonos y llamarla para que alguien estuviera pendiente de mí sin alertar a mis padres.

Mi amiga, qué gran pequeña persona que era y sigue siendo, apareció con gesto espantado a eso de las once y media de la noche. Llevaba su habitual bolsa de dormir y una pequeña mochila con sus cosas, y por recomendación de Jacob me sirvió un té solo y fuerte.

— Bella – Me dijo al oído, con su vocecita decidida y determinada – No sé por qué ni qué estás haciendo con tu vida, pero te ayudaré. No te preocupes, amiga, te ayudaré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) <strong>Disco de larga duración de un diámetro de 30, 5 centímetros. Forma masiva de grabación entre 1950 y 1980. Hacia esta última década, comienzan a compartir protagonismo con los casetes, y posteriormente fueron desbancados por los discos que hoy en día conocemos. Actualmente se publican algunos de colección._

_**(2) **Grupo de rock británico formado en 1965. El 30 de noviembre de 1979 sacan su disco más conocido y afamado, The Wall. _

_**(3) **__El primer disco de The Doors, de igual nombre, fue publicado en 1967. Hoy en día cuesta mucho encontrar su edición original. _

_**(4) **__Jim Morrison es el vocalista y escritor de The Doors. Es considerado uno de los 100 mejores cantantes de su tiempo, y también un miembro del club de los 27 al morir a esa edad en extrañas circunstancias._

_**(5) **El Gran Gatsby es el nombre de la novela más conocida de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Bella hace referencia a una cafetería de ese nombre en Forks, y si han leído Ojos de hierba, otro de mis fics, entenderán la conexión que hay entre esa y esta historia. _

_**(6) **Soul Kitchen es la segunda canción del álbum The Doors._

_**(7) **__Japhy y Ray Smith son dos personajes de la novela de Jack Kerouac, Los vagabundos del Dharma. Ansiosos de liberarse de la materialidad, experimentan con ciertos alucinógenos para buscar la esencia. _

_Hola, hola. ¿Ven que soy encantadora y no me he demorado nada? Realmente intento limpiar mi imagen a fondo, así que denme el crédito y reflexionen sobre mi noble acción del día, ¿sí? Bueno, en este capítulo me gustaría aclara que lo que le sucede a Bella con la marihuana es lo que al menos en mi país, Chile, se conoce como la pálida. No sé como le dirán en otras partes, pero básicamente comienzas a sentirte mal, te duele la cabeza, sientes que te vas a morir y a menudo tienes problemas con tu estómago, aunque es variable de acuerdo a cada persona. _

_Agradezco a las cuatro personas que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior y a quienes me están siguiendo. Una vez más, les pido paciencia, que Edward ya está apunto de aparecer, así que no desesperen. _

_Un beso y nos vemos por ahí, pronto. **GD.**_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**********Disclaimer:** ********Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Wild in the streets, barely alive_

_Mama's always telling me stay inside_

_Don't you hang around with those young boys_

_Soon you'll be loving them_

_They're all night toys_  
>.<p>

_Bella,_

_Hoy mamá me ha preguntado si estoy viendo a alguien. No creo que sospeche, sin embargo, fue más bien su revisión semestral acerca de mi vida amorosa, probablemente deseosa de dar su opinión. Me pregunto a menudo qué diría sobre Garrett, si dejaría de hablarme, si me permitiría al menos traerlo a casa y presentarlo, hacerle entender que no es un ladrón, sino una simple y buena persona. A veces me gusta pensar que me daría el privilegio de la duda, pero lo más seguro es que no. Siempre habla con sus amigas de sus esperanzas de que me case con algún compañero de la facultad, un futuro y rentable abogado como Michael, pero lo dice como un futuro lejano, como si todavía me tuviera en una cápsula donde el interés por los hombres no me toca. _

_¿Pero algo como Michael? Él siempre quiso un ama de casa ideal y mamá siempre quiso un esposo exitoso, ¿y cuál fue su sueño en común? ¿Qué diferenció a Renee del resto de pueblerinas ingenuas que andaban detrás de él? ¿Qué les hizo creer que funcionaría si apenas se conocían? _

_Mamá espera que tenga relaciones luego de casarme. No estoy segura, la noche anterior he sentido algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie cuando estaba con Garrett. Él no dijo nada, aunque sé que no es virgen. Me siento culpable por desearle, pienso en mamá y su rostro decepcionado, y aun así quiero. ¿Qué puede tener de malo si con él todo parece tan correcto? _

— ¿Bella, eres tú?

Corría ya el año de 1980 y faltaban exactamente once meses para que John Lennon fuera asesinado en Nueva York **_(1)_**. Era una de esas jornadas de enero típicas de Forks, tormentosas y frías, con ventisca que calaba hasta los huesos y llamaban a preparar chocolate caliente y quedarse en cama escuchando música, pero yo regresaba únicamente para cumplir con mi papel de hija modelo. Ya entonces comenzaba a disfrutar la libertad que el poco interés de mis padres me daba, aunque tampoco quería tentar demasiado al destino y me dejaba ver de vez en cuando. Fueron errores de la época, ahora lo sé, y su recuerdo se mantiene intacto pues fue en ese tiempo en que las paredes tan finamente construidas por Renee comenzaron a destruirse a nuestro alrededor.

— Soy yo – Contesté cansada, sintiéndome un poco estúpida e irritable.

Mamá apareció por la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba bien vestida y su cabello adecuadamente acomodado. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza con gesto ansioso, como si esperara encontrar algo incorrecto o fuera de lugar, pero acabó apretando con fuerza los labios y conteniendo el aliento. No sin cierto esfuerzo, reprimí un suspiro. Si no me equivocaba, estaba en uno de esos días en que le gustaba jugar a la familia normal y preocuparse por mi bienestar, aquellos que me hacían añorar la primera etapa de duelo en que simplemente no me veía en absoluto. ¿Dónde estaba la madre apática a través de la cual pasaba como un fantasma?

— ¿Dónde andabas? – Ladró de inmediato, sin darme mucho tiempo para respirar.

— En La Push, con Jake – respondí con voz cansina.

— ¿Jacob? – Las arrugas de sus ojos se hicieron más notorias y sus hombros se tensaron – ¿Estás saliendo con Jacob Black?

Quise ignorar su pregunta tan típica, y casi por cansancio no me di el placer de poner los ojos en blanco o esbozar una sonrisa desagradable. Por supuesto, en la mente de mamá la única forma de que yo no acabara repitiendo la suerte de Kate debía ser tratándome justo de la manera contraria en como había sido criada mi hermana, controlándome obsesivamente y esperando siempre lo peor. La idea de que yo saliera con una especie de relación a lo Garret debía espantarla hasta la médula, y no me habría sorprendido que albergara la esperanza de que me hiciera monja o algo por el estilo. Mientras más lejos de los hombres, mejor.

— No estoy saliendo con nadie, mamá – Expliqué con poca tolerancia – Jake y yo solo somos amigos, como siempre, aunque no veo qué jodido problema habría si estuviera saliendo con él.

Aparte de que no te gusta porque es de La Push, pensé para mis adentros. Sabía con sobrado conocimiento de causa que durante los primeros años de matrimonio había intentado cortar la amistad de Charlie con Billy, y me alegraba de que papá hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse firme al menos en eso. Eran los únicos amigos que valían la pena, mucho mejor que el grupo de cotorras que pululaban cerca de ella.

— No uses ese tono conmigo, Bella – Mamá se acercó molesta y arrugó la nariz con desagrado – ¿Qué es ese olor espantoso?

Me acerqué con lentitud a la mesita del teléfono, soltando una risita tonta y encogiéndome de hombros.

— Supongo que soy yo – Atiné a decir.

Lancé los zapatos sin muchos miramientos, deseosa de cambiar mis calcetines por unos nuevos, secos y confortables, e ignoré su mirada espantada al tiempo que me quitaba el impermeable y mi inútil gorro de lana negro. Todo lo que deseaba era una buena siesta y quizá algún bocadillo, además de escuchar un LP de The Clash **_(2)_ **que había conseguido, pero Renee se puso a mi lado y me olfateó como si se tratara de un perro tras su presa. De alguna forma, supongo que tendría que haber visto la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— Bella… – dijo contenida, modulando el diminuto e incrédulo hilo de voz que salía de su garganta – ¿Has estado bebiendo?

No medité demasiado mi respuesta, aunque desde luego eso habría sido lo correcto. Dije la verdad no porque quisiera hacerme la rebelde o por buscar su enfado, y porque además no contaba con le importara tanto. Pensé que por un momento en su vida le gustaría dejar de escuchar mentiras.

— Sí – respondí con tranquilidad, y el rostro de mamá se descompuso.

Me contempló largamente y con expresión vacía, abriendo la boca una vez y cerrándola a la siguiente, sin entender. Como dolida porque yo le estuviera haciendo eso, diciéndole mis secretos que celosamente buscaba y que al parecer no deseaba saber, o como si fuera una extraña a la que no reconocía, lo que probablemente era así, pues a mí me sucedía lo mismo con ella. Éramos dos extranjeras con un antiguo lazo en común cuya amarra poco a poco se iba soltando.

Sus facciones estaban lívidas cuando consiguió hablar. Su cuerpo entero temblaba.

— Estás castigada – Sentenció con frialdad, arrastrando cada palabra que salía de sus labios como si le costara dominarse – Ve arriba, lávate la cara y duerme un rato. Para cuando pienses bien las cosas y quieras pedirme disculpas, estaré en la cocina. Y olvídate de ver a ese muchacho, o a cualquier muchacho para el caso, y de salir por ahí a hacer estupideces. ¿Entendido?

Yo simplemente la miré y apreté la mandíbula, ese fue mi segundo error. Aquello solo la enfureció más y de manera innecesaria, era una provocación a la autoridad que creía que aun ostentaba y en la que yo no encontraba nada más que una imagen patética de poder despótico. Respeta para que te respeten era mi máxima.

— ¿Entendido? – Repitió con énfasis, y me agarró del antebrazo con una fuerza inesperada. Sus ojos, llorosos y atormentados, no me conmovieron. Había tenido mucho de eso durante mi infancia y ya estaba harta.

— Suéltame – Susurré, tironeando para zafarme, pero ella solo apretó más – Suéltame, por favor… ¡Suéltame, mamá, me haces daño!

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Charlie acababa de llegar del trabajo y nos observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con expresión indescifrable. Nos miró alternativamente a ambas, esperando desde luego una explicación razonable para semejante escena, pero no necesité pensarlo dos veces. Aprovechando el pequeño momento de debilidad de Renee, me deshice de su presa de un solo tirón y subí corriendo por las escaleras y hasta mi cuarto, cerrando con un golpe sordo la puerta y apoyándome contra ella mientras escuchaba.

Nadie me siguió. Con la respiración contenida, aguardé y aguardé, hasta que un minuto después los gritos cruzados de mis padres llenaron la planta baja, ese ruido al que luego me haría insanamente tolerante. Los latidos alocados de mi corazón se calmaron y me permití suspirar aliviada.

Esa fue la primera discusión fuerte en casa desde la disputa ancestral de Charlie y Renee el día en que Michael llamó. Llegó a romper la mediana tranquilidad con que habían transcurrido las cosas, el punto muerto donde nada se movía ni para bien ni para mal, y que nos había permitido ignorar lo que hervía bajo nuestros pechos. Las celebraciones de Navidad y fin de año pasaron a través de la familia Swan sin generar ningún rumor fresco para los vecinos hambrientos de chismes. Aunque un poco más tarde que de costumbre, Renee se levantó una mañana de diciembre con la determinación habitual de todos los años y engalanó su casa con la eterna esperanza de ganar el concurso anual que organizaba el ayuntamiento, y la apegada familia cristiana se unió y recogió en la intimidad del hogar para sortear juntos la primera Navidad sin Kate, pues al menos se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que importaba.

No sé si alguien se lo creyó o estuvo tan aburrido como para llegar a interesarse, pero para cualquier observador cuidadoso habría sido evidente que todo era una fachada tácitamente construida por cada uno. Papá aun estaba dolido y mamá era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer su error, y la Navidad, lejos de reflejar unidad familiar, se redujo a una tensa cena que acabó con Renee llorando y Charlie viendo villancicos repetidos en televisión. Yo subí al techo para sobornar a las nubes y buscar estrellas.

Luego, llegó ese día brutal en que vi en mi madre un animal que no conocía, y tal como un jarrón que espera al borde de la mesa, todo se hizo añicos. Renee, si no me equivocaba demasiado, había estado a punto de golpearme. A punto de repetir aquello que había jurado que jamás haría, lo que la transformó en una víctima a ella y a su hija mayor, y lo que Charlie tanto repudiaba.

Decidida a dejar de pensar, mantuve mi habitación en la penumbra y prendí la radio de un manotazo, sintonizando el dial de los éxitos y desplomándome de inmediato sobre la cama. Hice una mueca en cuanto el presentador anuncio _I wanna be where the boys are_ de The Runaways **_(3)_**, pero no hice nada por remediarlo. Nunca me gustó ese grupo, me parecía un conglomerado de tipas con pinta de prostitutas baratas que aspiraban a hacer rock, y no lograban venderme su postura de chicas incomprendidas. Se me hacían plásticas, irreales y armadas, lejanas a una chica como yo que realmente estaba perdida, pero por primera vez una de sus canciones me hizo un poco de sentido. Después de todo, mi madre también era un dolor de cabeza.

Observando cada cinco minutos el reloj de mi mesita de noche, esperé a que llegaran las siete y con ello la anunciada llamada de Alice. Se había ido después de las fiestas a pasar sus últimas semanas de vacaciones de invierno en Nueva York, igual que todos los años, pero había prometido con firmeza que hablaríamos todos los días a pesar de la distancia. Por desesperado que fuera, ese era mi mejor momento.

Mi amiga se había tomado mi lamentable episodio en La Push como una cruzada personal. Al contrario de Jake, quien gracias a la edad y la ligereza propia de su carácter le daba a los hechos un aire más bien anecdótico y divertido, Alice estaba determinada a alejarme de las malas conductas y matar mi tiempo en cosas más productivas que fumar sustancias ilegales y vomitar por las carreteras, aunque le frustraba que yo acabara corriendo una vez más a la reserva para evadirme con Jacob. No podía evitarlo, a él acudía cuando su excesiva preocupación y la indiferencia de mis padres me hastiaban, era mi salvador y mi consuelo, pero no estaba segura de por cuanto tiempo más. Llegaría el día en que él también comenzaría a preocuparse, a preguntar más de lo que podía responder.

— ¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz amortiguada de Charlie me sacó de pronto de mis cavilaciones perdidas. Acercándome a la radio y bajando su volumen, noté que la casa había vuelto a quedar en silencio. No supe qué contestar a su pregunta, confundida como estaba y sin saber el estado real de mis sentimientos, pero él entendió mi vacilación.

— Es Alice, Bella. Está en el teléfono – Explicó.

Me incorporé con la rapidez propia que genera algo esperado. Al abrir la puerta, encontré el rostro preocupado de mi padre, ensombrecido por la segura y reciente pelea y el cansancio del día laboral. A veces me encontraba mirándolo y me parecía que envejecía diez años con cada jornada que pasaba, como si arrastrara una sombra demoledora sobre sus espaldas y esta lo fuera consumiendo.

— ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó en un susurro. Eché un vistazo a la puerta de su dormitorio y supuse que mamá ya se había encerrado.

— Sí – murmuré titubeante. Él asintió.

— Bueno. Te dejo para que hables con confianza.

Y bajó por las escaleras con expresión desganada, la tenue luz de la lámpara reflejándose en su rostro ajado y lleno de nuevas arrugas, y las entradas de su calvicie un poco más pronunciadas. Soltando un suspiro, me acerqué al teléfono.

Resultaba que Alice llamaba para contarme extasiada que su padre ya le había comprado su regalo de cumpleaños número dieciséis, aunque en realidad solo llegaría en febrero, a tiempo con la fiesta y la credencial que le permitía usarlo. Era su primer coche, un Chevrolet Camaro amarillo del que yo no entendía nada y que el señor Brandon, como conocía a su hija y su habitual suspicacia e insistencia, había decidido no ocultar. Por la voz de mi amiga, parecía que la máquina había salido del mismo cielo.

— Creo que vendrá muy bien con mi nuevo estilo, ¿sabes? – Parloteaba sin tomar descanso, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de mi rostro al escucharla como más me gustaba, sin preocuparse por la estupideces que la tonta de Bella hacía – Quiero hacerme un corte de cabello dramático para celebrar que por fin alcanzo mis llaves.

— Solo dime que no te harás algo a lo Donna Summer **_(4)_** – Bromeé, y Alice se rió por mi tono de súplica.

— Nada de eso, Janis Joplin **_(5)_** – Aseguró, usando el tonto apodo que me había dado después de la marihuana – Aun no me decido bien, pero tengo una idea y no va por ahí. No es una lista, por supuesto, pero no dejaré indiferente a nadie.

— Ya, claro… como si alguna vez hubieras pasado desapercibida – Ambas reímos – De cualquier forma, estoy deseando ver el rostro de Lauren cuando llegues en tu ridículo coche de niña rica.

— Delirará – Corroboró Alice entre risas – Aunque creo que le gustará más tu plan.

Sonreí de una forma un poco macabra con su mención. Desde que sabía cuál era el siguiente punto de mi lista a cumplir, Alice se había manifestado mucho más interesada y convencida con mis planes absurdos. La perspectiva de hacerle una broma pesada a Lauren, idiota estirada como pocas y la hija mimada de los Mallory, la familia más opuesta que podía encontrarse a los Brandon, añadía un gusto especial del que mi amiga no había sido consciente al inicio, pero ahora lucía más que dispuesta. Yo simplemente la detestaba por sus eternos comentarios hirientes a todo el mundo y su postura de reina de preparatoria barata. Quien dijo que la venganza era mala era un jodido idiota.

— ¡Pero bueno! – Exclamó Alice al cabo de un rato – ¡Basta de hablar de mí! ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?

Su pregunta rompió la perfecta y frívola burbuja de automóviles, peinados y planes infantiles en la que habíamos estado. Había sido hermoso mientras duró.

— Lo de siempre – murmuré como quien no quiere la cosa – Llegué un poco ebria a la casa, mamá lo notó, discutimos y casi me arranca un brazo. También conseguí un estupendo LP que tendrás que escuchar en cuanto llegues…

— Ay, Bella – Mi amiga gimió angustiada al otro lado de la línea – ¿Ha sido muy horrible?

— No – Confesé, con una sinceridad y naturalidad que me asustaron, pues no era sano para nadie acostumbrarse a cosas así – Supongo que me he sorprendido un poco, eso es todo. Por suerte Charlie ha llegado a tiempo.

— Bueno, no justifico a tu madre, pero tampoco puedo decir que tú seas un ángel. Tu hermana murió en un accidente de coche y andas por ahí con alcohol. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

— ¡Pues que soy una tarada sin remedio! – Exclamé con falsa jovialidad. Después del numerito con Renee no tenía ganas de tomarme nada muy en serio.

— No te hagas la lista conmigo. Janis murió a los veintisiete, pero sospecho que te estás esforzando mucho para lograrlo a los diecisiete.

— Alice, no es para tanto – Me defendí – Además, estoy de vacaciones. Prometo comportarme mejor cuando regresemos a clases.

— ¿Promesa? – Su voz sonó esperanzada.

— Mierda, ¡sí!

— Excelente. Ahora tendré que cortar, Cynthia está presionando por ver el coche y temo que lo ensucie antes que yo.

— Vale, pero recuerda nuestra reunión para definir detalles del plan "perra con herpes".

Lo último que escuché de mi amiga fue su risa musical con un interesante matiz malvado. Al cortar, la ausencia de su voz suave y tranquila, siempre alegre pese a todo, se hizo aun más notoria en esa casa de pronto tan amplia y tan silenciosa, pero no había remedio. Regresé a mi habitación adormilada, cansada y con el vientre adolorido, y como si un ente superior me estuviera observando y deseara martirizarme, volvían a pasar la misma pista de The Runaways.

Sí, pensaba, Joan Jett podía ser una cretina idiota que no sabía nada de rock, pero mientras corroboraba que el período me iba a bajar pronto, yo también quería estar donde los chicos están. O al menos que por unos tres días me crecieran bolas.

Una semana y media después, medio muertas por nuestro regreso a clases y con ello a los horarios, Alice y yo nos vimos forzadas a ejecutar nuestra última reunión de venganza en _El Gran Gatsby._ Se había desatado una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas que dejaba a Forks y la reserva virtualmente incomunicados con Port Angeles y el resto de la civilización humana, y mientras las máquinas traídas desde Seattle trabajaran para retirar la nieve ningún coche podría osar acercarse. Como Alice quería darle a nuestro plan un secretismo un poco absurdo e innecesario, no puse demasiados reparos a pesar de mi última experiencia con Renee.

No debía importarme sus descargas, además. Ni yo me había disculpado por quién sabe qué cosa ni ella había tenido las agallas para reconocer que era una cobarde. No habíamos hablado desde nuestro triste encuentro, y como Charlie y yo éramos por naturaleza callados, mi hogar se había transformado en el refugio de tres islas solitarias que rara vez interactuaban. Mi última semana de vacaciones había sido una simple y triste sucesión de días en la que, por otro lado, había avanzado muchísimo con mis lecturas.

— ¿Es ese? – preguntó Alice, apartándome de mis pensamientos cuando el pequeño y acogedor café de Elizabeth Masen surgió a un costado de la carretera.

Asentí en silencio, guardándome una sonrisa medio burlona. Aunque Alice ya había estado una vez, tenía tal mal sentido de la orientación que podría haber confundido el café con un burdel sin problemas. O quizá yo lo recordaba demasiado bien tras mi experiencia cercana al orgasmo probando su estupenda tarta de chocolate.

— ¡Ah, mira! – murmuré, notando una figura larguirucha y morena que sacaba la nieve apilada de la entrada del local – ¡Es Seth!

— ¿Quién?

— Seth Clearwater, el hijo menor de Harry – Alice me observó confundida – No importa, es un conocido.

— ¿No es un poco joven para trabajar? – comentó con curiosidad. A pesar de su amplio crecimiento, el hermano de Leah todavía arrojaba los restos de una infancia no muy lejana e identificable.

— Supongo que no tendrá planes de entrar a la universidad – Razoné. Justo en ese momento, Seth alzó la cabeza y me reconoció con una afectuosa sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto con la mano – No todo el mundo puede, Al.

Mi amiga pareció avergonzada al comprender lo que le decía, aunque no se lo reproché. Protegida como estaba por su burbuja, una que no había escogido y de la cuál no debía por qué tener ganas de salir, resultaba complejo imaginar una vida diferente a su comodidad llena de lujos y oportunidades en el futuro. Además, si bien Alice había tenido todo al alcance de su mano, aun más que el resto de mis compañeros del instituto, su gran virtud era que nunca había hecho gala de ello. O casi nunca, si ignorábamos su aparatoso y espectacular Camaro que despertaría la verde envidia de todo el pueblo.

— ¡Hola, Bella!

Con una pala en una mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, Seth se acercó a mi monovolumen en cuanto bajé. De cerca, comprobé que me había pasado por al menos dos cabezas y media, pero me alivió que sus familiares hoyuelos siguieran formándose en las mejillas. Resultaba extraño pensar que alguien como él compartía los mismos genes con Leah, sobre todo al recordar mi último encuentro con ella en la playa.

— Hola, Seth, ¿qué tal? Está es Alice, mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Hola! – Saludó ella, sonriéndole abiertamente como era su costumbre. El chico la miró de pies a cabeza con una expresión tímida que me sorprendió.

— Uh… hola – murmuró poco convencido, alzando la pala y rascándose la nuca – Pasen a buscar un lugar, en un minuto estoy con ustedes.

Le miré sorprendida a pesar de no resultarme extraña su actitud. Por triste que sonara, la presencia de un par de muchachitas acomodadas como nosotras, en especial de mi amiga con la sombra de un padre poderoso, debía sacar a Seth de su zona de comodidad por costumbre. A mí al menos me conocía desde niño, pero no era raro que el resto le provocara aquel milenario sentimiento de inferioridad tan cultivado en Forks. Intenté darle un poco de confianza con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras nos alejábamos.

No había más de cuatro mesas ocupadas cuando entramos al cálido ambiente de _El Gran Gatsby. _Apoltronado junto a una abundante chimenea, un gordo gato blanco nos clavó sus perezosos ojos al colarnos rodeadas de ventisca y un poco de barro, pero no dio mayor gesto de bienvenida que estirar sus patas traseras y bostezar mostrándonos sus dientes. Al parecer, no éramos una clientela muy divertida, pues se acurrucó en el felpudo y decidió echarse una siesta.

La naturalidad de aquel animal solo podía explicarse por el ambiente tan característico que lo rodeaba. Por muy miserable e inmoral que lo considerara mi madre y sus amigas, aquel pequeño local siempre olía a algo exquisito horneándose y estaba adornado por múltiples, alocadas e interesantes fotografías de los genios del siglo XX. Jazzistas, rockeros sudorosos lanzándose a su público o escritores, en cada rincón había algo que captaba tu atención y hablaba de una historia. Se parecía tanto a mi propia habitación que resultaba imposible no sentirme muy a gusto.

Atraída por un enorme retrato de The Beatles cruzando Abbey Road **_(6)_**, Alice nos guió hacia la mesa desocupada y solitaria que quedaba pegada a la ventana. Echándole un vistazo curioso al resto de los clientes, contemplé divertida a la mismísima Elizabeth Masen, quien estaba sentada en la barra con su singular cabello alborotado tapándole el rostro mientras leía. Debió sentir mis ojos concentrados, pues levantó la cara y me sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Alice rió en voz baja.

— No la mires mucho – susurró – Recuerda que tu madre cree que es bruja y hace vudú.

— Nadie que tenga una foto tan grande de The Beatles puede ser malo – Razoné – Menos con lo que recuerdo de esa tarta de chocolate que probé aquí, ¿crees que aun la haga?

— No lo sé ni me importa – Mi amiga sacudió su cabeza y me miró con desaprobación – Recuerda que esta es una junta profesional y debemos concentrarnos.

— Oh… – Solté una risa floja – Mil disculpas, no sabía que estaba tratando con un miembro de la KGB **_(7)_**.

Alice me sacó la lengua. Justo en ese momento, Seth entró al café seguido de una desgarbada y alta figura que reconocí como Masen. Elizabeth, alerta a la puerta, saltó enérgica de la barra y se acercó a saludar a su hijo como un verdadero torbellino. Seth nos buscó con la mirada antes de venir a tomar nuestra orden.

Treinta minutos después, en nuestra mesa se desplegaban dos sendos trozos de tarta de chocolate y una bandeja de tres pastelillos más pequeños que había pedido Alice, además de grandes tazas de humeante café cargado que no se parecían en nada al agua diluida que servían en Port Angeles. A pesar de las aspiraciones de mi amiga, la junta profesional se había reducido a un repaso general del plan y nada más, siendo olvidado pronto en favor del azúcar y la comodidad reconfortante cerca del fuego.

— Creo que le diré a mamá que compré aquí mi torta de cumpleaños – Meditó Alice, mirando con deleite el último bocado de pastelillo que le quedaba – No tiene nada que envidiarle a las que se encargan en Seattle.

— No sé si se dedica a hacer cosas tan grandes.

— Le preguntaré cuando nos vayamos. Quizá pueda sobornarla para que me dé ese retrato también, es estupendo – Señaló un cuadro de John Lennon que estaba tras la barra. No era de los más conocidos, pero se veía tan joven que era imposible que tuviera más de veinte años.

— Róbalo – Propuse, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice frunció el ceño.

— Espero que eso no esté en tu tonta lista – Amenazó – Lo de Lauren pasa, es casi un acto de justicia humana y divina.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, divertida por su tono, y levanté mi palma derecha con solemnidad.

— Nada de asaltos – Prometí, tomando un trago de café y mordisqueando ausentemente un pedazo de tarta – Creo que lo próximo es deshacerme de mi carta V.

Lo dije con un tono despreocupado y casual, como si estuviera hablando de un tema banal y casi tópico, pero no podía generar una reacción suave, desde luego. Los ojos de Alice, era que no, se abrieron como platos y se atragantó con su comida.

— ¿Estás segura? – preguntó, bajando la voz como una chismosa y acercando su cabeza a la mía – Quiero decir, no hay nada de malo con esperar al sujeto ideal y toda esa mierda cursi.

— Supongo que no – Reconocí, riéndome por la manera en que lo había dicho – Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Ni loca espero a los diecinueve como mi hermana. Además, no estoy segura de que ese sujeto ideal exista, ¡tendría que ser un jodido mártir!

Alice asintió con una sonrisa vehemente.

— Te concedo ese punto – dijo – Pero en realidad mi pregunta era otra, ¿has pensado en alguien?

— Ah… – murmuré – Eso.

Un suspiró profundo se escapó de mi pecho en cuanto escuché la pregunta. Recostándome con lentitud sobre la cómoda silla, contemplé los pies de los cuatro de Liverpool **_(8)_** y mecí mi cabello entre las manos, frunciendo los labios y las cejas como un niño que no entiende las tablas de multiplicar.

Por supuesto, no creía ser demasiado remilgada si rogaba por perder la virginidad con alguien del que luego no me avergonzara o arrepintiera. No se trataba de una ilusión romántica, no aspiraba a una cama llena de rosas rojas y velas encendidas en medio de la penumbra, porque además aquello probablemente me habría inducido al vómito, y mucho menos sentir aunque fuera una pizca de conexión emocional, pero sí me gustaba pensar que podía encontrar un chico que estuviera en un término medio. Alguien que entendiera que no le estaba pidiendo ser mi esposo ni que se comportara como un galán de película barata. Solo un buen muchacho, un muchacho respetuoso de mi decisión extraña y peculiar.

El problema, claro estaba, era que a grandes rasgos era factible clasificar a los adolescentes de Forks en dos grupos, al menos si hablábamos de experiencia sexual. Por un lado, estaba aquella tropa de arrogantes que fuera de sus casas y la supervisión paterna se comportaba muy diferente a lo que dictaban los valores cristianos, pregonando en voz baja y como un rumor incesante sobre su amplio conocimiento a la hora de satisfacer a una mujer. Sujetos como Tyler Crowley, por ejemplo, que se jactaba de ser un experto amante cuando en realidad era solo un gran y gordo fraude. O como Newton y su postura de niño guapo que trae a todas locas detrás de sus pies.

La otra mayoría, la gran mayoría, era la de los recatados y reprimidos que realmente esperaban cumplir con los sacramentos, los que correrían al primer intento si llegaba a acercarme y explicarles mis intenciones tan poco acostumbradas. "¡Hey!" – Podía verme diciéndole a Mitch Mahonan, con su camisa bien planchada y sus zapatos lustrados – "¿Quieres venir a mi casa el próximo jueves? Estoy harta de ser una jodida virgen y has salido ganador en mi tómbola de la fortuna".

No muy probable.

Afortunadamente, sabía que no todo era de blanco y negro. En mis innumerables clasificaciones y análisis de mis compañeros, había llegado a barajar un puñado de nombres que me daba esperanzas o al menos mantenía la llama viva. Estaba Eric Yorkie, por un lado, cretino y sabelotodo extraordinario, pero buena persona en general, lleno de granos y con un conocido deseo de meterme mano desde que mi trasero se había desarrollado. No era el Romeo que toda chica esperaba, aunque desde luego no podía ponerme quisquillosa.

También estaba Jeremiah Goldberg, delgaducho judío que estaba obsesionado con los detalles más mínimos, tristes y repugnantes del Holocausto Nazi pues su abuelo había muerto gaseado, y Samuel Hook, el más normal de los candidatos y por lo mismo el más improbable, pues poco se sabía y bien podía salir a denunciarme al sanatorio mental en cuanto le hiciera mi propuesta.

En otras circunstancias habría pensado en Ben, pero no me parecía ni siquiera como una buena oportunidad de molestar a Angela. Había límites para todo y el chico de tu amiga, por muy distanciada que estuvieras, era una de las reglas de oro.

— Deberías intentarlo primero con Samuel – Opinó Alice, una vez que la hice partícipe de mis reflexiones – Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no, dudo que suelte la noticia.

— Sí, es probable… – murmuré pensativa, pero mi amiga, que me conocía bien y mejor, me miró con intensidad.

— ¿Ninguno te convence mucho, eh?

— No – Reconocí a regañadientes – He crecido con todos los imbéciles en que estoy pensado, ¿cómo es posible que me imagine follándomelos? ¿A Erick, a quien vi desnudo cuando teníamos siete? ¿A Jeremiah y su episodio digestivo en clases de gimnasia?

Alice rió con una alegría nostálgica al recordar los episodios de los buenos tiempos, cuando todo lo que importaba era coger un puesto en la obra de teatro anual y lograr mayor ración de galletas durante la cena. Eventualmente, lanzó un suspiro y frunció el ceño, meditabunda.

— ¿Y Richard? – dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué Richard?

— ¡Richard Wilkins! – Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco – Llegó hace dos años y está en tu clase de Biología. No lo has visto desde niño y dijiste que era guapo.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! – Había dicho que era guapo cuando mis estándares de belleza eran los de una púber – No, ya no me gusta.

Alice golpeó su frente contra la mesa. Una pareja de ancianos, sentados a unos dos puestos de nosotras, la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Bella – Se quejó – Esto es Forks, no Hollywood. No vas a encontrar caminando por la calle a un chico a lo James Dean.

— ¿Y como Paul Newman **_(9)_**?

Mi amiga solo me fulminó con la mirada.

Con el paso de los días, desafortunadamente, y luego de superar la satisfacción de ver el rostro de Lauren frente a su coche rayado en al aparcamiento, tuve que reconocer que tenía razón. Si quería lograr algo, tenía que bajar mis estándares de calidad, resignarme a encontrar un buen muchacho que no echara a correr el rumor de que Bella Swan era una puta necesitada de sexo y asumir que yo tampoco era una versión local de Marilyn Monroe. Pasaba por los pasillos y miraba a mis compañeros, ruidosos y molestos, buscando la aprobación desesperada del resto del rebaño, e intentaba imaginarme con alguno de ellos desnuda, superando el trauma que supone exponerse de esa forma. Funcionaba por un momento, cuando los idealizaba y volvía mudos, pero luego todo se iba al carajo.

De esa manera, llegó febrero y la sublime fiesta de Alice, el hielo pegado a las botas y una segunda llamada de Michael, la que afortunadamente no presencié. Comenzaron las discusiones habituales de mis padres y el instituto hirvió en rumores al descubrir a Lyla Green con Stuart Dickinson en la habitación de los señores Brandon a punto de tener relaciones, pero mi amiga no los resentía y se contentaba con que sus padres no se hubieran enterado. Me descubrí comenzando a impacientarme, preocupada de no tener el coraje de decidirme por uno de los muchachos en los que había pensado.

Entonces, la pequeña llama de suerte que me había sido esquiva desde el año anterior me sonrió.

Caminaba un jueves por la tarde a clases de Biología en compañía de Angela y le pregunté cómo le había ido con el informe que debíamos entregar en unos minutos. Mi amiga se espantó, horrorizada al descubrir que lo había dejado en nuestra mesa de la cafetería, y encogiéndome de hombros, la vi devolverse a paso rápido entre medio de la masa humana. Entré al salón desganada y desparramé mis libros sobre la mesa, y mientras tanteaba con una mano en busca de un lápiz en el bolso, observé cómo mis compañeros iban llenando sus asientos.

En eso estaba cuando sucedió. La respuesta a mis predicamentos pasó por mi lado como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como lanzándome a la cara lo obvio y lo que ciegamente había ignorando. Porque había un muchacho en Forks que no encajaba en ninguno de los dos grupos. Uno que no tenía reputación personal o familiar que pudiera arruinarse, pues ya estaba por completo arruinada, y que estaba incapacitado para decirle a cualquier persona algo de nuestro hipotético encuentro sexual.

¿Quién querría escucharlo? ¿Quién le creería si me decía que no?

Fue como si las puertas del cielo se abriera sobre mi cabeza y un coro de estúpidos querubines me cantaran al oído. Una epifanía clara y dura, de esas que te preguntas cómo has sido tan lento para no darte cuenta.

— ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?

Angela había regresado y me hablaba jadeante gracias a la carrera. Por la forma ambigua en que me miraba, como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, supe que en mis labios debía bailar una sonrisa tonta y complacida.

— ¡Mejor que nunca! – exclamé, apresurándome a abrir el cuaderno de Biología con una dedicación poco acostumbrada – Mejor que nunca.

Unos minutos después, por sobre el hombro y aprovechando el instante en que nadie se preocupaba de lo que hacía, posé mi vista sobre Edward Masen, quien observaba aburrido por la ventana y tamborileaba con los dedos de manera ausente sobre su mesa solitaria.

Ese fue mi tercer error, le gusta canturrearme al oído de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> John Lennon, conocido miembro de The Beatles, fue asesinado el 8 de diciembre de 1980 cuando regresaba a su apartamento. El autor del disparo fue un fanático. _

_**(2)** The Clash es una banda británica de punk, de las más influyentes en el desarrollo de la contracultura del mismo nombre. Estuvieron activos entre 1976 y 1986. _

_**(3)** The Runaways es un grupo estadounidense conformado solo por mujeres adolescentes. Fue discriminado por la crítica especializada y otras bandas de rock por su agrupación forzada y la excesiva explotación de la sexualidad de sus miembros. Hoy en día solo están activas Joan Jett y Lita Ford, ambas guitarristas. _

_**(4)** Donna Summer es una cantante afroamericana de pop y disco. Fue llamada la reina del disco. _

_**(5)** Janis Joplin es una cantante de rock miembro del club de los 27 por morir a esa edad. Fue la primera real estrella femenina del rock, y un símbolo del movimiento hippie. Conocida por su abuso de sustancias ilegales. _

_**(6)** Abbey Road es una calle de Londres donde se encontraban los estudios de grabación de The Beatles. La portada del álbum del mismo nombre es conocida por mostrarlos caminando por el cruce peatonal. _

_**(7)** La KGB (del ruso, Comité para la Seguridad del Estado) fue la agencia de inteligencia de la Unión Soviética desde 1954 hasta 1991. Durante la época de la Guerra fría, su alcance fue igual al de la CIA o el FBI. _

_**(8)** The Beatles fueron llamados los cuatro de Liverpool por provenir todos de aquella ciudad. _

_**(9)** Paul Newman es un actor estadounidense ganador de dos premios Oscar. Murió en 2008, pero tanta en su época de gloria como hoy es considerado un símbolo sexual. _

_._

_¡Bueno! No fue tan pronto como me habría gustado pero tampoco puede quejarse nadie de haberlo dejado botado. Me parece que ha sido un margen bastante humano de espera :) Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han ido leyendo, dejando comentarios y apoyándome, se han portado muy bien el último capítulo y no me he visto tentada de saltar al río Mapocho :B ¿Qué más? Sí, alguien me preguntó por las fechas en que sucede la historia y, como han visto, lo he dejado caer astutamente (o algo así xD), pero estoy abierta a dudas por si aun tienen inquietudes. Como ven, ahora está apunto de meterse en la historia el querido Edward, así que agradezco si han llegado aquí padeciendo la sequía. _

_Un beso y espero a saber qué les ha parecido. En mi blog dejé la canción de The Runaways que aparece aquí, y es probable que suba algunas imágenes de la época para ir ilustrando. Un beso. **GD.**_


	5. Capítulo cinco

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo cinco**

****.

_Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?_

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_._

**E**lizabeth Masen levantó polvos de escándalo una noche de octubre del 64 como la que murió mi hermana. Llegó con el aguacero, un mal presagio al que todos se aferraron para rechazarla, bajando de un bus con un bolso en una mano y un bulto pequeño en la otra, y con su eterna apariencia de ingenua muchacha hippie. Surgió de la nada, con un pasado dudoso que nadie quería escuchar y del que todos especulaban, y como si no bastara con tener que soportar su vestimenta reprochable, confesó con sinceridad a la primera persona curiosa que preguntó que era soltera. Una soltera con un niño de meses cuyo padre se lo había llevado el viento.

Por lo que sé, nadie le dio muchas esperanzas de vida en Forks. Fueron hostiles a su usanza, discriminando, murmurando y aislando, nunca de frente. Con la calma de las familias aburridas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, esperaron a que la mujer se volviera loca en aquel infierno de frío y lluvia, pero ella, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo impasible e incluso tuvo el descaro de montar un negocio que con los años le había dado la estabilidad digna que ninguno le deseó.

Resguardado por la protección de los primeros años, no se supo mucho sobre su pequeño bastardo. La evidencia viva del pecado, la prueba tangible del comportamiento licencioso que la madre debía haber llevado, creció ajena al desagrado que rotaba en torno a él. Como un traje que no le quedaba bien, el problema con Edward Masen era su existencia en sí, y daba lo mismo como fuera a crecer en ese ambiente hostil, siempre se le recordaría su concepción inadecuada.

Mi primera noción de su existencia se remonta a los seis años, probablemente. Influida por las palabras de mi madre, de esa clase de afirmaciones que uno asume en la infancia como mandamientos, sabía que ni la señorita Masen ni su hijo eran personas de fiar o que valieran la pena. A todos los niños se nos dijo lo mismo, era mejor prevenir que curar algún tipo de vínculo amistoso, pero algunos se lo tomaban más en serio que otros. Creo que yo le tenía más susto a contrariar a Renee que a otra cosa.

Recuerdo a Mike Newton, por ejemplo, regordete y de espeso cabello rubio, acosando a Masen con preguntas sobre su padre. Que dónde está, que por qué no tienes, que el mío es el mejor del mundo y que eres un tonto, porque todos tienen padre y si no algo va mal contigo. Y Masen ahí, frente a él y con los puñitos apretados, aguantando como Mike hacía que todo el salón festinara de su orfandad y de lo puta que era su madre por dejarse embaucar por cualquiera.

A partir de episodios como ese, supongo que el muchacho entendió instintivamente cómo funcionaba la cadena trófica en nuestro pueblo de mierda. Mientras crecimos, sus imágenes se volvieron vagas y se articulaban en pequeños fragmentos, nunca entrando del todo en lo que podría llamarse sociedad escolar: Masen intentando en vano encajar en algún grupo, caminando tenso por los pasillos y consintiendo de vez en cuando, cada vez menos a medida que crecíamos, el horrible tratamiento de idiotas como Mike o Tyler. Si algunos decidieron ignorarlo para ahorrarse problemas, yo decidí pensar que se merecía lo que le pasaba. Nunca entendí la pasividad antes nuestros desagradables compañeros. Pensaba que, de ser yo la condenada al rechazo desde que era bebé, lo lógico habría sido reaccionar devolviendo un poco de la porquería que se me daba.

Pero él nunca hizo nada. Pasaron los años y se transformó en una planta más del decorado, y eso era todo lo que sabía de Edward Masen cuando lo escogí sin su permiso como el candidato perfecto para perder la virginidad.

— ¡Alice! – Grité en medio del aparcamiento, iluminada tras aquella clase de biología y levantando una que otra mirada escandalizada – ¡Lo encontré, Al, lo encontré!

Mi amiga me vio llegar con expresión divertida, tolerante. Haciendo como que era lo más normal del mundo que yo la buscara a gritos por el instituto, guardó con lentitud su bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

— Perdón, ¿qué encontraste? – preguntó con un tono muy idiota y muy educado.

— ¡¿Cómo que qué encontraste? – Exclamé molesta – Pues al candidato, desde luego. ¿Qué otra cosa he buscado como una jodida lunática estas últimas semanas?

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? – Alice abandonó su pose y dio un salto entusiasta, pasando una mano por mi cintura y bajando su voz a un tenue susurro. Puse los ojos en blanco por su absurda actitud de cotilla – ¿Quién es el desafortunado ganador?

— Masen.

Lo dije casi complacida y orgullosa, no porque me entusiasmara particularmente dejar al chico meterse entre mis piernas, sino porque estaba convencida de que mi conclusión era muestra cabal de lo inteligente que era. Supongo que me parecía un poco a un niño pequeño que llega presumiendo de haber aprendido a contar hasta diez.

— ¿Masen? – preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño confundida – ¿Qué Masen?

— ¿Cuál va a ser? ¡Edward Masen, por supuesto!

— A ver si entiendo – Mi amiga se deshizo de mi abrazo y sacudió la cabeza – ¿Le vas a pedir a Edward Masen? ¿A Edward el bastardo Masen?

— Esa es la idea general, sí – murmuré inquieta, y me sobresalté cuando, repentinamente, Alice se golpeó con un puño en la frente.

— ¡¿Pero cómo no lo pensé antes? – Exclamó – ¡Es el candidato perfecto!

Dejé escapar un suspiro aliviado en cuanto la escuché. Nada era más decisivo que la opinión de una buena amiga en lo que al sexo opuesto se refiere, incluso si se trataba de un plan absolutamente deschavetado como el mío y en el que nada tenían que ver los sentimientos.

— ¡Claro! – murmuró Alice – Masen está solo, no habla con nadie y nadie quiere hablarle, por injusto que sea. Casi pienso que le estás haciendo un favor al tipo, ¿sabes?

— Es una buena forma de verlo, soy la jodida madre Teresa de Calcuta **_(1)_**.

— Y es guapo – Acotó mi amiga – Yo los prefiero más rubios, por supuesto, pero creo que es tu tipo. Con quien sea que se haya metido su madre no la culpo.

— Quizá, si al menos no fuera un retardado terminal que deja que Newton haga lo que quiera… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mi amiga había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y parecía estar muy concentrada en algo, similar a _Mi Bella genio **(2)**_ cuando arrugaba la nariz para hacer magia. Un segundo después, me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— No es nada – Explicó – Solo intentaba recordar qué tan apretado le queda el pantalón de gimnasia a Masen. De eso depende tu miseria o tu gloria.

— ¡Ja! – Gruñí poco divertida, ruborizándome por un momento como lo habría hecho la antigua Bella.

Y así quedó decidido. De esa forma, las cartas fueron echadas al menos en lo que a mí concernía. Solo faltaba el minúsculo detalle de arrastrarme a los pies de Masen y rogarle, en palabras de mi abuela Marie, que me hiciera el gran favor. El éxito del plan estaba ligado al tacto que imprimiera a mis palabras, de las frases previamente escogidas, pues no se trataba de una banal charla sobre la fluctuación del dólar. Si lograba que Masen siquiera me escuchara ya sería un triunfo.

Empezando nuestro plan de seguimiento, y contra lo que me gritaba el buen juicio, Alice decidió contarle de mi nueva locura a Angela. Según ella, era necesaria la ayuda de tantas personas como fuera posible para enterarnos del itinerario de Masen en el instituto y así determinar una buena hora para abordarle sin despertar sospechas, pero tal como me esperaba, mi otra amiga puso el grito en el cielo y me interpeló al respecto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Era lo más parecido a un acercamiento caluroso que habíamos tenido en el último tiempo, aunque yo me limité a ignorar su intenso discurso y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Pensaba que la hacía más feliz si simplemente la dejaba hablar, aunque con la perspectiva de los años comienzo a entender lo desconcertante que le habrá parecido mi comportamiento.

Eventualmente, por fortuna, resultó que incluso Angela se cansaba. A regañadientes, aceptó ayudarnos y descubrimos que Masen tenía las mismas clases de biología, gimnasia y literatura avanzada conmigo, y que además compartía física y álgebra con Angela. Si no lográbamos un acercamiento disimulado en uno de esos intervalos, habría que recurrir a la última opción y aparecerse por _El Gran Gatsby, _pero esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Era como meterme a la jaula de los leones a propósito, como jugar en su propio terreno sabiendo que podía perder un brazo.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no llegaron a darse como había planeado en absoluto.

Aburrida y medio adormilada por la clase, toda preocupación se borró de mi sistema un martes por la mañana. Estaba en literatura y mis compañeros reclamaban a la profesora por las calificaciones de los últimos ensayos sobre Macbeth **_(3)_**, pero solo presté atención a mi alrededor cuando, hacia la mitad de la hora, irrumpió una satisfecha Lauren Mallory portando un mensaje desde la dirección.

Venía muy erguida y con su largo cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros, y de alguna manera, mi cuerpo entero lo intuyó. Me bastó con ver el brillo de repugnante malicia al fondo de sus ojos y esa sonrisa victoriosa para saber de qué se trataba. No imaginaba cómo ni cuándo, pero alguien me había visto rayando el mensaje en su coche y ahora había confesado a mis espaldas, y estaba cagada, punto final. Podía empezar desde ya a rezarle a Elvis **_(4)_**, pues la rata asquerosa probablemente chillaría hasta tener mi cabeza en un plato. Haría un berrinche a sus padres hasta que la marimacho de Swan pagara, y el señor Mallory alardearía de su poder omnipotente hasta que el director acatara como su vasallo.

Ante el estupor de mi sorprendida clase, pues nunca me había caracterizado por ser problemática, la profesora Collins me pidió que fuera a dirección tras escuchar el mensaje de Lauren. Con la mayor dignidad posible, decidida a no darle semejante satisfacción a esa boba sin materia gris, me levanté del asiento, guardé mis cosas en el bolso y salí del salón, apretando el paso en cuanto la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

Me dolía la cabeza y había comenzado a sudar frío a medida que caminaba, pero me mantuve firme por un pequeño tramo, temerosa de que Lauren me siguiera para lanzar algún tipo de provocación que solo empeorara las cosas. Únicamente cuando estuve segura de que nadie me seguía o podía verme, me apoyé contra una muralla desierta y lancé una larga retahíla de palabrotas muy malsonantes, pateando como de pasada una lata de Coca Cola hacia el infinito.

— ¿Practicando la misa, Swan?

Al parecer era el día de las sorpresas, aunque esta no era desagradable e incluso suspiré tranquila cuando me sobrepuse al susto. Se trataba de Emmett McCarthy, el presidente de la clase y el típico hombre- niño que no sabe donde meter su enorme cuerpo ni su personalidad exuberante y juguetona. Sin que resultara una novedad, nunca habíamos tenido demasiadas cosas en común a pesar de crecer juntos, pero era un buen muchacho y desde luego bastante menos idiota que el común de mis compañeros. Un poco básico, quizá, aunque en ello radicaba su gracia y buen corazón. En eso y en el dinero que ganaba su padre con la forestal, lo que le había regalado el boleto de la popularidad en la secundaria desde la cuna.

— Ah, hola, McCarthy – Saludé, dándole un golpe amistoso en el antebrazo que me dejó resentida varios minutos después. Aun hoy, en que lo veo tan poco en el año, olvido las dimensiones de su cuerpo y acabo con algunas secuelas que le parecen muy divertidas.

— ¿Algún problema? – preguntó, sus pequeños ojos oscuros mirándome interesados.

— No – Sacudí la cabeza por inercia – Es decir… bueno, sí. Lauren.

Pronuncié el nombre como si fuera un grotesco y feo insulto, algo así como la suciedad atorada en la suela del zapato, y McCarthy rió de buena gana.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?

— Me ha acusado con Jacobson de rayar su coche – Expliqué, revolviendo mi cabello de forma ausente – No sé cómo mierda se enteró, pero ya está hecho.

— ¡Espera! – McCarthy parpadeó apaleado por mi confesión – ¿Fuiste tú la del rayado? Digamos, ¿_el rayado_?

— Culpable – Asumí, no muy preocupada por develarle mi secreto y encogiéndome de hombros. En él se podía confiar fácilmente para esa clase de pillerías.

— ¡Swan! – Exclamó, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba de mí o de pronto cobrara significados nuevos – ¡Swan, ni más ni menos! ¡Eres mi ídolo!

— Que me lo digas mientras camino a dirección me da mucha alegría. Al menos sé que he inspirado a otros nobles a seguir la misión.

McCarthy rió de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a mi sarcasmo y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Murmuró algo en voz baja, aun incrédulo por su descubrimiento, pero yo me mantuve en silencio, orgullosa por mi logro. Era la clase de muchachos de los que uno se siente bien ganando su respeto.

— Lamento que te vayan a suspender – dijo finalmente, cuando llegamos a la oficina de la dirección – ¿Vas a negarlo?

— Sí.

— Bien – Sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos que los años no le habían permitido borrar – Suerte, entonces. Piensa que siempre te quedará el hermoso recuerdo del rostro de Lauren aquella mañana.

Nos reímos juntos unos segundos antes de que él siguiera su camino. Luego, me quedé sola frente al insulso cartel que anunciaba la senda a los infiernos, tratando de recordar alguna vez en que me hubieran llamado por circunstancias similares. Si seguía con mi teoría de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, estaba dándole justo a la diana, pues jamás, en mis diez años de yugo escolar, me habían citado a dirección. Ahora estaba a la par con Kate, aunque a mi hermana la habían llamado para felicitarla por las calificaciones y su ingreso a la universidad.

Algo es algo, pensé no sin cierta ironía, y toqué la puerta con toda la decisión que fui capaz de reunir.

En cuanto entré a la habitación, lo primero que pude comprobar para mi verdadero espanto era que el rumor de la citación conjunta a los padres era verdadero. Charlie, con el impermeable de policía abierto y los brazos cruzados con aspecto severo, atravesó el cuarto en dos pasos al verme entrar, y colocando sus amplias manos sobre mis hombros, me guió hacia la mesa del director sin decir palabra. Apretaba fuerte y compulsivamente mi espalda, y supe de alguna manera que contaba con su apoyo y absoluta confianza.

Contra lo que debía esperar, aquella idea me revolvió el estómago. Yo sí era culpable, después de todo, y traicionar la seguridad de mi padre, voluble y débil como era, me generaba sentimientos encontrados. Charlie no había sido una blanca paloma en los últimos meses, pero seguía contando con mi adoración tolerante de hija que no quiere reconocer los errores de su progenitor más querido. Hasta cierto nivel, lo veía como una víctima más de toda la vorágine.

— Ah, señorita Swan… – El director Jacobson, sentado tras su ridículo escritorio de roble, me señaló una silla – Tome asiento, por favor.

— ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? – preguntó Charlie, mientras me dejaba caer con peso muerto sobre la butaca y observaba a mí alrededor esperando que aparecieran los utensilios de tortura – Estoy convencido de la inocencia de Bella.

El director sonrió de manera afectada y le mostró un lugar contiguo al mío. Por alguna razón, tener a alguien cerca hizo que el aire se aligerara un poco y dejara de escuchar la estúpida marcha fúnebre en mi cabeza, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo saldría de eso y no era capaz de ordenar bien mis ideas.

— Bueno, jovencita – Jacobson juntó las yemas de sus dedos y compuso un rostro hipócrita que quería ser amigable – Supongo que sabe por qué está aquí.

Un zumbido molestó se apoderó de mi cerebro en cuanto habló. Las posibles respuestas, cada una más tonta o insolente que la otra, me acosaron de pronto como una lluvia desesperada, ansiosa de destacar por sobre el resto en mi camino a la derrota, pero las deseché todas al no confiar en mi propio juicio. Intentando pensar qué haría Alice en mi situación, pestañeé varias veces como una tarada, decidida a negar a la mismísima madre e irme a la tumba. Además, quería saber la identidad de mi delator.

— No, señor – Mentí decidida – La profesora no dijo nada al mandarme aquí.

— Se le acusa de haber rayado el coche de la señorita Mallory, Swan. Supongo que vio el mensaje como todos, ¿no?

— Baje el tono, señor director – Mi padre se inclinó sobre el escritorio en plan jefe de policía – Ni mi hija es una criminal ni esto es un juicio ante la fiscalía.

— Claro que lo vi – Interrumpí yo, decidiendo que no había por qué hacerse la ignorante tampoco – Me reí mucho, pero no lo hice yo. Y me gustaría saber quién me anda acusando.

Jacobson frunció aun más el ceño, acentuando su parecido a un viejo buitre disecado. No necesité del apretón sutil de Charlie para saber que mis palabras no le habían gustado nada, pero yo no era la que había estado al borde de sacar mi arma de servicio, así que ignoré su consejo implícito.

— Me temo que eso es confidencial – Contraatacó con frialdad el director.

— Bueno, yo no he sido – Repliqué caprichosa – Y a menos que haya alguna prueba concreta, es la palabra del señor o la señorita confidencialidad contra la mía, ¿no?

— Eso es – Aprobó papá, cambiando su tono por uno más conciliador – Además, señor director, le recuerdo que mi hija tiene un historial impecable. No es cosa de acusar por acusar.

El hombrecillo frente a nosotros dejó escapar una delgada capa de sudor y se removió incómodo sobre su silla. Más que disgustado con nosotros, parecía asustado por algo, por lo que no me quedó la menor duda de que mis suposiciones sobre la influencia de los Mallory eran ciertas. Para su desgracia, objetivamente se había quedado sin argumentos, y a menos que soltara el nombre del soplón y nos enfrentara cara a cara, no lograría nada. Estaba en un laberinto en el que ya no se trataba solo de él, sino de su ética como ente conciliador entre estudiantes.

¿Pero quién podía ser? Aquella incógnita reemplazó entonces mi preocupación por las posibles repercusiones de mi tonta fechoría con el coche. ¿Quién podría haber escuchado mis conversaciones con Alice o interesarse lo suficiente para arriesgarse a ser descubierto? ¿A quién le importaba tanto que yo recibiera mi merecido más que a la misma Lauren, la que, me constaba, no se habría enterado de no haber recibido información por otra fuente?

Repasando los momentos en que hablamos del tema, traté de ir más allá y percibir miradas excesivamente atentas u oídos en apariencia ignorantes alrededor nuestro, alguna pista, un comportamiento extraño o fuera de lo común. Pensé en especial en nuestra charla en _El Gran Gatsby_, en la gente inusual que nos rodeaba, pero luego recordé que estábamos bien alejadas y, además, ¿en qué podía beneficiarles delatar a una tonta escolar en una travesura?

Escuché la conversación de Charlie y Jacobson como si se tratara de una radio con interferencias, apagada y lejana. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, rescaté de la memoria los últimos días, mis posibles errores y pasos en falso, y como si hubiera estado bullendo por salir de mi inconsciente, una desagradable teoría se apoderó de mi cabeza con la fuerza de las revelaciones. Era una idea repulsiva, de aquellas de las que no puedes deshacerte una vez que las has dejado pasar, y que triste y rara vez se equivocan.

Por desgracia, no lo hizo en esta ocasión tampoco.

— ¡Eres una delatora de mierda! – grité cuarenta minutos más tarde.

Conteniendo mi impaciencia, había logrado deshacerme del director y Charlie tras decidirse que el tema quedaría a disposición del consejo estudiantil. Me importaba muy poco lo que determinaran, podían mandarme varios siglos de suspensión si así lo decidían, pues una nueva determinación me movía como el viento a través de los pasillos. La hora de clases había acabado hace poco y las paredes estaban repletas de estudiantes charlatanes haciendo barrera, pero nada de eso me impidió acercarme a paso firme en cuanto divisé a Angela junto a su casillero. Su rostro, por fortuna para mi cordura, no se mostró muy sorprendido al verme avanzar con determinación. Sabía de lo que hablaba y, aunque angustiada, no intentó negarlo.

— Bella – Se apresuró a decir – Escúchame, por favor…

— ¿Lo admites? – Le corté, poco interesada en sus disculpas de mosca muerta.

— Sí, fui yo, pero… ¡espera!

Hablaba sola y yo caminaba ahora lejos de su presencia, tan lejos como fuera necesario para no rendirme al placer de romperle el rostro y gritarle un par de verdades de las que luego me arrepentiría. Había tenido suficiente. Tras dieciséis años de vida aguantando las provocaciones de gente intolerante que a menudo no me entendía, soportando las amonestaciones frustradas de una madre inconforme y lidiando yo misma con las cosas que no comprendía de mi carácter, lo último para lo que me había preparado era para el golpe emocional y desconcertante de la traición. La violencia, la impotencia y las fuertes ganas de llorar, nada puede prepararte para un instante así en el que quedas expuesto y humillado, y no había puente de estabilidad en mí que pudiera contenerlo.

— ¡¿Bella? – Escuché que me llamaba Alice, y casi colisiono con Eric Yorkie al girarme en redondo. Mi amiga llegó corriendo a mi lado con expresión preocupada – ¡Espera, Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tú le dijiste a Angela lo del coche? – pregunté con voz temblorosa, odiándome por saber que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura rabia.

Mi amiga no entendió el trasfondo de lo que decía, por lo que asintió desconcertada a mi pregunta.

— Sí – Corroboró, alarmada al ver que volvía a alejarme, esta vez en dirección a los estacionamientos – ¡Espera! ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada, Alice – susurré – Solo que la próxima vez que quiera confiarte algo, recordaré que eres incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada y te mandaré a la mierda.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero ya no la escuchaba ni a ella. Tal vez mi amiga le había confesado el plan a Angela sin malas intenciones, incapaz de dejarla fuera cuando siempre nos habíamos contado todo, pero había sido una tonta y una insensata. Sobre todo, había faltado a mi petición expresa y necesitada de intimidad, y aquello dolía tanto como lo otro, me despojaba de una sensación de tranquilidad que no podía encontrar ni en mi casa ni el instituto. A partir de ese momento, en ningún lado.

Sin importarme que aun quedaran cerca de seis horas de clases y estuviera escapándome a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, corrí hacia mi camioneta y lancé mi bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto, apresurándome en encender el motor y maniobrar en dirección a la salida. Si se conformó alguna multitud curiosa por ver el berrinche de la loca de Bella Swan, no lo noté en medio de la confusión de sollozos y el ruido del motor que me envolvían. Todo lo que me importaba y para lo que trabajaba era salir de ahí antes de que alguien cometiera el error de querer ayudarme, porque yo estaba jodida. No había nada bueno en mí que pudiera recompensar a los demás por sus buenas intenciones.

Vagué por las calles diminutas de Forks por un tiempo corto, ansiosa y desesperada por un lugar donde descargar la rabia, muy orgullosa para que me vieran llorar. Pasar a casa estaba descartado con mamá en medio, el parque del ayuntamiento fuera de toda opción con las juntas vecinales de viejas chismosas, y pensé en Jake y el tranquilo La Push, pero algo me orilló a negarme a esa posibilidad también, pues tendría que hablar mucho y sentir menos. Aunque quedaba a un camino demasiado largo para el simple y humano gusto de llorar, eventualmente enfilé el rumbo hacia Port Angeles.

No duró demasiado mi determinación, sin embargo. Quince minutos más tarde, superada por mis pensamientos enredados, incapaz de seguir manejando si no abría la llave de escape por un instante, paré a un lado del camino y respiré. Recostada contra el asiento, abrí la ventanilla para que me diera el aire frío en el rostro, y movida por la costumbre, prendí la radio en el dial que había estado por la mañana.

Paradójicamente, sonaba _Angie_ de The Rolling Stones **_(5)_** mientras me acurrucaba y empezaba a llorar. La dulce balada sonó como telón de fondo junto a mi respiración entrecortada.

Una vez que logré calmarme, la primera sensación en sacudirme fue el terror. Me había vuelto loca, completa e irremediablemente, al abandonar el instituto como si nada. Con esa dañina costumbre de no querer ir contra las normas, entré en pánico al pensar en ser descubierta con tantas clases por delante, pero no me permití ir más allá. Esa mañana supe que debía darme al menos ese lujo, porque ya estaba hecho, después de todo. Tenía que ignorar el duelo antes de tiempo.

Entonces pensé en Kate, en su soledad y su carencia de espacios, la claustrofobia que debía haberla consumido a medida que pasaban los años en Forks y no encontraba a nadie a quien confiar sus secretos. Más que nunca en ese momento, simpaticé con mi hermana al comprender con tristeza que mi pueblo natal se había transformado también para mí en un extranjero, un sujeto abstracto que me atrapaba como una masa en la que no era capaz de envolverme. Una carretera con la que cada minuto cortaba más y más lazos donde refugiarme, y de la que huía. Tal vez no lejos, no por un período que alarmara a mis padres, pero sí lo suficiente para enfrentarlo de esa forma. Huía porque ya no quedaba lugar donde pudiera ser yo, el hogar que tanto había criticado y que aun así me había acogido se desdibujaba.

Cuando más necesité el amor incondicional de una madre que te adora pese a todo, me sentí huérfana y perdida. Agotada por el llanto, pero libre ya de la carga, acabé el último tramo a Port Angeles con la tristeza resignada de quien así lo asume, y supe que habría dado todo el oro del mundo para recuperar a la Renee de antaño, con defectos y tonterías incluidas, pues era mejor que la nada en la que se había convertido.

La pequeña ciudad me recibió como una bestia diferente cuando aparqué en la iluminada costanera, con todos los escaparates atractivos para el turista cerrados y los de uso cotidiano mostrando la fealdad oculta. Por inercia, caminé hacia el sector comercial pensando en matar algo de tiempo en mis tiendas favoritas, pero como solo estaba abierto el rincón de Rick, no tuve mucho que pensar. Ya fuera por mi pinta de escolar fugada o mis ojos llorosos y con maquillaje oscuro corrido, la gente me rehuyó a medida que avanzaba.

Mitad melómana y traficante, la tienda de Rick era lo más parecido a la Meca **_(6)_** para las criaturas sin mayor rumbo espiritual que saber lo último en música. Un poco oscuro y demasiado húmedo, el local era atendido por su desarreglado dueño, a quien jamás había visto afeitado y que cada mes se volvía un poco más degenerado con las jovencitas, aunque para mí seguía rodeado por la misma aura de respeto y fascinación de nuestro primer encuentro. De acuerdo a mis términos, cualquier dios que se preciara de tal debía entender la importancia de una buena guitarra eléctrica.

— ¡Bella! – Exclamó Rick, sorprendido y jovial pese a las grandes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos – ¿Qué haces por mi humilde negocio a esta aciaga hora de la dura mañana, preciosa?

Ah, sí, a veces lo olvido. Rick también tenía una rara fascinación con Shakespeare. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar como si fuera una versión atropellada de Hamlet si podía.

— Hola, Rick – murmuré, haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos y pasando al otro lado del mostrador con la familiaridad de una clienta frecuente.

— Los he cambiado a la caja amarilla – dijo, entendiendo que buscaba las novedades – La gris estaba acumulando sebo después de tanto tiempo. Oye, ¿no te habrás escapado de clases, no?

— Pues claro – respondí con falsa naturalidad, y él lo notó.

— ¿Problemas? – preguntó con genuino interés.

Instintivamente, ceñí con más fuerza el LP que tenía entre mis manos, pero procuré mostrarme inflexible al respecto. Rick era un buen consejero cuando se trataba de música, y hasta ahí, no era necesario que por mis carencias lo transformara de pronto en un adulto idóneo en el que confiar. No parecía que fuera capaz de lidiar con algo más que el desorden de su colección de Louis Armstrong **_(7)_** al fondo del cajón de los recuerdos.

Con mi mejor expresión en blanco, alcé el disco que chequeaba justo entonces y lo agité frente a su rostro.

— ¿Qué hay con este? – pregunté, sabiendo que por inercia contestaría todo lo que le pidiera de música.

— Ingleses – murmuró, tallando sus ojos cansados – Relativamente nuevos, aunque se han hecho un nombre en Londres. Algo oscuros, pero gustan.

— Me agrada el nombre – Comenté, mirando por primera vez una portada de Joy Division **_(8)_** – Lo llevaré.

— ¿No lo escuchas primero?

Rick me miró extrañado. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a que yo diera vuelta las pistas en la cabina al fondo del local para decidirme, pero ahora solo necesitaba darme el placer frívolo de comprar algo.

— Me la llevo – Repetí con decisión, y aquello lo acobardó finalmente.

Un poco más animada, forzándome a olvidar, vagué por el resto de la galería hasta el mediodía, cuando volví a las calles apremiada por el hambre. Las nubes de la mañana habían dado paso a un frío y tentador sol, no muy convincente o duradero, pero cuando uno es de Washington aprende a apreciar esas cosas y no ser demasiado remilgado. Sintiendo el sol en el rostro y sacándome el grueso jersey que llevaba, llegué hasta la calle comercial conocida por sus restaurantes. Un poco deslumbrada por la luz y mirando distraída hacia los escaparates, alguien me pasó a llevar por accidente.

— Lo siento – murmuró una voz grave, y sorprendida como estaba, miré al sujeto vagamente mientras seguía su camino.

Me tomó un par de segundos reconocerle, lo suficiente como para que se alejara hasta la esquina con sus calmados y largos pasos. No me pregunté entonces qué hacía él fuera del instituto, porque sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor para abordarle y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Era Masen. Masen en Port Angeles y mi opción única. Si bien él no me había reconocido ni tenía forma de saber de mis intenciones, se apoderó de mí un pánico creciente muy similar al que se experimenta cuando un profesor va a interrogarte de algo que no tienes idea.

Como habían pasado tantas cosas malas, pensé de pronto en abandonar el plan, hipotecarlo, olvidarme para siempre de él, porque en realidad todo carecía de importancia en un día así tan lleno de emociones. No iba a ser más feliz si me tocaba morir habiendo perdido la virginidad, fumado marihuana o gastado una jugarreta a Lauren Mallory, lo vivido con Angela así me lo aseguraba. Al final de todo, sabía que eran otro tipo de experiencias las que importaban, las que me otorgarían la satisfacción y cierta serenidad. Mi avance sexual no determinaría nada en absoluto.

Si me acerqué a Edward ese día, y no sé qué clase de persona sería si no lo hubiera hecho, fue movida por una soledad que hoy he empezado a agradecer. Eché a correr tras sus huellas en cuanto me decidí.

— ¡Masen! – Grité, saliendo del trance y esquivando a la gente – ¡Eh, Masen! ¡Masen!

La alta y desgarbada figura se dio vuelta únicamente cuando dije su nombre por tercera vez, quizás desconcertado porque alguien lo llamara a gritos cuando ni siquiera en su pueblo le dirigían la palabra. Aunque no podía estar segura por la carrera, supe el momento exacto en que me distinguió entre la marea humana, y si bien no dio muestra de disgusto, su expresión perpleja no varió en un ápice. Acaso solo se acentúo cuando estuve al borde de colisionar con su cuerpo gracias a mi estupendo estado físico.

— Hola – Saludé, mi voz demasiado aguda por el ejercicio.

Masen parpadeó como un idiota, sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándome desconcertados.

— Um, hola – murmuró con voz inflexible, y fue un milagro que le escuchara.

Le escudriñé de inmediato y con curiosidad, cortada por su recelo y timidez cuando yo era la que siempre tomaba esa parte en las conversaciones. Recordé con cierto dolor lo que había dicho Alice y, observándole bien, tuve que darle la razón a mi amiga. Aunque uno no puede estar seguro a ciencia cierta de cuáles son sus gustos a los dieciséis años, con su esbelta y desgarbada figura, Masen era algo así como mi tipo. No tenía ni la piel oscura de Jake que yo había aprendido a querer con un amor familiar ni las facciones aniñadas de odiosos como Mike, y de no haber sido forjado gracias al abuso como un muchacho pusilánime y sin atractivo intelectual, probablemente me habría tenido un poco loca con esa mirada lejana y melancólica.

— ¿Huyendo de clases también? – pregunté, una vez que me recuperé de la carrera. Me sentí como una tonta al instante, pues aquella conversación era absolutamente innecesaria y no quería al chico para conversar.

— Algo así – dijo reticente, echando un vistazo a nuestro alrededor como esperando que apareciera alguien a explicarle qué sucedía.

Créeme, quise decirle, yo tampoco me habría imaginado esta escena ni en un millón de años unos meses atrás. Ya somos dos los sorprendidos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la gente pasaba esquivándonos y lanzando miradas disgustadas por el atochamiento. Masen me observó con genuina curiosidad, esperando de seguro que de un momento a otro le mandara a volar como era la tierna costumbre de nuestros compañeros, pero yo tenía la mente en blanco y sudaba frío. En general, en la vida hay varios instantes en que uno se comporta de forma radicalmente diferente a la que se está acostumbrado, movidos por el miedo o el valor, quizás, y yo estaba en uno de esos. Nada de lo que pasaría en los minutos siguientes tenía algo de la Bella normal.

— Bueno, es ideal que te haya encontrado aquí, Masen – Barboteé una vez que fui capaz de articular nuevamente y superar al azoramiento – Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

Aquello pareció alarmar aun más al muchacho si era posible. La idea de que alguien necesitara pedir su ayuda debía desconcertarlo realmente, pero se repuso pronto y plantó un rostro inexpresivo y calmado.

— Te escucho – dijo al final, tanto su voz como su tono muy educado, con modales mucho más naturales que los de cualquier otro patán de Forks. Intenté no darle vueltas a la ironía del asunto.

— Ah, sí… – murmuré – Verás, no es fácil de decir. ¿Crees que podrías darme media hora? Te invito algo de comer, aunque francamente no puede pasar de ocho dólares y cincuenta centavos.

Mi aceptada y pública bancarrota, si bien no lo esperaba ni era mi intención, lo relajó e incluso arrancó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que solía darme la gente cuando decía algo inintencionadamente estúpido y que me exponía. Aquello, de alguna forma, me dio parte de la seguridad que había perdido, así como la determinación que había estado balanceándose en una delgada varilla en las últimas horas.

Las razones que me habían orillado a tomar esa y otras decisiones ya no importaban ni tenían mucho sentido, pero era importante y vital que las llevara a cabo aunque fuera como método de supervivencia. No porque fueran a cambiarme o hacer de mi vida una existencia más feliz, mucho menos porque me reconciliarían con las personas de las que ahora me sentía tan lejana. Como con la comida o el sueño, debía hacerlo porque se había convertido en una necesidad, y como tal no había manera humana de eludirla.

— ¿Vienes? – pregunté una vez más, notando su vacilación.

No sé si fue mi aspecto triste y solitario, los ojos aun llorosos y el cabello despeinado, pero creo que Masen aceptó acompañarme aquella tarde porque me veía como una versión femenina suya, una vagabunda en busca de refugio y una solitaria sin puerto a la que nadie quería acoger por una extraña enfermedad virulenta que acarreaba.

Tras un momento de duda, el muchacho asintió en silencio y esperó que lo guiara. Y yo caminé segura, sabiendo lo que había perdido en las últimas horas y lo que debía hacer. Aferrándome a las pocas cosas en las que uno puede mantenerse cuando está perdido, planificar.

No pienses, Bella, me decía. Planifica, planifica, no pienses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> La madre Teresa de Calcuta fue una monja católica que por muchos años atendió a enfermos y pobres junto a su congregación en India y, posteriormente, el resto del mundo. Ganó el Nobel de la Paz en 1979._

_**(2)** Mi Bella genio (I dream of Jeannie, Sueño con Jenny) es una sitcom norteamericana transmitida entre 1965 y 1970. Su protagonista, una genio, arrugaba la nariz para hacer magia. _

_**(3)** Macbeth es una obra dramática de William Shakespeare cuya trama gira en torno a la ambición y la traición. _

_**(4)** Elvis Presley, el "rey", nació en 1935 en el estado de Misisipi. Aunque no hay consenso, es conocido como uno de los padres del Rock. _

_**(5)** The Rolling Stones es una banda británica formada en 1962, una de las más influyentes y más duraderas de la historia. _

_**(6)** La Meca es una ciudad situada actualmente en Arabia Saudita que recibe fuerte peregrinación de creyentes del Islam por ser la cuna del profeta Mahoma. Los musulmanes deben ir al menos una vez en su vida. _

_**(7)** Louis Armstrong es un trompetista y cantante norteamericano de jazz nacido en Nueva Orleans en 1901. Es probablemente el más popular de su época. _

_**(8)** Joy Division es una banda británica formada en 1976 y cuyo éxito fue rápido y duradero a pesar de su corta duración. Su vocalista y principal compositor, Ian Curtis, sufría de problemas de epilepsia y depresión, lo que lo llevó a suicidarse en mayo de 1980. Sus miembros restantes formaron posteriormente una nueva banda, New Order. _

_._

_Hola! No, no he vuelto a las andadas de Presencia XD. Si me he atrasado tanto con este capítulo fue porque estuve desconectada con la civilización humana como por dos semanas gracias a mis vacaciones y, bueno, en volver y todo eso se me ha ido el resto del tiempo. Lamento la demora, pero prometí en mi blog que actualizaría el lunes y en realidad estoy adelantada. GRacias por todos los buenos comentarios que han llegado, a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y también a quienes me siguen sin hacerse notar. He recibido cosas tan bonitas que, francamente, no tengo de qué quejarme. Um... qué más... sí, Anabel preguntó qué días actualizo. Bueno, no me marco por días, trato de actualizar cada dos semanas y media, o al menos eso había hecho antes de este largo receso. Y gracias por comentar, que no había podido agradecer. _

_En fin, sé que no fue una larga aparición de Edward y que no he respondido muchas de sus incógnitas, pero paciencia. Ya llegaremos, ya llegaremos. Hasta entonces, un beso. _

_Y pasen por el blog, que he dejado la canción de este capítulo ;)_


	6. Capítulo seis

********Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo seis**

.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_we´re just two lost souls_

_swimming in a fish bowl_

_year after year_

_running over the same old ground_

_what have we found?_

_._

Hay algo que siempre me sorprende cuando pienso en las personas. No importa qué hayan hecho con su aspecto, si han engordado, teñido sus cabellos o perforado sus orejas, cada vez que las traigo a mi memoria las imagino de la forma en que se veían en momentos trascendentales, en minutos en que una parte de ellos, de alguna u otra manera, decidió traspasarse a mí. Como con Kate, por ejemplo, quien sé que llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros la noche de su muerte, pero que recuerdo como la niña atenta de diez años que limpiaba las rodillas ensangrentadas a su hermana menor. O Alice, a la que me resulta difícil conciliar con la niña de larga melena oscura que a veces me sonríe en las viejas fotografías escolares. Mi verdadera amiga, la que hoy conozco y con la que acabé madurando, tuvo sus inflexiones propias como yo tuve mi lista de locuras, y por ridículo y frívolo que parezca, su corte radical de cabello algo tuvo que ver. No sería la misma si no lo hubiera hecho.

Yo no estaba con ella cuando lo cortó, sin embargo. En esa época todo era chisme. Brandon y Swan, amigas desde los diez años, hermanas para todo lo que contaba, estaban no solo distanciadas, sino que frontalmente no se hablaban. Ella no dijo nada, por supuesto, así que la gente en el instituto y el pueblo asumió que la culpable era yo. Isabella era la parte de esa ecuación que nunca había encajado, la deslenguada, la poca cosa que se vestía raro y miraba fijo, y Alice era una Brandon, encantadora y bien educada. Las cosas comenzaban a caer por su propio peso y la hija predilecta de Forks ampliaba sus horizontes y con ello desechaba amistades poco beneficiosas.

Afortunadamente, yo no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar en ello. Sabía que ninguno de esos comentarios había salido de boca de mi amiga, pero es probable que incluso si lo hubiera hecho no me importara. Había tantas cosas inclasificables y sin nombre en mi cabeza y en mi corazón comprimiéndolo todo que no era capaz de ingresar algo más, así que vagaba por los pasillos y las calles como si un halo de protección me cubriera.

Pensaba en mis padres, en Alice, en los personajes de los libros en los que tan afanosamente me ocultaba y en mi encuentro con Edward Masen. Y en Kate, por supuesto, siempre en Kate. Repasaba su diario, memorizaba sus letras, robaba alguna cosa de su habitación. A medida que me alejaba de la gente me acercaba a mi hermana, una figura que no sabía si era real o una invención mía con características que me sirvieran en el momento. Algo como lo que ella había hecho al nombrar su diario con mi nombre.

_Bella, _

_¿Cuál es el punto en intentar mantener una relación sana con las personas? No somos sanos, no somos perfectos y siempre tendemos a destruirnos por el placer de hacerlo, por el gusto de estar un centímetro más alejados de la mierda que el de al lado_. _Ni siquiera con Garret puedo dejar de sentirme asfixiada y hastiada de mí misma, lo que me hace preguntarme si realmente lo quiero, si no será un mero escape a todo, todo, todo lo que hay. _

_¿Por qué hiero a mamá si cuando pienso en ella la quiero de verdad? ¿Por qué lo hago si sé que es solo humana y tiene errores? Mierda, ¿por qué culpo a Michael si no me interesa en absoluto?¿Por qué hago a sentir a Charlie como si no fuera mi verdadero padre cuando sí lo es y me muero por abrazarlo? _

_Miro a mi hermanita y deseo que no crezca. Me dan ganas de atraparla y esconderla en un lugar donde nunca tenga que enfrentarse a lo que viene. Las cosas no eran tan diferentes cuando yo era niña, pero algo en mí me hacía feliz. Me sentía segura, me sentía querida, me sentía plena y confiada en el futuro. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué momento me convertí en esta persona incapaz de decir las cosas a la cara? _

_Y Bella es tan feliz. Tan irreverente, tan loca a su propia forma. No crezcas, bonita, estás tan perfecta justo así como estás… _

Sus palabras me hacían sentir mejor conmigo misma y un poco menos sola. Hacía de mi rutina silenciosa algo inestable por sus propios matices. Me levantaba por las mañanas, me despedía con monosílabos de mis padres, iba al colegio y huía de todo contacto, refugiándome en el escondido patio de los pupitres, aquel viejo cuadrilátero donde se amontonaban sillas y mesas desechadas tiempo atrás. Ahí leía a mi hermana o el libro de turno. Leía, leía, con un fervor enfermizo que solo podía explicarse por mi necesidad de evasión. Cuando no lo lograba, prefería pensar en Masen aun si eso me avergonzaba.

No sé cómo alguna vez pensé que las cosas saldrían bien con él. Quiero decir, no es como si uno vaya por la vida acostumbrado a recibir ofertas de sexo de muchachas inestables y desconocidas, por lo que su respuesta no podía, ni debía, desconcertarme. No lo hacía, desde luego, con la perspectiva comencé a sentirme tonta, inmadura y estúpida, y agradecía que Masen fuera tan hábil para desaparecer en el instituto como yo comenzaba a serlo. Mientras menos encuentros desagradables, mejor.

Diez días antes, nuestra conversación había sido tan breve e incómoda como era capaz de imaginar. Habíamos terminado en una cafetería barata de Port Angeles masticando a desgana unas papas fritas aceitosas, y mientras yo reunía el coraje para lanzar la bomba, él observaba a su alrededor con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño, ridículamente despeinado y con unas profundas sombras oscuras enmarcando sus límpidos ojos verdes. A nuestro lado, una pareja de niños de diez o doce años hablaban de ir a jugar a los videojuegos de la calle St. Patrick, y tras la barra, el desarreglado dueño del local hacía un gesto obsceno a una señora que pasaba por fuera.

Era un local decadente para rogar por la pérdida de tu virginidad, pero era lo que había. Tal vez debí tomarlo como un presagio.

—Bueno, Masen – Había dicho a modo de inicio, tal vez demasiado brusca, fría y profesional para algo tan delicado como lo que iba a dejar caer. Estaba nerviosa y tendía a la torpeza cuando me sentía así, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a otra cosa de parte de sus compañeros de clase y me puso atención sin parecer ofendido. – Necesito pedirte un favor. Un gordo, gran y gigante favor, y sobre todo quiero que escuches atentamente y sin salir corriendo.

El muchacho, acostumbrado a dar ayuda con biología y física a los hipócritas del instituto que ni le hablaban en su día a día, se había mostrado relajado en un principio, pero cuando mi advertencia se tornó desesperada frunció el ceño. Aun así, pestañó con rapidez e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, algo que yo tomé como una señal de atención. Mi pulso ya alarmado se había disparado por completo.

—Es algo delicado – Le aseguré, jugueteando con el azucarero que tenía entre mis manos y mirándole de pronto. Masen pareció sentir mi nerviosismo.

—Te escucho – dijo en voz baja.

Habló con una amabilidad desconcertante, su absurda voz profunda sonando como una especie de sedante que hacía pensar que todo lo que dijeras iba a ser bien recibido. Una vez más, me pregunté qué clase de madre podía ser Elizabeth Masen como para que un hijo constantemente agobiado por un pueblo injusto y prejuicioso no acabara siendo un resentido, desadaptado y maleducado delincuente juvenil. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Masen era un tanto estúpido, y mientras me miraba con expectación, aquella idea no hizo más que reforzarse. Tal vez la marihuana sí tenía efectos nocivos después de todo, tal vez la madre había fumado demasiado mientras estaba embarazada.

—Me gustaría… – Titubeé y tomé aire – Me gustaría perder la virginidad, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… me gustaría perder la virginidad contigo.

Fue como liberarse de un peso y coger otro. Diferente, más o menos pesado, pero nuevo y agobiante. E irreversible, porque las palabras se dicen una vez y borrar sus huellas puede ser muy difícil si es que lo logras. De inmediato, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y mi estómago retorcerse con esos giros propios de una presentación en público, pero me mantuve firme y observé con ansiedad la reacción del muchacho mientras mis manos sudorosas apretaban con fuerza la tela de mi chaqueta. Podría haber salido corriendo, claro que podría haberlo hecho, pero algo me ancló a ese lugar.

El primer impulso de Masen fue levantarse del taburete donde estaba sentado. Luego, quizás recordando su promesa implícita, se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, con sus ojos fijos y abiertos y la boca entreabierta con un pequeño rictus de incredulidad, casi desprecio. Mientras sonaba a mis espaldas _You Keep on moving_ de Deep Purple, fui capaz de apreciar la gama rápida e incoherente de emociones que atravesaron su rostro como si se tratara de una larga secuencia de cámara de Kubrick, pero no pude reaccionar a ellas. Había confusión, ira, incomprensión, tristeza e impotencia, cada una vibrando a través de su cuerpo de forma particular y siendo suprimidas con una racionalidad desconcertante, como si Masen fuera una gran esponja que contenía todo por temor al desborde.

El muchacho inhaló sonoramente y me miró frente a frente mientras se dejaba caer con peso muerto en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba pálido y sus ojeras se acentuaban más, pero el pequeño momento de descontrol había pasado y volvía a esbozar esa desconcertante y desagradable cara serena, mirándome como lo haría un profesor anciano decepcionado de su alumno. Aquello me hizo sentir violenta y de alguna manera avergonzada, y de pronto quise irme. Solo pararme, e irme.

—Escucha, Swan – Masen me sobresaltó al volver a hablar con su tono controlado y educado – Imagino que algún amigo te habrá dado la idea de venir y ver si yo caía. Lo entiendo, sé que debe parecerles muy divertido… No, déjame terminar, por favor. Entiendo por qué lo haces, de verdad, pero te pido que simplemente lo olvides y busques alguna otra persona para tu broma.

—Sí, Masen, no estás entendiendo…

—Créeme – dijo con vehemencia, sus ojos muy brillantes y enfáticos – Entiendo todo de maravilla. Sé cómo funciona, lo sé hace tiempo.

—¡No, no lo haces! – exclamé, y sentí la mirada de los niños de la mesa contigua sobre nosotros. Me incliné hacia el muchacho y bajé la voz – Masen, escúchame, por favor, no es ninguna broma. Es retorcido, sí, pero solo porque yo estoy lo bastante loca como para pedirte a ti, de todas las personas, que me hagas el favor. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Supe que lo había ofendido de inmediato, pero no había otra forma para que entendiera la magnitud de mi desesperación, lo cerca del abismo que tomaba todas mis decisiones. Él tenía que entender que mi determinación respondía a una necesidad imperante de hacer algo, de sacarme de encima el cúmulo de sensaciones desagradables y repetidas, y que no era una opción. Si me hubieran preguntado dos meses antes de la muerte de Kate con quien creía perder la virginidad de los muchachos de Forks, Masen ni siquiera habría aparecido en los primeros veinte nombres de la lista. Acudía a él porque sus circunstancias eran idóneas para las mías.

El muchacho soltó una risa desagradable y me contempló con escepticismo antes de volver a hablar. Era obvio que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese minuto.

—Tú lo has dicho – murmuró con frialdad – ¿Esperas que crea que quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—Mis razones no te importan – Espeté, notando de nuevo que mi temperamento volátil volvía a hacerse presente – Te estoy haciendo una oferta y de hecho creo que es bastante buena. ¿Crees que alguna chica de por acá va a querer involucrarse contigo? Te lo digo, no eres muy popular y las prostitutas son bastante caras para un simple estudiante.

Esa fue la primera vez que herí a alguien que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, que no me había hecho mal alguno y que solo estaba de paso por mi vida de mierda. Esa fue la escena que más se repitió en mis recuerdos, atormentándome y haciéndome sentir como una asquerosa extensión de todo lo que odiaba, pero en el momento simplemente no pude contenerme. A la par que Masen endurecía su rostro, sus ojos se suavizaron, desviándose tímidos donde los míos no pudieran verle en su propia humillación. Yo tampoco quería verlo, de todas formas.

—¿Sabes qué? – dije en un hilo de voz – Tienes razón, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo. Esto ha sido una mala idea, olvida todo lo que te he dicho, haz como que jamás cruzamos palabra, ¿sí?

Y me fui. Incapaz de seguir mirándole porque sabía que lo había arruinado, dejé algunas monedas sobre la mesa y di media vuelta, pensando en jamás volver a cruzar palabra con mi compañero y estando segura de su rencor. Solo una vez que salí a la ventosa tarde de Port Angeles, una vez que me vi caminando hacia mi camioneta a pasos apresurados, pude dejar que el nerviosismo se evaporara y diera el justo lugar a la vergüenza y a la culpa.

Desde entonces no había hecho planes de pasar al siguiente de mi lista. No tenía ganas, la experiencia con Masen era lo bastante deprimente como para volver a intentarlo una vez más, y además no había otro con tan favorables condiciones. Insólitamente, había estado tan segura de que su reacción sería positiva que pensar en otro candidato se hacía agotador y me sacaba de mi zona de comodidad, y también estaba cansada. Cansada de intentar y que todo acabara dándose vueltas hasta que las cosas quedaran peor. Cansada de creer que podía ser mejor que Kate y hacer algo respecto a la mierda de vida que inevitablemente te llegaba cuando eras adulto.

Así que me había sumergido más. Ya poco hablaba y poco dormía. Escapaba en medio de las clases con la excusa de ir al baño y dejaba que la lluvia me golpeara un poco en el rostro para despejarme, y por las noches todo se trataba de una interminable revisión y doble revisión de mi música y los libros a los que desesperadamente me aferraba. Mis calificaciones nunca estuvieron mejor, aunque prestaba atención con poco ánimo y me quedaba dormida. Mi éxito radicaba en el exceso de tiempo que debía matar, pues ni las caminatas al borde del bosque ni los personajes de novela podían abstraerme por completo de mi realidad. Al final del día, cuando era incapaz de contenerlo más, volvía a ser Bella y estaba sola, con la única compañía de las palabras de mi hermana por decisión propia.

El sonido del primer timbre que anunciaba la clase me sobresaltó. Era lunes nuevamente y la hora de almuerzo acababa de terminar, pero bajé de los viejos pupitres con lentitud, no muy emocionada de tener que encontrarme pronto con mis compañeros y sus desagradables caras juiciosas. Arrastrando los pies, arrojé el corazón de manzana que estaba comiendo entre unas mesas con sendos símbolos fálicos dibujados y, tras un breve vistazo al cielo negruzco, me obligué a caminar hacia el edificio tres con la perspectiva de una caminata por la lluvia en mi futuro.

Me arrepentí de inmediato en cuanto vi a Alice caminar junto a otros compañeros hacia el edificio opuesto, donde sabía que tenía artes musicales. Ella lo notó, desde luego, y como hacía siempre que tenía la breve oportunidad de cruzar la mirada conmigo, me suplicó con sus vivarachos ojitos el perdón que yo no estaba dispuesta ni preparada para dar. Violenta, desvié mi dirección con obstinación hacia el salón de la señora Collins y aferré hasta el dolor mi bolso.

La clase ya había comenzado cuando llegué, algo que tomé como una señal buena pues me evitaba la incomodidad de hablar con alguien interesado en hacerme volver a ser la de antaño, pero la profesora tenía otros planes muy distintos en cuanto me vio entrar.

—¿Swan? – preguntó, sobresaltándome cuando avanzaba hacia mi mesa en el fondo de la sala. Me giré en redondo para mirarla y supe que algo andaba mal al sentir su escrutinio a través de sus estereotipadas y típicas gafas de profesora de literatura. No parecía feliz. – ¿Qué cree exactamente que está haciendo?

Una desagradable risita generalizada se expandió por todo el salón. Ruborizada, me refugié en mi chaqueta y mecí mi peso sobre mis pies, mirándole interrogante y sin entender.

—¿Vengo a clases? – Expliqué como si le hablara a un idiota, mi tono solo acentuando el ceño fruncido de la mujer.

—¿A clases? – La señora Collins sonrió de forma desagradable – Creo haberle dicho la vez anterior que si volvía a llegar tarde la mandaría a detención, así que le rogaría que dejara de interrumpirme y salga de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—A detención.

—Pero, señora Collins…

_—Ahora. _

No tuvo que decir más, conocía a mi profesora de sobra como para saber que aquella voz enfática solo la usaba cuando estaba realmente molesta y no aceptaba excusas. No sin cierta impotencia, volví a la puerta evitando mirar los desagradables rostros de Lauren y Jessica, pero no pude dejar de escuchar sus risas y salí dando un portazo que bien podía acarrearme un castigo mucho más severo. Antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho, y porque en realidad no tenía ningún apuro por llegar donde las amables señoras de detención, me dejé caer con cero gracia bajo las escaleras que llevaban a los laboratorios y escuché el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la canaleta.

Bien, Bella, me felicité. Te has ganado la cuarta detención en menos de dos meses, y ahora la señora Collins te odia.

—Estoy muy segura de que esto no es detención.

Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz tranquila a mis espaldas. Sorprendida y muda, observé a la mismísima profesora sentarse a mi lado en las escaleras, jugueteando con una hoja que solo podía tratarse de la papeleta de detención que por supuesto había olvidado tomar antes de salir. Se movió con lentitud, pero no hizo amago de entregarme el papel y yo no era lo bastante estúpida como para pedírselo. Solo la contemplé sin entender nada, mi boca semiabierta dándome el aire inevitable de estudiante perplejo, sobre todo cuando la mujer que yo creía la imagen de la rectitud y el aburrimiento sacó un delgado cigarrillo de su chaquetón.

—¿Cómo es el dicho? – murmuró al aire, notando mis ojos fijos y abiertos como platos mientras daba la primera calada – Ah, sí, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Afortunadamente el director nunca me ha descubierto.

Yo no podría haber dicho nada, algo escandalizada como estaba, así que me quedé en silencio y solo la miré como un niño ve obsesionado la televisión por primera vez. En el fondo de mi consciencia, me preguntaba si no habría entrado a alguna dimensión desconocida donde de pronto las personas dejaban de comportarse como solían hacerlo, pero todo parecía tan normal a mi alrededor que dejé de mirar con paranoia y volví a concentrarme en mi profesora. Boqueaba tan feliz que daba gusto.

—¿Quieres? – Me preguntó cautelosa, señalando el cigarrillo y sonriendo con amabilidad – Solo una. No quiero corromperte, pero tampoco haré como que mis estudiantes son santas palomas.

Perpleja, atiné a asentir con la cabeza y tuve cuidado de no botar el cigarro mientras me lo pasaba. Hacía tiempo que no fumaba, al menos desde que me había enemistado con mis amigas y las fiestas por las noches cesaran. Intenté no desconcentrarme con ese pensamiento y la normal desazón que me acarreaba, y la nicotina algo ayudó a relajarme. Ese era el efecto que buscaba Collins, después de todo, algo que intuí en cuanto recuperó el cigarrillo y me miró con atención. Las cosas no podían ser tan hermosas como para que se tratara de un simple momento fumador profesora y alumna.

—¿Y bien? – preguntó, haciendo apenas una pausa – ¿En qué andas, Bella?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, naturalmente, pues me había preparado para ser abordada desde la desagradable y poco comprensiva supervisión adulta y esto se escapaba de todo perímetro. Incierta, me sentí atacada y conmovida a la vez, primero porque yo era una adolescente irritable que estaba pasando por un período difícil y en extremo sensible, y segundo porque era la única persona que me hablaba en meses con el tono y la inflexión de la madre que yo carecía por olvido y negligencia. La primera en la que yo podía ver una figura estable, al menos, y no una tambaleante depresiva que en realidad no sabía ni donde estaba parada y que me provocaba más rabia que seguridad.

El problema, estaba claro incluso para mí, era que yo no sabía que decirle. Sospechaba que la profesora lo intuía gracias a mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas, decadente señal de que daba más tumbos que pasos firmes, y no estaba segura de qué esperaba. Parpadeando nerviosa, desvié la mirada y observé mis de pronto interesantes manos.

A mi lado, Collins suspiró.

—Mira, Bella – dijo con voz suave – No quiero ser la vieja bruja que cree que entiende a los jóvenes, solo estoy preocupada y quiero saber cómo estás. Todos hemos notado que no eres la misma de siempre, incluso el señor Pritchard y su odiosa álgebra poco empática, y creo que es bueno que sepas que por mucho que te escondas en esa polvareda llena de trastos viejos, nosotros igual te vemos.

La mujer sonrió bondadosa cuando le miré aprehensiva, y sus brillantes ojos grises parecieron guardarse algo divertido para sí.

—Solo digamos que no eres la primera alumna que se refugia ahí – Explicó – Lo que me preocupa en realidad es si vas allá porque quieres o porque no tienes otra opción. Sé que has tenido un año difícil, creo que eso es más que evidente. No conozco el tipo de relación que tenías con Kate, pero fui profesora de tu hermana y soy profesora tuya ahora, y me hago la idea de que no eran las más cercanas… Pero es tu familia y contra eso no hay caracteres que valgan, es obvio que te afecta. Te has separado de tus amigas, también, y no sé si quiero saber qué es lo que has hecho con tu tiempo libre – La profesora me miró con intensidad, como si adivinara que no había sido la buena niña que se esperaba – Lo que sí quiero saber es si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, porque no me gustaría que un día tengas que llegar a la situación de Kate y huir de Forks.

—¿Cómo supo? – Me escuché balbucear. Collins sonrió con tristeza.

—Para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente es bastante obvio, y además vi alguna vez a Kate y Garret en Seattle – Apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo y lo lanzó por la ventana – El punto es que tú eres más que eso. Eres una muchacha inteligente y buena, y el día en que te vayas quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, no porque este pueblo te ha ganado la batalla con su minúscula tolerancia. Incluso si Kate era feliz cuando se fue, no es esa la forma de hacer las cosas.

Habló con la rotundidad y la decisión con que hablaba en sus clases, y el ruido de la lluvia ligera creó un silencio cómodo cuando dejó de hablar. Ella no me presionó. Guardando su cajetilla con toda la calma del mundo, se arregló el cabello con elegancia y se incorporó tranquilamente de la escalera, arrugando la papeleta y ocultándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino. Me observó impasible y sonrió con amabilidad al ver mi expresión desconcertada, un poco perdida y también emocionada, como entendiendo sin necesidad de que hablara.

—Solo prométeme que vendrás a mi oficina si me necesitas – Agregó – Cuando estés lista para hablar, claro.

—Gracias, profesora – murmuré, avergonzada de las lágrimas tontas y emotivas que se me asomaban.

—¡Y llega temprano a mis clases, por el amor de Dios! No puedo salvarte siempre por mucho que seas más inteligente que el resto de tus compañeros y mi alumna favorita. No tentemos más la mezquindad de Mallory, ¿sí?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien. Ahora debería volver al salón, dejé a Yorkie hablando de Graham Greene y ya es tiempo de sacarle de su miseria. Tú escóndete hasta que termine la hora al menos.

—¿Profesora? – pregunté cohibida, sacando la conversación por completo fuera de contexto – ¿Podría recomendarme más libros? He agotado su lista.

Esa vez la sorpresa fue para Collins, pero la mujer rió complacida.

—Veré que puedo hacer – Prometió con alegría – Al menos me hace feliz que no hayas dejado eso de lado.

Habría podido escabullirme hasta mi camioneta y regresar a casa de una vez por todas si hubiera querido, pero decidí hacerle caso después de sus numerosas licencias y ser una buena niña. Una vez que vi como la profesora desaparecía en el salón, regresé cabizbaja a mi escondite no tan secreto, corriendo entre la lluvia hasta refugiarme en el techo que cubría las mesas apiladas. De forma natural, pues ya era mi costumbre, utilicé mi bolso como almohada y me tumbé sobre dos bancos grises que daban con el largo de mi cuerpo con comodidad.

Un poco más serena y repuesta de la conmoción, me reí sola y como una loca al pensar que acababa de fumar con una de mis profesoras y que esta me había salvado conscientemente de una detención. El día que en algún momento se había presupuestado tan gris y monótono como cualquiera se había tornado por arte de magia en algo, sino agradable, sorprendente, y de pronto descubría que tenía una aliada, alguien a quien acudir en última opción si todo iba mal. No podía hablarle a la señora Collins de mis problemas, no era algo que pudiera transar porque iba más allá de mis límites y no eran cosas que quisiera contarle a ella, pero estaría esperando, me recibiría si era necesario.

Entonces más que nunca, Renee se me presentó como una excusa barata de madre, una mujer que solo le gustaba la parte que era apariencia de su rol. Únicamente cuando sus hijas eran dignas de ser mostradas, cuando una era dócil como la seda como yo de pequeña, o cuando Kate era la perfecta hija que destacaba en clases y sería abogada, Renee consideraba que ser madre era algo hermoso y útil. Cuando éramos un desastre y la defraudábamos, sin embargo, ella daba un paso al costado y nos acusaba de sus problemas, de sus crisis, siempre viendo los defectos en el resto sin entender que ella también debía dar algo de su parte. El error de mi hermana había sido tomarlo demasiado a pecho, llegar a creer que había un problema real con ella y desarrollar en base a eso su resentimiento, pero si de algo estaba segura era que al menos yo no me iba a dejar embaucar por sus lágrimas.

Yo no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera casado con Michael y que este la golpeara. No tenía la culpa de que su vida perfecta como esposa de un hombre próspero no hubiera funcionado y se tuviera que contentar con el policía cariñoso pero pobre. Por sobre todo, yo no tenía la culpa de no ser Kate o la persona que Renee había creído que era mi hermana, esa joven moldeada que no tenía fallas y que solo en su muerte se había presentado con las contradicciones que la agobiaban.

No sabía cómo, pero no dejaría que su mierda destructiva y falsa me atrapara. Estaba al borde, lo sabía, y solo a mí me quedaba la capacidad de alejarme. Si no le gustaba como era sería su drama, no el mío.

Aquella determinación me infundió una tranquilidad desoladora y no por ello menos reconfortante, pues al menos tomaba un rumbo. Estaba sola y mi decisión lo único que me acarrearía era más soledad, pero era algo con lo que creía poder vivir en el futuro, no siempre, no con la misma entereza, aunque con constancia. No era la tipa más madura de Forks o del mundo, mas estaba dispuesta a plantear mis decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias que ello me acarreara. Eso era algo, eso tenía que contar.

De pronto, al apacible ritmo de la lluvia se unió la conversación animada de un grupo de alumnos que llegaban al estacionamiento, del que solo me separaba una fina pared sucia y desgastada. No reconocía sus voces, así que supuse que serían de las clases mayores o menores, pero eso dejó de importarme cuando encendieron la radio de alguno de sus coches y la música de Pink Floyd voló hasta mí opacada por la distancia y el ruido de la lluvia. _Wish you were here_, por alguna razón, sonaba como una buena forma de matar el tiempo, y se alineaba con mi melancolía como un guante.

En eso estaba, tranquila, abstraída y más relajada de lo que podría haber esperado, cuando me sentí muy consciente de mí misma y supe que alguien me estaba observando. Pensé en un principio que eran los chicos al otro lado del muro que quizá escucharan mi débil tarareo, pero no había nadie con cara de pasmarote colgado desde el techo. Irguiéndome con cuidado, observé el polvoriento cuadrilátero de los viejos pupitres.

No había nadie.

—¿Hola? – pregunté, sintiéndome integralmente estúpida.

Desde luego, no hubo respuesta. Quizá me estaba volviendo loca de una vez por todas, pensé con sarcasmo, sin dejar que mi mente volara a alguna escena de terror en que un psicópata atacaba por la espalda, aunque estaba segura de que había escuchado algo y la sensación de ser observada era inequívoca. ¿Un perro, tal vez? ¿El fantasma de un alumno mortalmente asesinado por Banner y sus ridículas pruebas del tipo de sangre? Intenté no dejarme llevar por el miedo y recordar que solo estaba en el instituto y que ahí nada podía suceder. Echando un último vistazo de chequeo, volví a tumbarme y a escuchar la música, pero tan solo unos segundos después el ruidoso escándalo de una silla me hizo saltar asustada e incorporarme como un resorte.

—¡¿Masen?! – Farfullé con la voz aguda.

Paralizado entre unas sillas volcadas, a solo unos metros de la salida que daba a los edificios, Edward Masen me devolvió su mirada asustadiza y nerviosa. Tenía esa típica expresión de quien ha sido descubierto haciendo algo que no debería, y en solo un segundo me acordé de lo que había dicho la señora Collins. Pensaba que cuando decía que no era la única alumna que se refugiaba ahí se refería a estudiantes de otras épocas, pero era evidente que Masen también sabía de mi escondite. De hecho, lo más probable era que yo le había estado quitando su propio refugio las últimas semanas.

Como si el muchacho no me odiara lo suficiente ya, pensé.

—¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – pregunté con voz molesta, olvidando por completo que la última vez que lo viera había sido yo la que debía estar avergonzada.

—Nada – contestó rápidamente él, pero al ver mi rostro incrédulo reculó – Estaba aquí cuando llegaste, no me viste y no quería que lo hicieras. Las sillas se cayeron cuando trataba de salir.

Se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad y gesticuló con las manos, pero no dijo nada más. Confundida, parpadeé asimilando su respuesta lógica y hasta normal, pues era evidente que lo último que él querría era verme después de nuestro incidente en Port Angeles.

—Me has asustado – murmuré con obviedad.

—Lo siento – Se disculpó de inmediato.

—No es tu culpa.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio, recordando como si se tratara de un elefante rosa que rogaba por atención nuestra peculiar conversación de la otra vez. Rememorando mi comportamiento, me sentí enrojecer y quise decir algo, pero me era demasiado difícil y no le tenía confianza. Masen se removió nervioso entre las sillas.

—Creo que debería irme – susurré, levantándome de improviso con una agilidad y premura inusuales. Evité mirarle mientras recogía mi bolso y me colocaba bien la chaqueta.

—¿Me lo has pedido en serio?

Fue apenas un murmullo, como era su costumbre, pero lo escuché y fue como si me lanzaran una cubeta de agua helada. Similar a una máquina, levanté mi rostro y lo observé, tímido y expectante, mirándome como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpearlo. Habría resultado casi divertido verlo ahí y recordar su reacción tan diferente y hasta segura a mi propuesta si la situación no hubiera sido una mierda.

—¿Qué? – pregunté, no porque no hubiera escuchado sino porque me parecía necesario. El muchacho tragó saliva y su notoria manzana de Adán bajo y subió alterada.

—Lo que me pediste la otra vez – dijo de nuevo, su voz más moderada – ¿Lo decías en serio?

Mi primer impulso fue reír como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, pero no había espacio para semejantes estupideces en un minuto como ese. Contemplándole con seriedad, tuve el cuidado de no titubear en mi respuesta.

—Sí – dije con convicción, saltando desde las mesas hasta las sillas y desde ahí al suelo. Estando a la misma altura, o casi, lo miré con ansiedad – Sí, lo dije en serio. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy sola. No hay ningún amigo estúpido al que complacer con una broma.

—Por eso estás aquí – Corroboró él. Yo le miré sin entender – Nunca había visto a nadie aquí.

—Quiero estar sola – dije a modo de defensa.

Masen frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera entender aquello y todavía balanceándose con inquietud. Esperé que dijera algo, consciente de que un poco de educación no me mataría después del mal momento que le había hecho pasar antes, pero estaba incómoda y mojándome copiosamente bajo la lluvia. Lo único que quería era largarme de ahí, seguir con mi determinación renovada y asumida y enfrentar las cosas como llegaran. Por supuesto, debería haber sido más receptiva y entender que había una razón para su titubeo, que estaba apenas aunando las fuerzas necesarias para lo que quería decir, pero no me lo veía venir en absoluto cuando finalmente habló.

—¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? – preguntó en un susurro.

Mirándome tan solo un segundo a los ojos, el muchacho esperó una respuesta que nunca había esperado tener que dar. Por primera vez en varios minutos, me percaté de que la música se había acabado.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento muchísimo toda la demora y entenderé que muchos no quieran ponerse a leer de nuevo para acordarse de qué iba. No ha sido fácil pero suelo cumplir lo que prometo y prometí que seguiría. Así que aquí estoy. Espero que ahora las cosas sean más amables y pueda actualizar más seguido. Un beso para los que han llegado hasta aquí. <em>

**_GD. _**


	7. Capítulo siete

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti<strong>**/ Greendoe**_

**C****apítulo**** siete**

.

_Todas las familias felices se parecen, _

_pero las infelices lo son cada una a su manera **(1)**_

.

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way **(2)**_

_._

Nunca le pregunté a Masen por las razones de su cambio de opinión. Considerando lo hermética que yo misma había sido, no me parecía justo, y además no me importaba con tantas cosas rondando en mi cabeza. Mientras consiguiera lo que esperaba de nuestro acuerdo no debía preocuparme de nada más. Por eso, y porque no quería que tuviera segundos pensamientos sobre lo que había aceptado, consideré oportuno dejarlo escoger el día y el lugar, y también desaparecí del patio de los pupitres. En primer lugar había sido suyo, era solo lógico devolvérselo, y de todas maneras las circunstancias que rodeaban nuestra peculiar relación no hacían sencillo convivir en medio de esa polvareda. Prefería por lejos tener que comer sola en la cafetería soportando las miradas de mis compañeros.

En general, todos sabemos con cierta seguridad cuándo perderemos la virginidad. Quién dice que no es un mentiroso o tuvo la desgracia de rodear su primera experiencia sexual con algo desgarrador como una noche de borrachera o, lo que es peor, una violación. Como si se tratara de una carrera, todos sabemos en qué parte de ella estamos, qué tanto queremos avanzar, con quién, cuándo, cómo, qué tan ansiosos estamos por llegar al fin. Pues bien, yo estaba desesperada, aunque no por las razones que un sicólogo consideraría sanas. No era el sexo lo que me interesaba (o no del todo), sino la experiencia, la sensación, el secreto y el tabú. Yo tenía que estar ahí, no quería seguir perdiéndomelo.

Tras mi acuerdo con Masen, mientras esperaba, me aterraba y excitaba a partes iguales, me descubrí obsesionada con la idea. No estaba nerviosa por cómo pudiera resultar la experiencia, no estaba preocupada de encontrarme cómoda y ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente la certeza de que por primera vez vería a un chico desnudo y él a su vez tendría que mirar mi cuerpo lánguido de adolescente. Tenía esa misma sensación violenta de quién oculta algo importante a sus padres y teme ser descubierto, y al mismo tiempo me invadía un ímpetu de rebeldía, a menudo durante cenas apáticas en las que Renee mantenía su fachada de madre y esposa ejemplar.

Mírame, me daban ganas de decirle, mira lo que va a hacer tu hija, lo que no vas a poder impedir como no pudiste retener a Kate. Lo que me convertirá en todas esas cosas que detestas sin siquiera conocerlas. Con ese espíritu me mantuve de pie aquellos días, pero no era sano, eso lo comprendí cuando acabé en la oficina del director por trenzarme en una absurda pelea a manotazos con Lauren Mallory.

No estaba en mi lista hacer semejante estupidez. Quiero decir, sí, sonaba bastante atractivo intentar deformar el rostro de Lauren, y quizá con los años fuera una buena anécdota para los nietos, pero en el momento lo único que sentí fue rabia y vergüenza. Si de algo me había sentido orgullosa todos estos años era de haber soportado las insinuaciones y provocaciones de la gente de este pueblo con tacto y limitarme a usar mi ingenio, mi humor y hasta la inteligencia, y semejante acto de violencia era una triste derrota. La Bella de la que me preciaba no reaccionaba así, no respondía con abusos al propio abuso.

Aunque no podría haber esperado nada mejor en mi actual situación. ¿Quién era Bella, después de todo?

A Charlie no le hizo ninguna gracia mi comportamiento, por supuesto. Mientras esperaba en una butaca de la oficina del director, consumida en mi propia derrota, intenté pensar en lo que podría decirle a mi padre, aquel policía que prefería jamás tener que usar un arma y que me había enseñado a contar tres veces hasta cien antes de reaccionar. El culpable de mi comportamiento pasivo, en cierta medida, aunque no creía que eso fuera algo malo en ciertos casos. Como romperle la nariz a Lauren. ¡Lauren, por todos los cielos! De todas las disputas baratas que podría haberme acarreado, aquella era la peor.

Lo cierto es que Charlie no me habló hasta que salimos del instituto y llegamos a casa. Con la chaqueta mal puesta y cara de trastornado a lo Norman Bates **_(3)_**, se limitó a hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Yo, que tenía el ánimo en el suelo y estaba adolorida, le seguí arrastrando los pies e ignorando el dolor punzante y constante de mi cabeza. Por fortuna, Renee no estaba en casa cuando llegamos. Había dejado una nota en que explicaba que pasaría la tarde en casa de la señora Webber y volvería tarde, y eso estaba más que bien. A la decepción de Charlie no quería añadirle la expresión hastiada de mi madre.

—Siéntate, Bella – Charlie me señaló el sofá con la cabeza y fue a la cocina. Un minuto después, regresó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla que identifiqué como un analgésico.

Fue como volver a tomar consciencia de mi cuerpo después de haber estado tan pendiente de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza. Sedienta, a medida que tomaba el agua pude sentir el dolor en las costillas, la pierna izquierda, la mejilla derecha y el labio inferior que estaba partido. Me sentía como un trozo de carne usado como saco de boxeo, pero al menos había dejado de darme vueltas la cabeza.

Papá se sentó frente a mí con gesto grave. Yo lancé el suspiro de la resignación.

—¿Y bien? – preguntó, juntando los dedos de sus manos.

—Lo siento – Barboteé en seguida – Sé que estuvo mal, que no debí reaccionar así. Lauren me provocó, pero no debí responder de esa forma.

Charlie asintió con gravedad, aunque no pareció satisfecho. Ansiosa, lo vi levantarse de su asiento y pasearse por nuestro pequeño salón con las manos en la cintura.

—El director me ha contado cosas que me preocuparon mucho, Bella – Papá me miró sombrío – Me dijo que andas sola.

—Ya, papá...

—Que llegas tarde a clases, algo que han reportado todos tus profesores. Que a veces te escapas, que nadie sabe por qué pero ya no hablas ni con Alice ni con Angela – Mientras hablaba se había acercado a mí – ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Me observó con determinación a pesar de lo incómodo que debía estar. Él no es un mal padre, nunca lo ha sido, pero no fue particularmente brillante durante mi adolescencia. El problema con Charlie es que no entiende. Si Renee promovía un tipo de comportamiento para que la gente no hablara mal de ella o su familia, Charlie lo hacía porque realmente creía que eso estaba mal, lo que era comprensible considerando que jamás había salido del estado de Washington y su educación había estado en manos de padres fuertemente religiosos. Y eso era un problema, porque le había tocado ser padre en una época en que las cosas estaban cambiando mucho y en que ser joven era como mudarse a otro planeta en el que nadie más entraba. Yo sé que intentaba entender, y esa era la diferencia con mi madre. Sin embargo, habían pasado varios meses ya desde que lo necesitara. Nunca lo había pedido, de hecho, no lo esperaba. Aquí tenía un padre que quería preocuparse, pero yo todo lo que había aspirado de su parte era que se hiciera cargo de mamá. Y eso no lo había hecho, eso lo había ignorado.

Y yo no estaba dispuesta a oír su mierda.

—Papá – Le dije sin tonos medios – Yo estoy bien, ¿sí? Por mí no te preocupes.

—Hija – Razonó Charlie, como si le pidiera algo imposible.

—¡Lo sé! – Exclamé impaciente – Mira... yo estoy bien, en serio. ¿Lo de Alice y Angela? Estamos peleadas, eso es todo, una estupidez que ya resolveremos.

—¿Y Lauren? – Arremetió una vez más él – ¿Me dirás que eso es también una estupidez? La muchacha ya te acusó de rayar su coche y sé que es un tanto antipática, pero estoy seguro de que tú no has sido inocente.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Inquirí con incredulidad, teniendo presente lo falsa que era mi reacción – Porque Lauren Mallory ha sido una completa imbécil desde siempre.

Charlie notó que había tocado una fibra sensible en cuanto rehuí su toque. Ignorando su intento por abrazarme, y aun cuando me dolía el hacerlo, me aovillé sobre el sofá y observé los dedos de mis pies, sintiéndome como cuando era una niña pequeña y me ocultaba de mis padres cuando ellos querían regañarme. No sabía si era por las palabras de mi padre o que yo estaba particularmente sensible, pero podía sentir mis ojos llorosos y me negaba rotundamente a montar un espectáculo.

—Hija – Papá habló con dulzura – Sé que las cosas no han sido sencillas, te hemos tenido un poco abandonada este último tiempo, pero con todo esto de Kate tan reciente es un poco complicado compaginar las cosas.

—¿Reciente? – Pregunté en un tono bajo, con una voz que hasta yo misma intuí que era peligrosa – ¡¿Reciente?! Papá, no me jodas…

—Controla ese vocabulario, Bella.

—¡No! ¡Tú contrólate! – Ante su estupor, me levanté del sofá y ahora lo enfrentaba cara a cara. Me temblaba la voz y estaba iracunda, pero al menos tenía las ideas claras, no como él – Para que no lo olvides, papá, Kate murió hace seis meses, ¡seis! Y no es como si hayas hecho algo al respecto, ¿no? ¿O sí? ¿A ver? ¿Qué me he perdido?

Papá no respondió, naturalmente, tan perplejo estaba ante mi actitud. Tanto como yo estaba cansada y quería escapar de esta conversación absurda.

—¿Qué has hecho tú, papá? – Repetí – Porque yo he esperado todo este tiempo a que reacciones, a que ayudes a mamá o a ti mismo, y no veo ningún cambio. Y ahora vienes, hecho todo un patriarca, y quieres ayudarme, ¿pero sabes? Yo al menos he actuado, yo al menos he hecho algo aparte de quedarme tumbado viendo televisión a que pase algo. No sé si me llevará a algo, pero no vengas tú a decirme cómo soy o cómo debo comportarme, porque no eres más que un viejo cobarde incapaz de hacer algo por su familia de mierda.

Dudo que Charlie estuviera contento con mi discurso, pero no necesité quedarme a ver su expresión para saberlo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo ya estaba tumbada sobre mi cama, con las frazadas hasta la cabeza y la mente en cualquier lugar. De ahí no salí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya no había nadie en casa. Como me habían suspendido por una semana de las clases, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, aunque sí me sorprendió no encontrar a Renee con gesto furioso y pose de mártir. Pensé que probablemente Charlie habría preferido no contarle, algo que solo ratificaba su comportamiento evasivo, siempre tratando a mamá como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque sabía que aquello era mucho mejor para mí, por alguna razón solo logré enfurecerme más.

Esos días no dormí bien, a pesar de que tenía todo el tiempo disponible y sin horarios. Las primeras dos noches debido al dolor de mis costillas y la cabeza, las otras sin más razón que una cadena de pensamientos demasiado inquieta para dejarme reposar por un período largo. Además, llamó nuevamente Michael, a lo que siguió la posterior discusión de mis padres y el llanto eterno de mamá a medianoche. Enredada entre mis sábanas, sentía otra vez el deseo desenfrenado de gritarle que se callara de una vez por todas, pero acababa conteniéndome y me contentaba con tapar mis orejas con el almohadón. La radio nocturna me acompañaba ya entrada la madrugada, aunque no eran más que anuncios de pequeñas empresas que montaba la gente de pueblos y localidades vecinas.

El jueves, sin embargo, me descubrí inquieta por una nueva razón. El sábado de aquella semana era el día escogido para concretar el pacto con Masen, y había algo de suma importancia que debía solucionar antes. Si aquel encuentro iba a ser solo una especie de experimento, era necesario que se tomaran las medidas necesarias, lo que era muy complejo si asumías que eso implicaba comprar preservativos en la única farmacia de Forks, atendida por la vetusta y amargada señorita Willies.

Sin estar muy segura sobre mi estado de libertad, pues Charlie no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, decidí que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría libre el rumor sobre mi inicio sexual. No porque me importara mayormente, de todas formas la gente del instituto pensaba que me drogaba y hasta que me prostituía en Port Angeles, sino porque sentía que eso me pertenecía. No quería convertirme en una nueva historia, ni darle material de preocupaciones tontas a Renee, solo vivir la experiencia y luego olvidar que todo esto había ocurrido alguna vez.

De esa forma acabé en Port Angeles, donde solo fui una más de las muchas jovencitas descarriadas que andaban en malos pasos, una anónima de cuya familia nada se sabía pero que al menos no aumentaría la tasa de lamentables embarazos adolescentes. Por mucho que me gustara presumir de cierta liberalidad, la experiencia me azoró, sobre todo porque el vendedor era el desagradable hijo de la dueña, un cuarentón de expresión perversa que soltó una risita lasciva. Además los preservativos eran un universo completo, como descubrí, pues había tanto variaciones extrañas como tamaños, algo en lo que no quise pensar. Procurando recordar que gastaría mucho más si tenía un bebé, acabé desembolsando una importante suma de dinero en uno de cada tipo, de modo que Masen se las arreglara como le fuera posible.

El viernes, Renee comentó en la mesa que había visto a Lauren junto a su madre y que la primera llevaba la nariz hinchada. Por alguna razón que no entendía, madre e hija habían ignorado con cierto aire molesto a la señora Swan, lo que la tenía muy preocupada, por supuesto, pues mamá no soportaba ser censurada por alguien tan importante. Charlie, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

De esta manera llegó el sábado. El día amaneció con una neblina espesa que impedía ver a más de dos metros a la redonda, pero cuando salí, ya avanzada la tarde, se había dispersado para dejar entrar un muy tenue e inofensivo sol. Bajo la excusa de ir a ver a Alice, algo que alegró el semblante de Charlie, dejé a mis padres frente al partido y la revista de decoración respectiva, aliviándome de que no se mostraran curiosos por el contenido de mi bolso. Nunca lo hacían, desde luego, pero cuando uno se encuentra nervioso la paranoia suele ser la mejor amiga. Solo cuando me encontré en la cabina de mi camioneta pude volver a respirar tranquila.

La carretera que llevaba a La Push estaba desierta a esa hora del día. El mar debía contar con todo su esplendor y podía imaginarlo rompiendo contra los roqueríos en la playa de la reserva, pero tuve que concentrarme pronto y recordar que aquel no era mi destino. Recordando las indicaciones que me diera Masen un par de semanas atrás, vi pasar las entradas a los lotes uno y dos, y finalmente, el tres. Observando a ambos lados por seguridad, maniobré e ingresé en un sendero en el que solo podía transitar un coche.

El 61 fue el año en que cambió el plano regulador de Forks, alzándose el metro cuadrado urbano a precios ridículos. Aquel que quisiera comprar o construir una casa en pleno Forks debía ser, por tanto, un millonario excéntrico y acomodado al estilo de los Brandon, y el resto, conformarse con mirar desde afuera. Así fue como nació la llamada periferia de nuestro pueblo. Contraviniendo la idea general de que las ciudades eran los lugares con más oportunidades, todas aquellas familias más pobres que fueron llegando se organizaron para comprar lotes de tierra situados camino a La Push, que luego dividieron salomónicamente y donde establecieron sus modestas casas de madera rodeados de bosques de cipreses que jamás habían sido alterados. Hasta aquel día yo jamás había entrado a ninguno de los lotes, principalmente porque no tenía ningún cercano que viviera ahí. Ser de la periferia no era bueno, no tenían las mismas costumbres ni el estilo de vida de nosotros, aunque por supuesto aquel era el eufemismo para decir que la gente del centro tenía dinero y ellos no.

Masen vivía en la última casa del lote tres. Avanzando a través del camino de tierra, me fijé en que las casas variaban de dimensiones y carecían de cualquier estilo arquitectónico, algo que contrastaba con las numerosas cuadras de viviendas con aire victoriano que abundaban en el centro. Algunas más grandes que otras, en las construcciones del lote se notaban que ciertas partes se habían agregado luego, tal vez con el aumento del número de habitantes, pero no me parecieron ni miserables ni horribles como solía decir la gente. Modestas, sí, aunque de aspecto acogedor. Además tenían algo que nosotros habíamos perdido hace tiempo, pues el entorno era hermoso y tras el bosque que lo rodeaba se podía apreciar a la perfección la fila de montañas.

Finalmente, tras pasar por doce casas llegué al término del camino, donde la única opción era franquear un pequeño portón cuya parte central tenía colgado un trozo de madera que rezaba _Blue Moon_. Recordando las fotografías de Billie Holiday **_(4)_** que decoraban _El Gran Gatsby_, no me quedó la menor duda de que aquella era la casa de Elizabeth Masen.

El portón no estaba cerrado con candado, así que asumí que podía abrirlo y meter mi camioneta. En cuanto bajé, noté que la temperatura era mucho más baja que en el plano de la ciudad, sin duda debido a la cercanía con las montañas, y que el viento se colaba con furia aun a través del copioso bosque que me rodeaba. Arropándome con mi chaqueta, me acerqué al cerco y eché un primer vistazo al terreno y la casa que se alzaba en él.

_Blue Moon_, si entendía que aquel lugar se llamaba así y no simplemente casa, era el paraíso de las flores silvestres y el atolondramiento. Era una tierra en pendiente, quedando la casa en la parte más alta, y abundaban tanto los troncos viejos como pequeñas margaritas amarillas que daban a la espesa hierba un aspecto similar al de un edredón donde bien se podía tomar uno la mejor siesta de su vida. Entre medio, curiosamente dispuestas, estaban unas botellas de vino pintadas furiosamente que más tarde pude apreciar mejor, e incluso con mi malos sentidos fui capaz de percibir el suave fluir de una suerte de estero cerca de la casa.

Una vez que entré mi camioneta, y a pesar de que esperaba que el ruido alertara mi llegada, pude acercarme a la construcción que se alzaba con tanta naturalidad en medio de aquel peculiar jardín. Tenía dos niveles, el segundo apenas cubriendo una parte, y estaba hecha por completo de una bonita madera oscura. La puerta de entrada estaba a un lado, pero lo primero que se podía apreciar era una especie de terraza rodeada por macetas con las más diversas clases de hierbas. En el medio había una tarima de madera que alcanzaba a ser protegida por el techo, lo que explicaba que también estuvieran dispersos con tanta confianza un par de grandes y en apariencia cómodos cojines, una pequeña mesita donde había una copia de _La tierra baldía **(5)**_ y una pequeña cacerola de metal oscuro donde ardía un fuego.

De haber estado con alguien más habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero si era sincera, y por estrafalario que fuera aquel pequeño rincón, lo que veía me parecía increíble y acogedor. Nada de césped cortado con celo, allí la naturaleza fluía con plena libertad en la que el ser humano apenas había metido su nariz. Despidiéndome de aquella imagen, caminé hacia la entrada, donde no pude evitar soltar una risita con la placa de bienvenida que colgaba en el centro. "Bienvenido a mi morada - decía - Entre libremente, por su propia voluntad, y deje parte de la felicidad que trae" **_(6)_**. _Drácula_ se me antojaba muy poco propio de Elizabeth Masen, pero suponía que cada uno tenía sus sorpresas.

—Llegas temprano – dijo entonces una voz a estas alturas conocida.

Vestido con un viejo suéter café, un par de pantalones sucios y llenos de tierra, y un par de gruesas botas de agua, Masen me sonrió a modo de disculpa por su aparición sorpresiva, aunque una cierta turbación se apoderó de sus ojos. No le presté demasiada atención, sin embargo, porque estaba muy entretenida viendo un hermoso cachorro siberiano que daba brincos juguetones en torno a un gordo gato blanco que reconocí como el mismo que dormitaba en _El Gran Gatsby_ la vez que había estado con Alice. Masen, siguiendo mi mirada, se adelantó y tomó al pequeño perro por el vientre, y este le recompensó pasando su húmeda lengua por toda la mejilla.

Masen cerró los ojos, claramente incómodo, pero yo reí y aquello pareció relajarlo.

—Es muy bonito – murmuré, y el cachorro me miró desde sus brazos con la lengua afuera, como queriendo agradar.

—Es muy molesto, también – El muchacho miró al gato, que se había alejado meneando lenta y petulantemente su cola hasta acurrucarse en uno de los cojines de la improvisada terraza, donde dormitaba muy cerca del fuego.

—Pensé que ese gato era del café de tu madre.

—Lo era, en un principio. Harrison apareció hace mucho y se quedó, pero un día llegó hasta acá y se va turnando. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hace, no es menor la distancia que hay.

—¿Harrison? – pregunté, sonriendo de manera espontánea. Masen rió nervioso, dejando al cachorro libre nuevamente y viéndolo corretear hasta mi camioneta. El animal se puso a olisquear las ruedas.

—Mi madre lo llama Paul, yo prefiero Harrison **_(7)_** – Explicó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Buena elección.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando tanto al perro como a Harrison, quien volvía a estar despierto y miraba a su Némesis racial con un aire despectivo y elegante. Masen, a mi lado y notando tal vez el viento que corría, sacó unas llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de la casa, dejándome entrar mientras él se quitaba las botas y las dejaba a un lado, junto a otro par más pequeño y con un diseño femenino.

Lo primero que sentí fue el soplo de aire cálido que me recibió. La casa estaba completamente caldeada, al punto de obligarme a desprenderme de la chaqueta de inmediato, pero no era desagradable. Se trataba de una habitación amplia, tal vez del porte de mi salón y mi cocina juntos. Lo más extraño era que, en el lugar donde debía estar la mesa del comedor había en cambio una amplia mesa redonda que debía llegarme a la altura de la rodilla, y a su alrededor, tal como en la terraza, unos cuatro cojines ocupaban la función de sillas, aunque me percaté de que solo dos se veían realmente usados. Aparte de eso, la decoración era similar a la del café, tal vez más hogareña y con algunos tejidos y alfombras de aspecto artesanal que combinaban vivos colores y extraños motivos que no conocía. Había también una hermosa escalera en forma de caracol, y a su lado, un mullido sofá de fuerte color rojo que enfrentaba directamente a la crepitante chimenea. A un costado, finalmente, una alta y gruesa estantería llena de libros, un tocador de vinilos y, para mi sorpresa, un piano de pared.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Masen, visiblemente nervioso por mi inspección – Yo estaba trabajando afuera, así que debo lavarme primero.

Primero, repetí en mi fuero interno, y aquella palabra cambió el ambiente de manera súbita. El muchacho lo percibió de igual modo, pero no dijo nada y solo me miró.

—Agua está bien – musité en voz baja.

Masen asintió lentamente y desapareció a través de una cortina de corchos en la que no había reparado y que debía llevar a la cocina. Un instante después, apareció con una taza de hojalata llena de agua y, tras mirar a su alrededor nuevamente, volvió a desaparecer, esta vez por un amplio marco que daba a un pasillo más estrecho y del que no quise ver más.

Incapaz de tomar demasiado, porque de todas maneras sentía la boca reseca, dejé la taza sobre la extraña mesa de comedor y recorrí la habitación deteniéndome en los detalles. Tal como en el café, había varias fotografías de artistas y escritores, pero entre medio también se encontraban algunas de carácter personal. Sorprendida, contemplé la que debía ser una jovencísima Elizabeth Masen, en blanco y negro, desde luego. Su hermoso rostro estaba tomado desde muy cerca, tanto que se podían ver sus pecas y la curvatura de sus largas pestañas. Parecía contenta, aunque estaba seria. No sabía cómo, pero aquella era la sensación que me daba.

Cerca de ahí, estaba así mismo la fotografía de una mujer negra de pelo corto que jugaba con un niño de no más de tres años, blanco y de desordenado cabello rubio. Sonreía mostrando un par de adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, pero a pesar de ello fui capaz de identificarlo como la miniatura de Masen varios años atrás. Al menos entonces era un bebé sonriente, lo que tenía sentido, pues yo le había conocido un poco más grande, ya en el kínder.

Sin embargo, la imagen que más me llamó la atención fue la de un hombre joven de aspecto desenfadado, aunque tímido, que miraba a la cámara como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello oscuro, en apariencia, y muy desordenado, de una forma que mi madre no habría aceptado jamás. Y era además muy guapo, en ese estilo desarreglado y melancólico que a algunos le queda tan bien. Me pregunté si se trataría de un hermano de Elizabeth Masen, porque de hecho se parecía mucho a su hijo.

Observé el resto de las fotografías, en muchas de las cuáles aparecía Elizabeth y en muy pocas Masen, pero acabé quedándome estancada cuando mi propia imagen chocó con un espejo. Conteniendo un jadeo, observé el cardenal entre amarillento y morado que se extendía por mi mejilla y la fea costra que se había formado en mi labio inferior, además de algunos rasguños en la frente, y entendí por fin la turbación del dueño de casa. Para ser dura y clara, me veía como la mierda, como la mala perdedora de una lucha callejera, y no pude evitar estremecerme al pensar en cómo estaría el resto de mi cuerpo. Si estaba así de mal, quizá no fuera tan sencillo lo que me había propuesto para esa tarde, aunque siendo Masen tan virgen como yo no era lógico que se pusiera exquisito. Algo siempre debía ser mejor que nada.

Unos segundos después de rendirme y desplomarme en el sofá, el muchacho volvió a aparecer. Su cabello seguía desordenado, pero ahora estaba húmedo, y la ropa anterior había sido reemplazada por una nueva y limpia. No sin cierta envidia, noté que tenía la misma camiseta de The Clash que yo, aunque le quedaba bien y no le llegaba hasta más allá de la cadera como a mí.

Tragando grueso, Masen me miró con la ansiedad patente. Parecía esperar a que yo dijera o comandara el asunto, y asumí que era lo mejor aunque estuviera igual o peor que él. Cualquier cosa, primero había sido mi idea.

—¿Dónde? – pregunté al aire, pero me entendió a pesar de mi estupidez.

—Por aquí – dijo, señalando la escalera, y una vez que vio que le seguía comenzó a subir con agilidad.

Sintiendo mi estómago apretado y las manos sudorosas, ascendí por la enredada escalera hasta llegar a una nueva habitación, mucho más pequeña y con una decoración diferente. Si bien Elizabeth Masen tenía su casa llena de adornos y detalles que Renee habría censurado, algo que nadie habría podido negar era lo ordenado que estaba todo, pero su hijo no parecía seguir el mismo patrón. El cuarto de Masen, pues pronto entendí que eso era, era un lugar luminoso donde los libros, casetes y LP se amontonaban en un rincón como si fuera una verdadera trinchera. En el suelo, algo de lo que se preocupó de inmediato, estaban dispersas una serie de hojas que reconocí como pentagramas, y sobre un sofá que queda junto a un amplio ventanal estaba tirada sin ningún orden un montón considerable de ropa junto con una guitarra. Lo más curioso, sin embargo, y una vez más, era que la cama carecía de estructura, pues se trataba de un simple colchón cubierto con gruesas frazadas que tenía una pequeña lámpara de noche a un lado.

Podría haber hecho un comentario al respecto, pero me llamó la atención una fotografía grande que estaba pegada en la muralla. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer desnuda con un brazo sobre su cabeza, mostrando con orgullo sus senos y su rostro limpio. No la reconocí, aunque se parecía a aquellas actrices de la época de entreguerras. Era rubia.

—Lamento el desorden – Se disculpó Masen, tocando su cabello como si con ello remediara algo – Como te dije, esperaba que llegaras más tarde.

—No hay problema – Me apresuré a decir – Mi habitación es igual, aunque sin esta niña tan ligera de ropa.

Señalé la fotografía, tan grande que era imposible de eludir, y Masen soltó una risa nerviosa, una vez más. Se sonrojó como un bobo niño de cinco años, por lo que no me quedó duda de que la mujer que nos miraba desde la pared le parecía guapa.

—¿Quién es? – Pregunté, intentando no incomodarlo.

—Uh... Lee Miller **_(8)_**, una fotógrafa que también fue modelo de Man Ray **_(9)_**.

—Yo tengo una foto de Paul Newman, pero no está tan desnudo como ella – Sonreí, observando ahora una pizarra de corcho de la que colgaban algunos papeles – Por desgracia.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Alcé las cejas por su inquietud, pero me mordí la lengua de víbora que podría haberse burlado por tantas cosas y simplemente asentí.

—¿Eso fue lo que te hizo Lauren?

Me tardó algunos segundos todavía comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando me señaló el labio supe que hablaba de mi lamentable aspecto general. Sin poder evitarlo, esbocé una sonrisa algo macabra e hice una mueca, porque en realidad hacerlo solo me recordaba que aun me dolía. Afortunadamente, si aquello podía ser bueno, no había tenido demasiadas razones para sonreír el último tiempo.

—Todo el mundo se enteró, ¿ah? – Fue mi confirmación, tocando de manera inconsciente mi labio y su desagradable cicatrización. Me sentí un poco incómoda al ver que Masen también lo observaba.

—Bueno, ella se ve como la mierda – Comentó, rehuyendo mi mirada y volviendo a recoger algunas cosas del suelo – Quiero decir, se ve peor porque ha intentado cubrirlo con maquillaje y esas basuras.

—Gracias… supongo.

Él solo se rascó el cuello con incomodidad. Esperando que acabara de ordenar, porque en realidad había que ser talentoso para caminar por aquel lugar, me sorprendí por la relativa comodidad con la que nos habíamos comportado, aunque desde luego aquello solo podía durar hasta que nos metiéramos en materia. El sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse, lo que en Forks no indicaba el fin del día porque siempre sucedía muy temprano, y los rayos le daban un peculiar aspecto al jardín. Trotando entre unos arbustos, divisé al cachorro siberiano persiguiendo algún pequeño animal, tal vez un conejo.

Como volviendo a tomar consciencia, sentí una vez más mi respiración elaborada y las manos sudorosas, y no pude evitar ruborizarme cuando contemplé a Masen apilando una torre de casetes contra la pared. Aunque sentí el impulso de preguntarle cuáles eran sus favoritos, porque así era como procedía en cualquier situación normal, me obligué a recordar que nada de este encuentro podía considerarse normal. Lo mejor era proceder con consistencia, pensé, pasando al mismo tiempo un dedo tembloroso por mi cuello.

Respirando hondo, me descalcé en silencio, dejando mis gruesas botas cerca del sofá y enrollando mis calcetines a su lado. Prefería hacerlo así, ignorando si el muchacho me estaba viendo o no, porque al menos de esta forma se me antojaba que solo era yo, como cualquier otra noche, desnudándome antes de meterme a la cama. Por un momento, mientras me sacaba la vieja camiseta que llevaba y desabrochaba mi pantalón, así me pareció, igual que si me transportara a mi habitación y escuchara la radio de los cincuenta. Las ramas del antiguo árbol que daba con mi ventana azotaban fuerte gracias al viento, y quizá se pusiera a llover. Un chocolate caliente se entibiaba sobre mi mesita de noche, junto al libro de turno, aunque probablemente sonaría el teléfono y mamá correría a contestarlo esperando que fuera Kate y las noticias de su vida universitaria. Pero solo sería Alice, siempre interrumpiendo mis lecturas, parloteando sobre cualquier cosa y las posibilidades de que llegara al fin un chico guapo a la escuela. Y luego yo colgaba y religiosamente, cuando ya daban las diez de la noche, volvía a sonar el teléfono, y esta vez sí era Kate. Mi madre la invitaría a comer el sábado, y quizá pudiera quedarse a dormir. "Katie, hijita", le diría. Mi hermana no prometería nada, pero yo sonreiría porque sabía que era incapaz de decirle que no a mamá y el sábado, sin falta y aunque tuviera un examen espantoso, aparecería en la puerta con un bolso.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré otra vez en la habitación de Masen. Apenas en mi ropa interior, pasé en una mano agotada por mi rostro, encontrando sin sorpresa la emoción de mis ojos y conminándome a la serenidad. Dejé escapar el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones de manera inconsciente. Luego, pasando una mano por mi cuello, solté el cabello que había mantenido atrapado en una cola de caballo.

Después me di vuelta. Y me ruboricé, claro, porque Masen estaba anclado al suelo que pisaba, mirándome de manera muy fija, con la boca semi abierta y un par de papeles que había estado ordenando muy olvidados. Intenté transmitirle mi decisión a través de la mirada, relajando mis hombros y evitando sentirme demasiado consciente de la exposición de mi cuerpo probablemente plagado de las patadas a traición de Lauren Mallory. Con cierta ironía, contemplé una vez más la fotografía de Lee Miller, pero ella estaba tan tranquila con su desnudez que me sentí inspirada.

—Ya está ordenado, ¿no? – dije en voz baja, dando apenas unos pasos inciertos hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, aun demasiado absorto.

Masen tragó fuerte y miró a su alrededor, como si esperara encontrar las indicaciones a seguir en algún lugar. Finalmente, dejó las hojas que apretaba con fuerza a un lado y, al ver que me acercaba, se quitó con un fluido movimiento la camiseta de The Clash. Aunque habría querido reír, porque la situación era lo más extraño que había vivido alguna vez, me controlé porque sabía que nadie querría escuchar risas un segundo después de sacarse la ropa. Mirando alternativamente sus ojos y su torso desnudo, lo vi acercarse de forma incierta.

El muchacho era delgado como suponía que eran todos los adolescentes en ese momento incómodo de sus vidas. Probablemente había crecido muchos centímetros en el último tiempo, lo que explicaba en parte su mala coordinación, como si no se diera cuenta todavía de que su cuerpo tenía otro tipo de alcances, pero no era un cuerpo flojo. Al contrario de mí, que aunque era delgada jamás hacía ejercicio alguno, Masen tenía un torso firme, pálido, apenas poblado por un suave bello que solo podría haber notado por la luz que aun se colaba por la ventana.

Cuando uno crece con una hermana, no llegas a entender más que abstractamente las diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres. Quiero decir, uno lo sabe en teoría, pero solo en momentos como estos puedes entender que era eso y mucho más. Como tiene que ver con una experiencia más bien erótica y personal, nadie te habla de la sensación áspera de la piel de los chicos hasta que la sientes contra tu propia piel que a ellos les debe parecer tan suave. La diferencia en las curvas, en los planos y los arcos de los cuerpos, el tamaño de sus manos, siempre más grandes, como la espalda. El término evocador de su cintura, mucho más incitante que tantas otras cosas.

Masen respiraba nervioso cuando estuvimos finalmente a menos de diez centímetros. Me di cuenta entonces de una pequeña cicatriz que tenía cerca de la mandíbula, una marca apenas perceptible, y del verde intenso que expulsaban sus ojos nerviosos y asustados.

—¿Puedo besarte? – susurró, temblando a su pesar.

Por un segundo, vacilé. Hasta ese día no había besado más que a un par de chicos, Joshua Rhys, un antiguo vecino de Forks cuya familia se había mudado a Nueva York el verano anterior a que cumpliera los catorce, y para mi gran vergüenza, a Jacob, con quien había compartido mi desastroso e incómodo primer beso. Gracias a Joshua había adquirido algo de práctica, pues habíamos tonteado bastantes meses, pero desde esos días se me antojaba que había pasado una verdadera eternidad. O bueno, no tanto, pensé, recordando el episodio con Paul en La Push. Como siempre, olvidar las cosas espantosas se me hacía muy sencillo.

¿Y por qué no dejar a Masen? Decidí ignorar el instinto, que me decía que probablemente él jamás había besado a nadie y que un beso siempre era muy íntimo, y privilegiar los hechos. Los hechos que decían que siempre todo era más sencillo con un beso entremedio, y que tan rápidamente podían destruir la tranquilidad con la que hasta entonces había procedido.

—Solo ten cuidado – Le advertí, asintiendo con lentitud – Lauren ha sido un poco perra conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) <em>**_Frase inicial de Ana Karenina, obra cumbre de León Tolstoi, escritor ruso perteneciente al realismo que vivió entre 1828 y 1910. _

**_(2) _**_Parte de la canción Hotel California de The Eagles, grupo muy popular en los años 70 que aun se encuentra activo. Mezcla el folk, el country y el rock clásico. La canción está en mi blog._

**_(3) _**_Norman Bates es el nombre del protagonista de la película de 1960, Psicosis, del director Alfred Hitchcock. El personaje está basado en un asesino serial real llamado Ed Gein. Este angelito confeccionaba ropa y muebles con la piel de sus víctimas._

**_(4) _**_Billie Holiday es una de las cantantes más famosas de jazz. Apodada Lady Day o Queen of song, Blue moon es una de sus canciones. _

**_(5) _**_La tierra baldía es una de las obras más conocidas de T.S. Eliot, autor norteamericano que marca un antes y un después en la literatura anglosajona. Es una alegoría a la infertilidad de la época moderna._

**_(6) _**_Frase dicha por el Conde Drácula en la obra homónima de Bram Stoker, cuando invita a entrar a su castillo a Jonathan Harker. _

**_(7) _**_Paul y Harrison alude a Paul McCartney y George Harrison, miembros de la banda The Beatles. _

**_(8) _**_Lee Miller fue una fotógrafa y modelo estadounidense. Siendo tan escasa la presencia femenina durante la Segunda guerra mundial, fue una profesional en terreno, registrando, entre otros, la liberación de algunos campos de concentración nazi y la liberación de Paris._

**_(9) _**_Man Ray o Emmanuel Rudzitsky, fue un artista estadounidense considerado dentro del movimiento dadá y también el surrealista (en especial este último). _

_Puede que yo haya estado muy ocupada, pero creo que ahora me he demorado menos en actualizar xD. Como sea, gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc, etc. Como en este capítulo he disparado demasiados nombres, subiré algunas fotos y cosas por el estilo al blog. _

_Saludos, abrazos gordos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí, por ejemplo, no me gusta la Navidad. Pero esto es cuento viejo. Chao, chao..._


	8. Capítulo ocho

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**Capítulo ocho**

**.**

_El problema de la mujer siempre ha sido un problema de hombres **(1)**_

_**.**_

_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man - yeah!_

_An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?_

_Honey, you know I did! **(2)**_

_**.**_

Perder la virginidad tiene tantos sentidos como tú quieras darle. De cero a mil, de anécdota a momento clave, de instante agradable a vergonzoso. Estar o no enamorado no importa en realidad, pero la confianza sí es esencial, de ahí la popularidad caricaturesca de hacerlo por amor, como si tuvieras una barra sobre tu cabeza y de pronto llegaras al cien por ciento de compenetración y pudieras estar segura de que ese sujeto que tienes frente a ti es el correcto. La edad me ha dicho que eso sucede, más o menos, pero entonces yo podía burlarme con facilidad del sueño adolescente americano a lo Sandy y Danny **_(3)_**.

Para mí, la primera vez se ha transformado con el tiempo en un recuerdo extraño, ciertamente vergonzoso, que resultó importante por razones que van más allá de la simpleza sexual. Es similar a las imágenes que asocio con la muerte y el funeral de Kate, pues en ambos momentos tuve que enfrentarme con la parte más solitaria y miserable de mí misma, y además determinaron puntos clave en mi vida, a partir de los cuales tomé decisiones que sucesivamente me llevaron a la siguiente tanda de inflexiones. Porque así he aprendido a funcionar y eso va bien conmigo, siempre y cuando mantenga el equilibrio y no olvide que mis decisiones no solo pasan por mí.

Al hacerlo con Masen pasé a llevar concretamente a solo una persona, él, pero metafórica y sustancialmente traicioné a mi hermana, a la señora Collins, a todas esas personas que creyeron que merecía más y a la antigua y no por ello adecuada yo del pasado. Por lo mismo, toda la culpa de esa noche me la atribuyo, porque Masen, que era tan virgen y aún más inexperto, no podría haber hecho nada por remediar la falencia que rondaba en el aire que respiraba. Todo lo que él hizo fue hacerme caso incluso cuando su propio juicio dictaba lo contrario.

Lo curioso es que no empezó mal, eso sí lo tengo muy presente. Los labios del muchacho eran suaves y cálidos, apenas presionando contra los míos en vista que Masen era el idiota más considerado de la historia y recordaba las heridas, pero me transmitieron de inmediato una cierta determinación que manaba de su cuerpo entero y que me asustó y excitó a partes iguales.

Él estaba dispuesto a aprender, comprendí sin demasiadas vueltas, porque había entendido que nuestro pacto no era obra de alguna jugarreta estudiantil. Eso le daba libertad, lo hacía dueño de sus acciones y ya no de sus reacciones, pues dentro de los límites que rodeaban el acuerdo tenía la posibilidad de tomar lo que quisiera sin recelar. Fue eso y no otra cosa lo que permitió aflorar por primera vez su carácter, que yo tan fácilmente me había apresurado a juzgar. Contrario a la visión generalizada, Edward Masen no era el sujeto torpe y nervioso que había visto toda mi vida, o no solo eso. Estar en una situación tan personal y extraña me permitió entenderlo a fondo, descubriendo que lo único que había visto de mi compañero no era más que una parte ausente, recelosa y desconfiada de sí.

Pero el Masen que me besó, que me dejó marcar la pauta y el ritmo del beso sin por ello adquirir un rol pasivo, ese era un muchacho nuevo, oculto por la monotonía del día a día y que tenía seguridad en sus acciones en tanto tuviera la certeza de que no lo golpearía por la espalda. Tanto como le fue posible, pues no me conocía y yo solo era una trastocada sedienta de sexo, supongo que él confió en mí aquel día.

Así fue cómo supe que había escogido al correcto, que no estaba equivocada. Cuando nos separamos, yo desconcertada por la impresión, él sonrió apenas visiblemente, pestañeando muy rápido como si también entendiera que algo extraño había sucedido incluso si no era capaz de precisarlo.

— Fuegos artificiales – murmuré con ironía, intentando restarle importancia al hecho y un poco incómoda por su mirada.

Era esa clase de comentarios que los hombres no toman bien, pues sienten que te estás burlando de ellos y que su instinto masculino está siendo azotado en el noveno círculo del infierno, pero él no dijo nada, me observó un buen rato con el ceño fruncido, y luego, sin pedir permiso, volvió a besarme.

Porque no le importaba que yo fuera una desgraciada o el amor de su vida, todo lo que vio en mí, tal como yo esperaba ver en él, fue el cuerpo de una muchacha bien dispuesta a dar la luz verde por todas las profundas e inmaduras razones que llevan a los adolescentes a tomar esa clase de decisiones. Y joder si no estaba bien, porque el Masen indiferente era mucho más interesante que el escurridizo y cabizbajo florero de la escuela.

Nos liamos por largo rato, él con el entusiasmo propio de un hombre ansioso y yo pensando que Eric Yorkie era mucho más bajo y mi cuello acabaría resintiéndose mucho menos, y cuando creí que el ambiente estaba entrando en buen terreno, supe que era el momento para recordar un punto esencial de nuestra cruzada. Rompiendo el beso sin demasiados remilgos, miré a Masen con elocuencia.

—Los preservativos – Me limité a decir.

Él procesó todo muy rápido, abriendo los ojos y musitando algún tipo de maldición en voz baja. Antes de que pudiera moverme, se acercó hasta la lámpara de noche, junto a la cual descansaba una bolsa de papel marrón como la que daban en las tiendas de abarrotes o las farmacias, y tras una breve búsqueda sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada que reconocí de inmediato como el básico de cinco condones que yo también había comprado. Sorprendida, lo miré levantando una ceja cuando me la mostró.

—Pensé que los necesitaríamos – Explicó como si fuera obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

No sé si es la forma adecuada de expresarlo, pero supongo que me sentí conmovida por su gesto, si aquello puede suceder cuando un hombre te compra condones. Quiero decir, implicaba que Masen se preocupaba por lo que había accedido a hacer, entendía los alcances y sus posibles y nefastas conclusiones, y que no era un completo asno. Quizá se debiera a su condición de hijo natural, pero tenía la impresión de que no muchos varones adolescentes se andaban preocupando de disminuir la tasa de embarazos jóvenes y los posibles posteriores abortos. Eso era cosa de mujeres, un pequeño detalle que podía hacer muchas diferencias y que de una u otra forma marcaba qué tan inteligente eras. O te dejabas embarazar siendo una ingenua e inmoral soltera, o esperabas a hacer lo mismo pero bajo el matrimonio, como si hubiera alguna diferencia en el proceso o alguna mierda por el estilo.

—Gracias – dije con sinceridad – Yo también compré, pero no estaba segura, uh… del tipo.

Ambos hicimos muecas incómodas, un punto medio entre la incertidumbre y una sonrisa, pero no dijimos nada. Sintiéndome un poco consciente de mi desnudez, ya que Masen lo hacía muy evidente con sus ojos serios, avancé lentamente hasta la cama, el colchón, y me senté con cuidado, mirándole con elocuencia para que dejara de observarme como un pasmarote y reaccionara.

Tragando grueso, el muchacho comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, pensando no sin cierta astucia que luego sería más complicado, y yo fingí interés en los recortes de periódico pegados en la pared. Muchos eran noticias de bandas, como el inminente concierto que The Clash ofrecería en Seattle en el mes de junio, pero también había otras cuyo único patrón común era el nombre de pila de los protagonistas. Estaba Edward Jefferson, un empresario de Chicago que había perdido su fortuna por una mala jugada financiera, o Edward Stein, pintor borracho que había sido encontrado muerto en un callejón de Nueva York, y así muchos otros, en general con desafortunados finales. Frunciendo el ceño, intenté seguir leyendo sin éxito, porque la oscuridad había terminado por envolver toda la habitación.

Apenas con la escasa luz de afuera, logré identificar la silueta alta y delgada de Masen acercarse poco a poco. Cautamente, me recosté sobre los almohadones y abrí de forma instintiva las piernas, esperando que él se acomodara entre ellas tal como hizo, porque eso era de lo único que estábamos seguros en esa época, el escaso tesoro que habíamos guardado ansiosamente con cada película en que las parejas se evaporaban en un fundido a negro para que la siguiente escena los mostrara por la mañana.

Aunque fuimos los hijos generacionales de la revolución sexual _**(4)**_, al menos en un universo macro, la realidad de los padres que poblaban Forks era muy distinta, tal como en la mayoría de los pueblos pequeños donde los cambios de las ciudades grandes llegaban tarde y con plena resistencia. Allá no llegó el alegre desenfreno de los sesenta, no ingresó la libertad de la mujer con la anticoncepción, ni la de los homosexuales con los estudios científicos que dejaban de tratarlos como una enfermedad, mucho menos el apoyo irrestricto a los derechos civiles para los negros. Mientras en San Francisco y Nueva York la juventud se oponía a Vietnam _**(5)**_, mis propios padres fueron parte de la maquinaria perfecta del gobierno, juntando dinero para financiar al ejército una y yéndose a luchar por una causa desconocida el otro.

Al crecer, tanto mi padre como mi madre hablaban con cierto orgullo de ello, si bien Charlie siempre sostuvo que la muerte de las personas nunca era algo honorable como nos quisieron hacer creer, y se mostraban contentos una y otra vez de que la degeneración todavía no se apoderara de Forks. Las mujeres seguían teniendo tantos hijos como Dios les daba (cosa que yo no me creía ni por asomo, porque las pastillas anticonceptivas y los condones seguían llegando a la farmacia por el simple efecto de oferta y demanda), los homosexuales obvios a lo sumo eran dos, todos apuntados como si fueran un espectáculo de feria, y los negros eran tratados con esa displicencia propia de los blancos que se creían tolerantes por siquiera hablarles.

¿Cómo fue que no acabé siendo el producto normal de un lugar así? ¿Por qué no fui como Newton o Lauren? Bueno, esa es la incógnita, algo que de todas maneras no importaba, porque mi educación sexual fue igual de mala que la del resto, igual de negada y censurada, y temblaba como una hoja cuando Masen me cubrió con su cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Todavía con los ojos poco acostumbrados, no pude ver la expresión de Masen, pero sí sentí su respiración agitada cuando se inclinó y me besó una vez más, lenta y profundamente. Sabía lo fácil que era encapricharse en cuanto descubrías aquel feliz mundo, así que intuí erróneamente que debía hacerme notar si no quería convertirme en la muñeca de prueba de aquel muchacho, pero ahora sé lo diferente que habría sido todo si lo hubiera dejado fluir a sus anchas. Él, debía haberlo sabido, tenía una madre que cumplía con todas las características de una indeseable, por lo que no había razones para no educar a su hijo abiertamente.

Pero no lo hice, estaba demasiado hambrienta de demostrar que era capaz sin ayuda de nadie.

En un acto robótico, carente de erotismo o naturalidad, deslicé una de mis manos por la cintura de Masen, notando de inmediato cómo sus labios se tornaban rígidos contra los míos. Al no escuchar queja alguna, comencé a jalar su ropa interior hacia abajo muy lentamente, siempre aterrorizada por la idea de tocar más de lo que podía asimilar, y lo conminé a hacer lo mismo llevando una de sus manos hasta mis bragas. Y esa yo, la feroz y decidida Bella Swan, adentrándose torpemente en las aguas de la sexualidad sin ser capaz de superar los límites de su mente y sin asumir que jamás había esperado de ese encuentro un verdadero roce, lo que reside en la médula misma del erotismo.

Masen lo entendió antes que yo misma. Al ver mi expresión ansiosa al retorcerme bajo su cuerpo en busca de un preservativo, contempló con seguridad la resolución sistemática, aséptica y fría que me movía. Comprendió, y qué gran tragedia era, que mi intención desde el principio había sido despojarme de mi virginidad de una vez por todas y ya, quedando las caricias, la sensualidad y el juego previo fuera de lugar.

Inconscientemente, ni yo misma me había tenido confianza, no había otra forma para explicar mi proceder ciego, rápido al descartar la sencilla idea de que fuera humana. Porque si no había sentido pena por la muerte de mi hermana, si no era capaz más que de albergar malos pensamientos contra mi madre, de sentir asco por mis amigas y de odiar al mundo, ¿por qué habría sido factible sentirme excitada? ¿Por qué habría estado en mí la posibilidad de ser más que un frío cuerpo apático sin vida?

No lo estaba, tan simple como eso. No podía, yo estaba fallada, anulada, acabada en todo lo que cuenta para ser mujer. Aquella creencia se arraigaba en mi cerebro, y con eso no es posible combatir.

— Espera – murmuró Masen, viendo con cautela cómo trataba de abrir el pequeño y cuadrado sobre plateado.

Yo lo ignoré, así de ensimismada estaba con mi misión.

— Hazlo tú – Le dije finalmente.

Aunque Masen lo tomó, en todo momento observándome, me sorprendí al ver que dejaba el condón a un lado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, y para mi inmenso desconcierto, volvió entonces a besarme, y esta vez fue violento, más tosco y mucho menos compasivo. Tomada con la guardia baja, respondí inconscientemente mientras él insistía contra mis labios con un ímpetu que parecía esperar algo, como demandando que la misma Bella de Port Angeles, aunque rota y triste, pero fuerte, volviera a resurgir.

Masen abandonó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, la comisura de mi boca. Sus manos titubeantes recorrieron mis brazos, el arco de mi cintura, aquel tímido inicio de mis piernas, y aunque pude sentirlo, aun cuando percibí la evocadora primera vez de un hombre excitado contra mi vientre, contemplé el cielo de la habitación y me sentí acorde con su apariencia. Fría, porosa, sin vida.

Quise agradecérselo, decirle a aquel muchacho que entendía lo que estaba haciendo, que apreciaba su intento por entusiasmarme, por sacarme de aquel trance en que me encontraba, pero de la misma manera en que no era capaz de decirle a mi mente que sí podía, que era humana y las cosas me dolían y me hacían feliz como a cualquiera, no encontré mi voz para explicarlo.

Masen me besaba y yo me retorcía desesperada bajo su cuerpo, porque aunque yo no era como Kate, que se había escondido, o como mamá, que había culpado al mundo sin reconocer sus errores, al igual que ellas no podía salir de mi error. Por primera vez las entendí, comprendí que tal vez habían querido, pero simplemente no podían. Yo, con la maldición que al parecer pesaba sobre mis hombros, estaba destinada a no sentir jamás nada real por nadie, a que la pena, la alegría y todas esas emociones que constituyen el alma humana me negaran la palabra.

Yo estaba vacía, y también harta de hacer algo por remediarlo. Solo estaba vacía, nada más.

— ¿Swan? – preguntó Masen, paralizado y recorriendo con sus preocupados ojos verdes cada rincón de mi expresión.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero evité mirarlo y volví a tomar el condón, tendiéndoselo con gesto serio, casi de mártir.

— Solo hazlo, Masen – murmuré con voz muerta.

— No – Fue su tajante respuesta, sorprendido pero sin el menor atisbo de titubeo – Esto no está bien.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, lo intuí porque había hecho lo mismo cuando se enteró por primera vez de cuál era mi propuesta, pero fui rápida y lo tomé de la muñeca antes de que se escapara. Su mirada era feroz, llena de lástima y pena, observando el siempre patético y miserable espectáculo de una persona que se odia a sí misma, y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para librarse. Sobrepasada por su expresión, porque si de algo ya había colmado mi cuota vital era de compasión, liberé lentamente la presa de mis dedos.

— Por favor – Me escuché rogar.

Luego todo es muy confuso. No tengo recuerdos claros, si hice o dije algo que lo hiciera cambiar mágicamente de opinión, pero en algún momento volví a sentir el peso y la calidez del cuerpo del muchacho sobre el mío, su respiración pesada y sus manos ásperas. Es esa clase de segundos en los que solo puedes recolectar sensaciones, percepciones, oídos y sabores.

Sí recuerdo su rostro concentrado y resignado, sin embargo. Porque lo hizo, ese silencioso sujeto con el que decidí colisionar mi vida en marzo del 80 resultó ser más compasivo que ninguna de las otras personas que había conocido, mucho menos cuestionador, tanto más humano. ¿Lo decepcionó la penosa ecuación a la que nos vimos reducidos? Probablemente, era natural. Aunque lo libraba de las presiones y expectativas sociales que siempre agobian, es lógico que quieras equivocarte, que desees ser un fiasco tu primera vez para luego reírte de ello y aprender sobre la marcha, y con mi resolución yo le quitaba eso, erradicaba lo que es en realidad emocionante de la vida porque era egoísta y sabía que eso estaba vetado para mí.

Masen renunció a la oportunidad que había creído tener en las manos, yo me resigné. ¿Logré excitarme? Físicamente, sí, creo que sí, no había nada malo en mi cuerpo. Además él hizo todo lo posible, intentó prepararme, eludir la muñeca de trapo o la prostituta con las que inevitablemente me asemejaba.

Apreté los dientes y oculté mi rostro en su cuello tenso cuando comenzó a penetrarme y forzó mis músculos, quise gritar cuando sentí la primitiva y sobrevaluada muestra de mi virginidad siendo quebrada, y deseé con todo mi ser que acabara rápido en cuanto aquel muchacho estuvo completamente dentro de mí. Sin pensar más que en mi dolor corporal, que siempre es bueno para recordar que estamos vivos, me aferré a su cuello y oculté mi rostro golpeado en formas más que físicas, porque no podía seguir soportando esa expresión de pena que ya había tenido que tolerar en Alice, Angela y Jacob. No de él, que tenía más razones para ser violento y resentido con su vida. No de alguien a quién solo le había hecho la existencia un poco más complicada, y no cuando yo misma me repudiaba por esa corrosiva autocompasión.

Él respiraba agitado. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad dolorosa, intuí que todo terminaría. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, su respiración cálida se convirtió en el único ruido junto al constante vaivén de su cuerpo contra el mío, y después languideció acompañado del siempre terrorífico orgasmo.

Ya pasó, me dije entonces sin preámbulos, ya pasó, ya pasó. Mis extremidades tensas se relajaron al fin alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, y aunque me sentía sofocada y sucia, no le pedí que se moviera. Me quedé en silencio, escuchando el cada vez menos acelerado latido de su corazón, apenas a unos centímetros del mío, y en un gesto que nos sorprendió a ambos, pero que no habríamos verbalizado ni en un millón de años, comencé a acariciar su delgado cabello en un intento de tranquilizarme. Masen simplemente se dejó hacer.

Nos quedamos en ese estado hasta que su respiración volvió a ser una cadencia tranquila y reposada. Poco a poco, se adueñó de mí una especie de sopor ausente unido al vacío, por lo que no me di cuenta de que Masen se levantaba lentamente y se alejaba hasta bajar las escaleras. Tal vez sí, en realidad, aunque era como si estuviera en una suerte de rincón paralelo de la consciencia, escuchándolo todo e ignorándolo al mismo tiempo. Supuse bien que él querría estar solo, que tendría sus propios problemas acosándolo en ese minuto, y que yo solo era un estorbo, así que estaba bien, podía irse.

Aunque notable, pero no terrible, sentí los nervios alterados desde la entrepierna hasta el inicio del vientre. Ignorándolo, simplemente me aovillé en medio de la oscuridad, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos y comenzando todo de nuevo. Una y otra vez, volví a pasar los dedos por mi cabello alborotado como lo había hecho con el de Masen, como una madre haría con su hijo tembloroso por el monstruo que se aloja debajo de su cama, y así estuve mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que volví a escuchar la voz nerviosa del muchacho.

Por su tono, no dudé que debía verme desastrosa, como la representación más acabada de lo que las malas decisiones pueden hacerte en la vida, o como una prostituta tras un mal día de trabajo. En cierto sentido, pensé que a eso me había limitado, porque ambas teníamos una visión abyecta del sexo y nos presentábamos como simples cuerpos. Ambas éramos usadas por voluntad propia.

— ¿Swan? – Repitió Masen cuando no respondí.

Seguí mirando hacia la ventana, aunque lo hacía sin observar realmente.

— Oye, Swan…

Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado, sin tocarme, pero a mi lado. Dejó un platillo con un vaso con agua y una tira de aluminio en el suelo, y sin que pudiera prepararme para ello, comenzó a recoger gentilmente mi cabello, enrollándolo y tendiéndolo con suavidad sobre mi hombro desnudo. Aunque no creía verme sorprendida, mis ojos apagados vagaron hasta él, movidos por un cosquilleo cálido semejante a la curiosidad.

—¿Te duele? – preguntó ansioso, notando mi observación implacable y sin matices. Yo pestañeé, y él se apresuró a tomar el vaso y sacar lo parecía un analgésico – Ten, toma esto.

No necesitó que le dijera que no haría el esfuerzo de enderezarme, colocó la pastilla blanca entre mis labios e inclinó cuidadosamente el agua contra mi garganta. Obediente, tragué poco a poco, sintiendo mi boca seca y mi piel tensa por las lágrimas, y luego dejé caer una vez más mi cabeza contra el edredón y el muchacho alejó el vaso. Algo en su extraño silencio me dijo que era apenas una pausa.

— Lo siento – susurró en efecto, algunos segundos más tarde.

—No es tu culpa – dije cansada, porque tenía la impresión de que esta conversación la había tenido muchas veces.

—No debí hacerte caso – Razonó.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás llorando.

—No es por ti – Expliqué, y luego repetí – No es tu culpa.

Masen calló, como si no estuviera seguro de creerme por mucho que lo deseara, y miró mi cuerpo desnudo de forma especulativa. Yo lo ignoré.

— ¿Por qué quisiste hacer esto? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Mi primer instinto fue reírme, reírme hasta eso se convirtiera en un llanto profundo, pero me contuve porque mi cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad menor. Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas, partir por la verdad y encumbrarme en algún tipo de confesión a pecho abierto que no estaba segura de poder controlar. Porque estoy enferma, pensé decirle en cambio, pues carezco de emociones o del cable que conecta tu cerebro con tu corazón, algo semejante a eso. Porque soy la forma, pero no hay fondo, solo una apariencia correcta de la que nadie puede decir nada porque está hueca. Soy Pinocho, soy la frivolidad misma desesperada por cambiar, sin saber que por mucho que ruegues al cielo, la noche y el día siempre se seguirán. Porque hay cosas que simplemente no cambian, y yo era muy parecida a mi madre y hermana.

Por supuesto, no dije nada de eso, tampoco el vete a la mierda que tan a flor de piel habría tenido de poseer las fuerzas.

— Porque puedo – Me limité a decir de forma críptica, con un tono un tanto desdeñoso que me daba el punto exacto para no parecer demasiado afectada por su pregunta.

Gracias a las razones de nuestro acuerdo, su misma naturaleza y la historia de limpia indiferencia que llevaba encima, me sentía un poco violenta al pensar en darle las gracias correspondientes a Masen, así que me conformé con aquella declaración en término muerto que no cedía ni para un lado ni para el otro. Mala educación era lo último que él se merecía, después de todo, no después de haberme dado el extraño privilegio del silencio en vez de fingir una preocupación que no era tal.

No cuando había sido abusado por mí, en cierta forma.

Siempre a mi lado, mirando hacia la ventana y al exterior oscuro en silencio, Masen simplemente estuvo. Mientras lloré, así fueron las cosas, con una comodidad insólita si consideras las lágrimas, la desnudez y la humillación ineludible que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo que acababa de hacer. Como nunca antes frente a una persona, más que Alice o mi madre, estuve expuesta física, emocional y moralmente, y en el minuto en que otras habrían intentado consolarme, alejarme del propio juicio al que me sometía, él solo esperó. O se mantuvo, no lo sé, no puedo ni siquiera especular sobre lo que pudiera pensar entonces, porque Masen era el último de mis problemas.

Ese es el último recuerdo de aquella tarde en aquel lugar. En algún momento, movida por una fuerza que hoy identifico como la resiliencia que vive en cada uno, me reactivé como una muñeca que no camina, pero al menos cojea. Debí levantarme, ponerme la ropa, murmurar alguna espantosa despedida y luego correr, correr escaleras abajo con la ciega confianza de no regresar jamás, sin mirar atrás ni a los cadáveres que pudiera haber acumulado en tan poco tiempo.

— Gracias por todo – Creo que le dije.

Gracias por todo.

Así que como verán, no fue la primera vez de la que mi hermana había hablado. Después del dolor, no vino la remisión, ni ninguna de esas cosas de las que Kate disfrutó por el simple hecho de que era Garrett su compañero. Porque sí, la confianza es una gran mierda e importa, de ahí la larga lista de malas primeras veces que acompañan a uno de cada cuatro personas en el mundo. La gente siempre prefiere lanzarse a los tiburones haciéndose el valiente y temiendo quedar como el adolescente que en realidad es por preguntar, y solo con el tiempo descubres que allí radica la clave del éxito.

Mientras manejaba, viendo las luces que salían de las pequeñas casas a medida que me acercaba a la carretera, solté la risa triste que sirve para no seguir llorando, esa que te mantiene al filo aun cuando tu boca se contorsiona miserablemente. También respiraba de manera acelerada, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón trabajaba al cien por ciento como si acabara de realizar un ejercicio físico inexistente, y si aguzaba el oído era capaz de escuchar mis jadeos.

Ya pasó, me repetí una vez más, porque no parecía estar haciendo efecto, y tras una larga pausa, doblé en el alumbrado camino de cemento en dirección a La Push.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, no fue una decisión meditada o determinada por un motivo interno. La única seguridad que tenía era no querer ver a nadie, ninguna cara conocida en absoluto que pudiera contemplar mi rostro y expresión, pues pensaba irracionalmente que así podían descubrir lo que acababa de hacer, como si tuviera una cicatriz fea y notoria que me delatara.

Aun así, aunque ir a la reserva un sábado por la noche no tenía ningún sentido, me generaba una sensación cercana al bienestar, no real, pero casi ahí, así que no lo racionalicé.

Atravesé la avenida principal mirando con cuidado hacia la casa de los Black, y ésta se veía en apariencia completamente iluminada. Los coches que Jake se encontraba arreglando estaban apenas ocultos bajo el techo del garaje, pero muchas de las piezas sueltas, motores, parachoques y neumáticos proyectaban extrañas sombras en el jardín delantero. Brevemente, me pregunté si mi amigo estaría en su cama, haraganeando como era su costumbre y pensando en cosas sencillas, y como no lo había visitado en mucho tiempo, me sentí culpable.

Aceleré luego, traspasando la barrera urbana, la sede del consejo, las dos escuelas y una docena de casas más. Consideré seguir manejando, manejar hasta que llegara a Canadá o chocara contra algo y acabara en los titulares del periódico local, pero al final apagué la camioneta a las orillas de la playa, en un lugar muy similar a aquel donde Jacob me había salvado de la hierba tóxica y las manos ávidas de Paul. Inmediatamente, un viento de los mil demonios azotó mi rostro, y entendí que no había ningún alma en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros que quisiera bajar por los requeríos con semejante clima.

Excepto alguien como yo, claro, yo o alguien en un estado especial de ánimo.

Con mucha lentitud, bajé esperando no tropezar y rodar hasta la inconsciencia, recreando de forma macabra lo que supondría aquella experiencia, pero lo rechacé con firmeza porque tener pensamientos negativos era simplemente demasiado fácil, el camino sencillo a seguir. En lo que a mí respectaba, se habían acabado las listas de cosas que hacer, podía volver a un propósito de inicio de año con una larga torre de libros que me facilitaran las aventuras que no viviría, porque de esa forma tendría al menos la capacidad de sufrir y amar a través de otro personaje.

La arena estaba húmeda por la brisa marina, pero no me molesté en buscar algún tronco blanquecino donde pudiera sentarme. Abrazando mis piernas con las manos, apoyé el mentón sobre mis rodillas y observé el panorama solemne de los altos riscos de la playa, la explanada amplia y el oleaje complejo que se intuía en el horizonte, y encontré en cierta medida aquel aspecto de hogar que me había sido complejo hallar últimamente. No era mi casa, cierto, pero asociaba aquella desoladora imagen con buenos momentos de mi infancia y personas que entonces significaban algo.

No lloré. Aquel día me hice inmune a muchas más cosas de las que quería reconocer, y no tenía el ánimo para hacerles cara, lo que fue una fortuna porque, un par de minutos más tarde, una silueta pequeña y extraña surgió en la noche. Como mi instinto no estaba por completo destruido, hice al amago de levantarme, porque siendo sinceros era una playa solitaria a una hora nefasta y bien podía ser un delincuente, pero pronto descubrí los rasgos conocidos, hermosos y exóticos de Leah Clearwater.

Una muy embarazada Leah Clearwater.

— Bella Swan – dijo sorprendida, deteniéndose en su caminata y evidentemente divertida por mi reacción.

— Leah – murmuré un poco nerviosa, recordando que su humor había sido muy diferente la última vez que nos viéramos.

Instintivamente, escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, esperando que solo siguiera con su camino, pero para mi enorme desconcierto, la muchacha no solo me sonrió, sino que se sentó a mi lado, apenas los centímetros suficientes como para que no entrara en un ataque de pánico. Leah, que si algo tenía era la inteligencia, debió percibir mi estado de ánimo, porque mi rostro triste y cansado era simplemente muy evidente. Arropándose bien con su grueso abrigo, no dijo nada al respecto y miró hacia el mar.

— Es un panorama raro este, ¿no? – Comentó al aire – Un poco violento con toda esta marea, pero tranquilizante en una manera extraña.

— Hace un poco de frío – Apunté, más por decir algo.

No solo por mi situación particular, sino porque era Leah quien me hablaba con tanta soltura, no podía sentirme cómoda. Nunca me había llevado ni bien ni mal con ella, en especial porque no nos manejábamos en el mismo rango de edad, pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que la mayoría de los extraños, entre ellos yo misma, la molestaban un poco. Solía hablar con cierta deferencia, con un desdén poco habitual, y como además era guapa, callada y seria me ponía los pelos de punta. Me resultaba difícil asociarla con alguien tan encantador y carismático como su hermano Seth, de quien sí habría esperado un acercamiento en medio de la playa, ¿pero Leah? La escena parecía sacada de alguna película de extraterrestres, como si hubiera sido abducida o algo así, aunque aquel mismo día me había tirado a Masen, para bien o para mal. Tal vez simplemente algo andaba mal con la fecha.

Como fuera, ella no parecía preocupada por el frío.

— ¿Cuánto tienes? – Me atreví a preguntar, un poco menos nerviosa al ver su comportamiento afable. Eso la hizo sonreír, desde luego, porque el ochenta por ciento de las mujeres embarazadas adoran esa clase de preguntas. El otro veinte saca la información sin que se lo pregunten.

— Veintiséis semanas – respondió, y luego rectificó al ver mi expresión en blanco – Casi siete meses. Según el doctor con el que se atiende tu gente, lo único que hace en el día es dormir, aunque yo creo que se mueve mucho.

Hizo círculos torpes alrededor de su estómago, con una expresión dulcificada que me hizo sentir una intrusa y, al mismo tiempo si era posible, dentro de una dimensión extraña. Leah y dulzura era una postal muy curiosa, que por alguna razón me hizo sentir más tranquila, como si parte de su emoción se me traspasara.

— Te ves bien – Le dije con sinceridad. Ella sonrió con algo de melancolía, sin embargo.

— Estoy disfrutándolo, sí – Corroboró, mirándome como de reojo – Tú, en cambio, y si me lo permites, te ves un poco abatida.

Pronunció aquella palabra con delicadeza, pensando desde luego en términos mucho más crudos y reales, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro irónico, porque ni siquiera alcanzaba a hacerse una idea. Ella rio.

—¿Padres desagradables? ¿Amigos insoportables? ¿Hombres incomprensibles? – Ante mi desconcierto, Leah se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué? ¿Tienes como dieciséis, quince?

—Dieciséis.

—Sí, bueno, a esa edad la vida versa más o menos de esos tópicos. Después solo se mezclan, engordan, se reproducen y mueren, aunque si alguien me hubiera dicho eso cuando tenía dieciséis lo habría mandado a pasear.

Me miró con gesto gracioso, esperando que yo intentara contradecirla, pero solo atiné a sonreír, porque me había robado la palabra de la boca y negarlo solo sería producto de una rabieta absurda.

—Sí… – dijo Leah, con tono soñador – Uno siempre anda con esos pensamientos de fin de mundo, sobre todo cuando eres tan joven, porque quieres que todo sea perfecto. Yo, por ejemplo, pensaba que mi familia me amaría incondicionalmente, que mis amigas me querían y respetaban, y que esperaría a encontrar al hombre de mi vida para quedar embarazada. ¿Qué pasó? Pues mis padres me ven como un estorbo, mis amigas me rehúyen como la plaga y he sacado el boleto ganador para dar a luz al bebé de un tipo que está locamente enamorado de mi prima.

— ¿Sam lo sabe, no?

La muchacha asintió con gravedad.

—Lo sabe, sí, y es una fortuna que esté como un tarado por Emily, porque de lo contrario habría sido capaz de pedirme matrimonio – Leah parecía asqueada con la idea.

— Eso es un poco arcaico – dije a la broma, pero ella sonrió irónicamente.

— Los Quileute somos todo menos innovadores – murmuró con expresión sombría – Ahora mismo, mi padre anda haciendo llamadas a todos sus conocidos para encontrar algún viejo decrépito que quiera sacarme de la deshonra.

— ¡¿Qué?!

De haber estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido sin ningún tipo de reserva femenina. Leah, sin embargo, y aunque le hizo gracia mi indignación, parecía más sorprendida por mi respuesta, y yo por otro lado estaba asombrada por su naturalidad. Por supuesto, yo sabía bastante bien que los de la reserva eran tradicionales, pero si algo había observado en los matrimonios que conocía era que al menos primaba la confianza y el respeto, incluso el amor si me esforzaba para recordar la relación entre Billy y la difunta madre de Jake.

Tal vez había sido fruto de mi visión ingenua e idealizada de la gente, pero de alguna manera no me cuadraba un comportamiento tan frívolo y superficial con ellos. Para eso estábamos los caras pálidas, en Forks y el resto de occidente, desesperados por mantenernos dentro de un molde que lo único que hacía era ir contra nuestros impulsos animales más básicos.

Pidiendo por sexo cuando ni siquiera había sentido real atracción por un hombre en su vida, por ejemplo, desesperada por importar en cierta medida.

—Así es mi gente – dijo Leah, disculpándolos a su pesar.

—¿Y tú vas a acatar, así sin más?

La muchacha no respondió, despertando un instinto real y apasionado en mí que me habría venido bien algunas horas atrás. No era una experta, no me gustaba la idea de esforzarse hasta los límites de camuflarse con un hombre, pero supongo que de alguna forma era más feminista que el común de las personas. Por lo mismo, ver a una chica vital, con lo que yo creía era una firme resolución a no soportar las porquerías de nadie como Leah, me resultaba un poco frustrante. Era como ver mi misma fotografía, pero realmente arruinada por la falta de voluntad, porque yo sí creía que Leah era capaz de negarse.

Ella no estaba vacía, no era la imagen triste de una cara frustrada.

—¿Leah? – Llamé, sacándola del trance en el que había caído.

La muchacha pestañeó, sonriéndome nuevamente y respirando fuerte.

— Pareces muy preocupada al respecto, Bella, así que te lo comentaré a ti esperando que no lo divulgues.

—No lo haré – dije al instante.

— Eso espero, porque he pensado que apenas tenga a mi bebé me iré de La Push y ya no miraré hacia atrás – Leah inspiró hondo, como si decirlo por primera vez en voz alta lo hiciera todo más duro – Tendré que dejar a mi familia y el único lugar que he conocido toda mi vida, pero creo que, en vista de que las cosas no han transcurrido como que esperaba, no tengo porque intentar gustarle a todo el mundo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, tendiéndose sobre la arena con su omnipresente estómago apuntando hacia las estrellas. Yo simplemente la miré, envidando como jamás había hecho, lo que era gracioso porque ella era una muchacha de una minoría étnica embarazada, añorando su confianza, esa fe ciega en que las cosas terminarían bien. Quise contagiarme de su espíritu positivo, de esa nueva Leah que había surgido de una nueva faceta de ella misma, y me contenté con estar en su mismo aire, de percibir su conformidad con la vida que se echaba sobre sus hombros.

—Fue un hombre – dijo entonces ella, observándome de reojo y apuntándome con el dedo.

Yo solo reí nerviosa, reí y reí. Porque eso de que después de la tormenta viene la calma es ridículamente real.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> Frase de Simone de Beauvoir, autora francesa, feminista y existencialista que cree que la imagen que se tiene de la mujer es una construcción cultural hecha por hombres, de ahí todos las características virtuosas que las mujeres deben tener.

**2)** Parte de la canción Piece of my heart de Janis Joplin. La canción, como siempre, está en mi blog.

**3)** Sandy y Danny son los protagonistas de la conocida película Grease (creo que para las españolas la traducción es Vaselina), producción de 1978 protagoniza por John Travolta y Olivia Newton John.

**4)** La revolución sexual es un término que refiere a los cambios en la moral sexual del mundo occidental a partir de la mitad del siglo XX. Implicó, entre muchas otras cosas, la emancipación de la mujer, la gradual aceptación de los homosexuales y el debate sobre la sexualidad y el cuerpo humano ajeno al tabú. Entre sus lamentables consecuencias, sin embargo, está la rápida expansión del SIDA.

**5)** Vietnam refiere a la guerra de Vietnam, conflicto bélico enmarcado dentro de la guerra fría que desde 1964 hasta 1975 enfrentó a Vietnam del sur, apoyado por Estados Unidos, y Vietnam del norte, apoyado por la Unión Soviética.

Personalmente creo que este capítulo es un poco extraño, así que ya me dirán que les parece, si les gustó o no. Agradezco los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y otros que me han dado. Pronto me iré de vacaciones, así que estará complicado actualizar hasta marzo, pero quizá tenga una revelación divina. Qué se yo.

Saludos, besos, abrazos gordos. Y avísenme si hay algún dedazo en el capítulo, porque tuve problemas para corregirlo gracias a la fiesta que hay en el edificio del lado.


	9. Capítulo nueve

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti<strong>**/ Greendoe**_

**C****apítulo nueve**

.

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared disturb the sound of silence **(1)**_

_._

—Esto te ha quedado muy bueno, Né.

—Gracias, cariño.

Mis padres, como todas las parejas que conozco, tienen códigos que te permiten saber cómo va su relación. Siempre los han tenido, por lo que aprendí a decir ciertas cosas cuando correspondía y callarme otras cuando el ambiente estaba tenso, pero no deja de ser divertido observarlo. Cuando todo va bien, simplemente usan sus nombres comunes, los Charlie y Renée con los que crecí, pero cuando se están arreglando de una disputa de proporciones, ambos se deslizan por una insoportable danza de halagos, cariños y Né. Y aunque no quiera pensarlo, siempre sé que detrás de eso hubo o habrá una reconciliación de índole sexual, y eso es lo más incómodo que hay digan lo que digan.

Un mes después de mi propia primera experiencia sexual, quizá uno de aquellos grandes momentos en mi juventud, mis padres estaban justo ahí, deshaciéndose en cumplidos como si la mesa de la cocina fuera su pista de cortejo. Por regla general, eso me divertía, podía lanzar alguna frase incómoda que los mantuviera nerviosos, al límite, pero ser usada como salvoconducto en sus avances era simplemente molesto. Por absurdo que sonara, yo solo quería comer tanto como pudiera mientras fuera posible.

—Mamá se ha lucido, ¿no, Bella?

Además, Charlie me utilizaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando era la niña de seis años que dirimía sus disputas. En vista de que esperaba que aplaudiera como un animal de circo o una foca costera, gruñí al mismo tiempo que tragaba el trozo de trucha.

—Tienes mucho apetito, hija – Comentó con una sonrisa mi madre, encantada de que su cena tuviera buena acogida.

Tuve el impulso de decirle que era porque las comidas del último tiempo eran manjares en comparación con los emparedados, trozos de pizzas y verduras mustias que había consumido durante sus períodos de ausencia mental, pero se veía tan feliz que no tuve corazón para hacerlo. No era mi día bélico, no importaba. De cualquier forma, lo único que me acarrearía sería una bronca de papá, una mueca de tristeza que no me interesaba de mamá y probablemente el fin inevitable de los platillos suculentos hasta nuevo aviso. Porque así como había empezado, algún día tenía que acabar.

Dos semanas antes de aquella cena, un domingo tan insípido como cualquier otro, me había despertado con el novedoso y sorprendente olor del desayuno subiendo hasta mi habitación. Renée, movida por una energía peculiar, fregaba, pulía y ordenaba la cocina como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y los muebles de la sala de estar habían sido reubicados, con ese típico esfuerzo de las personas por darle un nuevo aire a sus hogares. Ella, con su cabello coquetamente ordenado bajo una pañoleta, me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a calentarme leche igual que hacía con Kate cada vez que despertaba.

No lo mencioné, a pesar de todo. No me quejé, tendría que haber sido una idiota para llenar una comida así con mis preguntas molestas, y como me encontraba en una situación similar a la de mi madre, tuve la inútil esperanza de que este cambio finalmente fuera más definitivo.

Tras mi encuentro con Masen, y luego con la iluminada y agradable Leah Clearwater, yo también había decidido olvidarme de mis antiguas preocupaciones y dejar que todo siguiera el curso normal. El tiempo diría si eso estaba bien o no, pero ya no quería desvivirme por contentar y arreglar al resto, mucho menos buscar la solución a mi problema de alma, como me gustaba llamarlo, solo tomar las decisiones que me permitieran quererme a mí misma después mi lamentable espectáculo anterior. Y eso ya era bastante difícil en el momento.

Así que sí, aquel día yo también seguí la vibra de confianza de Renée y quise creer que los problemas se solucionarían mágicamente, porque era una sensación tan cálida y agradable que dejarse influir era sencillo como ser humano. Con ese espíritu, limpié también mi habitación (porque ordenar no lo hacía ni cuando estaba en la mejor de mis épocas), coloqué todos mis casetes en sus cajas, los LP en sus sobres, y me hice el propósito de comenzar con la nueva lista de lectura que me había dado la señora Collins. Para eso, un viaje hacia la biblioteca de Port Angeles sería fundamental, porque dudaba mucho que en el instituto tuvieran _Lolita_ de Nabokov **_(2)_**. Se me antojaba que pasaría un siglo antes de que dejaran de considerarlo inmoral.

Sin embargo, mis intenciones quedaron momentáneamente suspendidas cuando mamá, demostrando que sus aspiraciones eran grandes, se asomó en el umbral de mi puerta con una lista, no de libros, sino de compra. Esbozaba esa sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y la hacía ver mucho más joven, esa que me explicaba la cantidad absurda de pretendientes que había tenido antes de casarse con Michael, y de pronto me descubrí sonriendo con timidez, porque querer a esa Renée era muy fácil.

—Mierda, realmente quieres cenar por todo lo alto – murmuré, una vez que pude leer la lista y la cantidad de disparates que pedía.

—Cariño, esa boca – Rogó mamá, acariciándome la cabeza – Y es solo un capricho, tengo la impresión de que hace siglos no comemos una buena carne asada con patatas.

—Bueno, si lo pones así…

—Gracias, Bella – Y se fue tras darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Usualmente, esa era la clase de cosas para las que pedía la ayuda de Alice, ya que su sola presencia lo hacía todo más divertido, pero no alcancé a llegar al pasillo cuando recordé la realidad. Por aquellos días había pensado mucho en mis amigas, cierto, pero por mucho que las extrañara y deseara correr a perdonarlas y contarles lo que me había pasado en el último tiempo, sabía con claridad que aún no había llegado el momento apropiado. Yo no era una santa, les había dado motivos suficientes para pensar que necesitaba de su ayuda, y primero debía perdonarme. Hasta entonces, mi carácter sería cambiante y volátil, sujeto a tantos cambios como me fuera cómodo, y no era justo exponerlas a eso. Ellas esperarían.

Con esa tranquilidad de espíritu hice casi toda la compra para mamá, ignorando con soltura la inevitable paranoia que me recorría cada vez que iba a Callahan. A la gente de las ciudades grandes les gusta marcar estereotipos un poco absurdos de los pueblos pequeños, pero eso de que los centros de comercio son también un lugar de vida social era cierto hasta la médula en Forks. De tu elección se podían hacer rumores completos, análisis económicos y tendencias, como cuando la señora Brandon llevó una nueva mostaza que había probado en Nueva York y luego la mayoría del pueblo la imitó como un rebaño. No era mi idea perfecta de diversión, pero como era domingo por la mañana, lo que reducía el tráfico de gente, y estaba sin mi madre, que se detenía a conversar cada minuto, no me dejé abatir.

Mientras esperaba mi pedido de carne en la sección de congelados de Callahan, no obstante mi voluntad de buenas nuevas, entendí que no basta con eso. Por un segundo, creí que lo peor que sucedería aquel día sería tener que escuchar _The sound of silence_ completa, una canción que detestaba desde que Kate se obsesionara con ella en mi infancia y que Renée, aunque odiaba todo lo que oliera a demócrata, había consentido con gusto. Eso ya era malo, porque era aquella melodía que sabes de memoria pero en realidad no aprecias, pero estaba bien en comparación.

Porque ver a Masen, caminando con expresión distraída en el mismo pasillo en que me encontraba, eso no era en ningún sentido bueno.

Después de nuestro miserable acuerdo, y con ello mi vergonzoso comportamiento y absurda despedida, las cosas en el instituto habían sido al menos peculiares en lo que a él respectaba. Ver al muchacho no solo me recordaba lo humillada y decepcionada que me había sentido, despertaba en mí un irracional miedo a que la verdad saliera a la luz, lo que era ridículo al considerar todas las pruebas de discreción que Masen había dado. Siguiendo un patrón de conducta infantil, había evitado topármelo tanto como fuera posible, desviaba la mirada cada vez que coincidíamos en los pasillos, y aun así, no podía evitar sentirme observada.

Al principio creí que era cosa mía. Yo estaba un poco loca y los últimos hechos de mi vida eran un tanto inusuales, por lo que no era extraño que mi mente hiciera jugarretas, pero pronto entendí que no era otro error. Allá donde iba dentro de los límites del instituto, Masen aparecía con su acostumbrado estilo, como fundiéndose con las paredes y uniéndose a la velocidad de la muchedumbre, pero ahora que yo estaba tan consciente de su existencia era como si llevara un cartel de neón sobre su cabeza. No había vuelta atrás, y no me engañaba. Después de dejarse ver en la biblioteca e incluso presentarse en la cafetería en el receso de almuerzo, supe que Masen por lo menos me miraba más de lo habitual.

Aquello no era extraño, claro, no podía ser tan ingenua. Mi accionar había sido cuando menos diferente al del resto, y era obvio que esperaba desentrañar en algún punto el acertijo que eran mis motivos más profundos. Eso lo entendía y lo respetaba, lo asumía a regañadientes, pero no ser capaz de entender qué pasaba por su cabeza, qué era lo que esperaba que hiciera, era simplemente desgastante. Tenía miedo y quería tranquilidad, y Masen era lo impredecible. Sumado a todas mis vergüenzas, esa era la principal razón para mi enorme descontento aquel domingo, al verlo caminar con tanta inocencia hacia la sección de congelados de Callahan y a un encuentro inevitable.

Mi reacción inicial fue fingir estupidez, mirar a cualquier lugar excepto donde se encontraba. Actuar con naturalidad, dentro de lo posible, pues mis hombros estaban rígidos y apretaba la cesta metálica entre mis manos con fuerza excesiva, y esperar a que él hablara. Tras unos segundos de vacilación evidentes, el minuto de reconocimiento, pánico y resignación, al fin acabó acercándose, pero lo hizo a modo de imitador, situándose a mi lado y observando con la misma intensidad la insípida puerta blanca de la tienda. Quise poner los ojos en blanco, porque eso era típico de Masen, pero estaba tan frustrada y deseosa de escuchar lo que pensaba que acabé rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola, Masen – dije con voz tensa.

—Swan – Fue su respuesta, mucho más cortés y plana.

Ambos contemplamos el mostrador. Para nuestra gran miseria, el haragán del dependiente seguía ocupado.

—¿Todo bien? – pregunté a continuación, y no necesité verlo para saber que estaba sorprendido. Me arrepentí de inmediato, porque esa era la frase internacional para preguntar sutilmente cómo estaba la otra persona. ¿Qué me importaba cómo estuviera Masen?

—Bien, sí… – El muchacho se meció sobre sus pies, dudando – ¿Tú?

—Bien.

—Ajá.

Callamos. El acalorado dependiente salió entonces por la puerta y batalló contra una bolsa de papel oscuro. Luego, se acercó tambaleante hacia el mostrador, tendiéndome el encargo con gesto torpe al mismo tiempo que yo musitaba algún tipo de agradecimiento. Mientras lo acomodaba en mi cesta, escuché a Masen pedir un corte que no conocía, y supe que era el momento idóneo para escapar de aquel incómodo encuentro.

—¡Bueno! – Exclamé, notando como volvíamos a quedar solos – Ya tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos!

Apenas echando un breve vistazo a su rostro desconcertado, giré sobre mis talones y caminé con paso ominoso hacia la caja, agradeciendo en silencio haber dejado el pedido de la carne en último lugar y tener todo lo de la lista. Bertha, la eterna chica registradora, una de esas mujeres que se aferran a su juventud con quizá demasiada desesperación y tintura de cabello, ignoró mis dedos impacientes contra el mesón. En cuanto pagué, agarré las bolsas y me apresuré hacia la camioneta.

Por supuesto, esa mierda oriental del karma era real. Antes de que pudiera terminar de acomodar las compras en el asiento del copiloto y montar al volante, Masen apareció nuevamente. Venía caminando, pero llevaba en las manos la vieja bicicleta azul que había visto mal ubicada al interior del mercado y respiraba agitado, como si se hubiera apurado a propósito para seguirme. Por alguna razón, me pareció que ni siquiera cuando se había desnudado antes del acto ilícito estaba tan nervioso.

—¡Swan! – Farfulló, no sé si aliviado de encontrarme o para llamar mi atención.

Alternativamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el muchacho y la puerta de la camioneta, pensando que esas eran mis dos únicas opciones. Al final, contuve mi deseo más natural de escapar como una gallina y lo miré.

—¿Sí? – dije a modo de reconocimiento, con un tono tan irritable como desbocado.

Mi talante debía ser serio, tan frío como esperaba presentarme y muy diferente a mi comportamiento errático dentro de Callahan, porque Masen volvió a levantar la guardia y me contempló vacilante. Despeinándose el cabello, dio un paso hacia adelante, como dándose ánimo antes de exaltar a las fieras.

—Swan – dijo de nuevo, mirando la camiseta que yo llevaba aquel día. Era mi favorita, la de algodón gris con la cara de George Harrison – ¿Conoces el Hendrix Experience Club?

Confundida, pestañeé un par de veces y lo observé como una tarada, asintiendo de manera ausente a medida que procesaba la información. Recordé al instante la ocasión en que Rick había mencionado con un fervor cercano al religioso que uno de sus antros favoritos de Seattle se llamaba así. Por lo que sabía, se trataba de un local donde ningún Swan de buena crianza habría puesto los pies, un sitio absolutamente negado donde tocaban bandas pequeñas mientras el público bebía cerveza y fumaba hierba, y que a pesar de todo solía estar a la vanguardia del estado en cuanto a música. Más de alguna ocasión, Rick lo había mencionado en sus poco sutiles intentos de coqueteo, como si no hubiera nada mejor para el romance semi pederasta que cuatro paredes bajo tierra con música a todo volumen y una tropa de ebrios.

—Lo conozco – Corroboré, tomando una pausa para aclararme – ¿Qué hay con eso?

Fue la pregunta que no quería escuchar, desde luego. Nervioso, Masen soltó una risa ambigua y me miró una breve fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para ver esa drástica determinación que me intimidaba y asustaba a la par. Por una cosa de intuición, sentí mi estómago contraerse de la misma manera que al estar con quien te gusta en la tierna primera infancia, pero de un modo en absoluto agradable, como el augurio de una calamidad. Intentando mantener mi talante positivo de la mañana, conté hasta diez esperando que el discurso de Masen no fuera en la dirección que yo creía.

—Sucede que la próxima semana hay un festival de bandas ahí – dijo entonces él.

La dirección a la que yo había acertado, pensé con espanto, porque al parecer mi suerte era más que escasa. Eso y que Masen era un idiota que no había entendido nada.

—El punto es… – Continuó, ajeno a mi pánico en ascenso y hablando cada vez más confusamente – Me preguntaba… ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir?

—Masen...

—¡No es una cita! – Se apresuró a añadir, comprendiendo muy rápidamente lo que yo estaba pensando y ruborizándose como una grana a su pesar. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir algo desagradable, y también tragarme el ego. – Es solo que noté que te gusta The Clash y uno de los grupos es un tributo muy bueno. Cheapside, ¿has escuchado de ellos?

Lo dijo todo muy rápido, con una vehemencia que me dejó en claro que la sola idea de que yo pudiera gustarle era risible, al igual que a mí me parecía insólito que él me estuviera preguntando aquello por mucho que lo comprendiera. Después de todo, no había que ser una gran lumbrera para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Masen. No era más que la enfermedad más universal detrás de todo. Llevado por aquella terrible necesidad de compañía, fuera esta buena o no, estaba determinado a ver en mí la última posibilidad, el resquicio de esperanza que ya de niño había comenzado a desaparecer gracias a Mike Newton.

Lo suyo me era tan conocido como los verdes bosques natales. Masen estaba solo, no había más que eso. No solo en el sentido clásico, burdo y básico del instituto, no bajo ese concepto miserable mío, por ejemplo, que a sus ojos debía estar quejándome sin motivos al estar rodeada de gente que me quería, solo en el más profundo e irremediable de los estados, cuando dejas de ser parte del mundo y te limitas a verlo como un espectáculo del que deseas fervorosamente participar pero no te atreves o ya no tienes fuerzas. O no te dejan.

Tal vez por última vez, Masen había decidido intentarlo nuevamente. Y eso era bueno para él, bueno entendiendo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde incluso en un lugar como Forks en una época como esa, cuando los Edward Masen del mundo eran una tribu censurable y renegada. La única traba era que había escogido a la persona menos apropiada para el trabajo, la que no estaba disponible de momento.

—Mira, Masen – murmuré con tono desapasionado, sintiéndome incómoda hasta decir basta. Él me escuchó con ansiedad. – No creo que esa sea una buena idea, ¿sabes?

—Oye, de verdad, no me gustas…

—¡Lo entiendo! – Exclamé, mi voz chirriante y queriéndole decir que sí, sabía que no era su tipo y sobre todo, por qué estaba haciendo eso. – Lo entiendo muy bien.

—¿Entonces?

El muchacho demandó con voz enérgica, aguantando su respiración expectante para mirarme y tratar de entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de la estrafalaria de Swan. Consciente de lo que iba a hacer, quise creer que estaba pensando en ambos, que aunque no podía escuchar su canción, al menos comprendía el tono y la melodía, y que asumía mis falencias de forma honesta al no ser la persona idónea que buscaba.

—Masen – dije, marcando cada una de las palabras con claridad – ¿Di alguna señal la última vez que nos vimos de que me _interesa_ ser tu amiga?

Desearía poder explicar con mayor precisión la mezcla de sensaciones que me generó ver su cuerpo y su rostro tornarse inmóviles. Era una contradicción que iba desde el placer hasta el hastío, del afán freudiano de hacerle daño al mismo tiempo que notaba la bestia en que ese deseo me convertía. Esperaba, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Masen reaccionara finalmente y me golpeara? ¿Que se opusiera a mí cuando no lo había hecho nunca? Contemplándolo ante mí, todo erguido a pesar de las circunstancias, con las manos firmes en la bicicleta y la moral en el suelo, producto de años de exclusión, tuve envidia de su porte orgulloso, de su firme deseo de no mostrarse débil y seguir mirándome con sus ojos inevitablemente tristes, heridos y decepcionados.

Eso último me incómodo, y era incapaz de entender en ese minuto por qué. Demasiado avergonzada, observé mis manos mientras lo sentía acercarse un poco más y murmurar en voz muy baja, con apenas un susurro diligente y controlado.

—Perdón – Escuché claramente, y sin mayor despedida se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Yo lo contemplé desde mi camioneta, notando como la silueta de la bicicleta se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

Gracias a ese incidente los papeles se invirtieron en cierta medida. Yo no seguía a Masen, desde luego, prefería tragar cenizas antes que llamar su atención, pero él definitivamente me rehuía como la plaga. Como fue el único incidente que opacó aquellas semanas, intenté restarle importancia y de hecho resultó sencillo, porque estaba segura de que ese era el punto final en lo que a él respectaba. Además, en mi casa parecíamos rotar dentro de una espiral onírica en que los hechos del pasado formaban parte de una nebulosa molesta e innecesaria. Renée estaba mejor que nunca, comenzó a hablar de retomar sus manualidades con la esperanza de tener los adornos del 4 de julio preparados, y Charlie volvió a llegar temprano a casa como por cosa de magia. Las cenas fueron cada vez en ascenso, empecé a llegar a tiempo a mis clases e incluso me descubrí mirando a Alice sin escaparme violentamente cada vez que mi amiga se daba cuenta. De alguna manera, las cosas volvían a caer por su propio peso.

La vida volvía a estar bien, pensaba por la noche, engullendo patatas mientras papá y mamá seguían reconciliándose con toda calma. Charlie, haciéndose el tonto, se dejó salpicar un poco de salsa sobre la manga, y Renée le siguió el juego yendo a buscar un paño para limpiarlo. Sin prestarle mucha atención, me pareció escuchar un ruido.

—Sutil – dije con simpatía, viendo que él seguía con la mirada a mamá. Él sonrió marcando las arrugas que rodeaban sus cálidos ojos.

—Bella, llaman a la puerta – Exclamó Renée, aun buscando algo en el lavaplatos – Anda y ve quién es, por favor.

Era bastante inusual que viniera alguien a casa a esas horas, cuando todos debían estar comiendo en la tranquilidad del hogar, pero no completamente extraño. Algunas veces pasaban vendedores de raros artefactos recién aparecidos de las ciudades grandes, promocionando cosas muy inútiles como si fueran la última tecnología. Que recordara, lo más novedoso había sido un juego de envases plásticos que, según el sujeto de turno, conservaban mejor y más tiempo la comida. Mamá había caído como un niño con dulce.

El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo, no se asemejaba en ninguna forma a un charlatán. Con el mismo espeso cabello rubio que bien evocaba de mi infancia, el bigote rígido, formal e intachable, y ese porte robusto que sabía asustarme, Michael Donovan seguía siendo intimidante y hasta un poco inolvidable, como si los años apenas hubieran tenido el éxito de apagar sus vivaces ojos claros y acentuar aún más el rictus severo de su boca.

Parados a tan poca distancia, ambos nos miramos, yo sobreponiéndome a la sorpresa y el temor, y él con más curiosidad que nada. Probablemente esperaba a alguien más hostil, porque sus brazos se relajaron en torno a su amplio pecho.

—Isabella, eres la viva imagen de tu madre – Fue su saludo, con su voz grave inundando el umbral y sobresaltándome, porque por alguna razón eso solo lo hacía más real – Si no fuera por esos ojos me creería que he retrocedido en el tiempo.

No sonrió, lo que en cierta forma lo salvó de la patada en la entrepierna que deseaba darle, aunque era obvio que su intención era ser amable. La última vez que me había visto yo era apenas una niña, un mero accesorio en la vida de su hija, pero supuse que tal vez Kate le había hablado de mí en aquella época en que las cosas entre ellos habían funcionado a paso cojo. Hasta donde iba descubriendo, a ella sí le importaba su molesta hermana menor.

Superando la conmoción de verlo frente a nuestra casa, finalmente tras tantas amenazas y llamadas, tuve el impulso de demostrar que ya no era una niña, como si así honrara la memoria de Kate y de todas las personas, incluida yo misma en cierto sentido, a quien aquel sujeto había estropeado la vida de una u otra manera.

—No se puede devolver el tiempo – dije con actitud – Sería un verdadero alivio para algunos, ¿no?

Lo miré a los ojos con desagrado, tanto porque me habían enseñado que debía detestarlo como porque mis conclusiones rondaban en torno a la idea, pero la verdad era que Michael me daba más pena que nada. A pesar de su evidente prepotencia, se removió incómodo al entender el significado de mis palabras, porque si había alguien en el mundo que tenía cadáveres en el camino era él. La única duda era cuál de todos le resultaba más intolerable y devastador.

—Has crecido mucho, niña – Declaró, sin dejarse llevar.

—Ya, pero no me hagas la pelota a mí. ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté sin revés – Creí entender que tanto Charlie como mi madre te pidieron no aparecer por Forks, y francamente, después de perderte el funeral de tu hija es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

—¿Bella?

Donovan, que había adquirido ese aire culpable de la gente adulta al ser interpelado por una menor, adoptó una expresión adusta y cuidadosa al escuchar la indiscutible voz de mamá desde la cocina. Sin que pudiera alertarla de alguna manera y anunciarle de nuestra visita, mientras ambos respirábamos muy tensos, escuchamos los pasos de Renée acercarse. Luego, el gemido ahogado, todo ante la resignación de Michael y mi incertidumbre al ritmo de mi corazón asustado.

—¡Charlie! – gritó ella al segundo, sus ojos muy abiertos y su piel adquiriendo un feo tono ceniza. De manera compulsiva, comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos en torno al delantal que llevaba puesto.

Papá apareció entonces, por supuesto, dejando atrás el ánimo afable de nuestra cena y poniéndose sobre los hombros el traje moral de policía. Aunque él era mucho menos corpulento que Michael, sí era más alto y tampoco se veía disminuido por la evidente riqueza o el gesto diplomático y jurídico de nuestro importante recién llegado. Eso al menos en apariencia, porque bien sabía yo que si había que escoger el talón de Aquiles de mi padre, ese era Michael Donovan. En cierta forma, tenía la impresión de que mamá se lo había transferido.

—Hola, Charlie – murmuró el ex esposo reaparecido, manteniendo la tranquilidad pese al aire denso que nos rodeaba.

—Donovan – dijo papá, saludando con la cabeza y gesto seco a medida que sacaba a mamá de la visión general.

—¿Renée?

Michael se inclinó hacia un lado, sacándome a mi padre y a mí misma de su camino para observar a mi madre. Alta como era, ella se escondió inútilmente tras Charlie, solo moviendo sus ojitos nerviosos de un lugar a otro. Por su expresión lívida, supe que se estaba cumpliendo la última gran pesadilla de un año espantoso, y deseé decir algo que la tranquilizara aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

—Renée – dijo de nuevo Donovan, adquiriendo una suavidad más evidente – ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

Aunque había dicho el nombre de mamá, intuía muy bien dónde debía usar su persuasión, porque miraba a mi padre cuando lo decía. A pesar de su disgusto, Charlie había manifestado muchas veces lo necesario que le parecía ese encuentro, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad si era posible liquidar el tema. Ignorando la presa firme que hacía de su brazo mi madre, como jalándolo hacia ella y lejos del peligro, asintió con lentitud y Michael se permitió entonces entrar a la casa.

Papá reparó a continuación en mi presencia, como si hasta ese momento lo fundamental hubiera sido delimitar los márgenes de ese encuentro.

—Bella, cierra la puerta y ve a tu habitación – dijo con seguridad, apresurándose a abrazar a mamá y apenas mirándome, sin dudar de su firmeza.

Yo, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Tras cumplir la primera parte de su orden, y habiendo ellos desaparecido, caminé hasta la sala y me planté inmóvil, observando tanto a Michael por un lado como a mis padres, a modo de equipo, en el otro. Charlie frunció el ceño al verme.

—Bella, ve a tu habitación y duérmete – Demandó con voz dura.

—No, papá, quiero estar presente – Aseguré sin vueltas, porque era cierto y no tenía nada que ver con mis antiguos desplantes de atención.

Le sostuve la mirada con decisión, intentando explicarle a través de ella lo importante que era para mí escuchar todo lo que tuvieran que decirse, lo fundamental que era tras encontrar el diario de Kate y con él todo el dilema que era su relación tanto con mamá como con ese hombre extraño que mi hermana despreciaba. Deseaba explicarle que no era un capricho, sino una necesidad acuciante tan vital como respirar, pero era como luchar contra una piedra.

"¿Qué has hecho tú, papá?" Le había dicho en nuestra última pelea, y Charlie se lo tomaba a pecho, parándose cuan alto era para defender a su familia de un fantasma que nosotros mismos habíamos creado sin pararnos a pensar en sus consecuencias. Aferrándose con patetismo a un deber absurdo, estaba una vez más dispuesto a hacer lo de siempre, ahuyentar a Michael y los dolores de los que Renée había huido sin enfrentarlos primero, y en esa ecuación yo no encajaba, era simplemente intolerable y lo hacía vulnerable.

—Hijita, haz lo que te dice tu padre, por favor – Agregó mamá, que mientras no tuviera que hablar con Michael al parecer era capaz de articular palabras.

—Pero, mamá…

—Este es un asunto entre adultos – dijo luego, con una dulzura molesta y pontificia que me desagradó profundamente.

—Kate era mi hermana – Insistí.

Los miré alternativamente a todos, como retándolos también a rebatir eso y lo que implicaba, y aunque no esperaba realmente un cambio en mis padres, sí me sorprendió la sonrisa comprensiva que esbozaba Michael. Ante mi estupor, él asintió mientras observaba paciente el decorado de la mesita de centro.

—En lo que a mí respecta… – dijo con serenidad, hablando una vez más a Charlie – Isabella puede quedarse, no me molesta en absoluto.

De haber tenido la forma de hacerlo, le habría agradecido el voto de confianza, probablemente algo avergonzada por mi actitud innecesaria y absurda en la puerta, pero pronto entendí que era lo peor que podría haber pasado. Determinado a mantener su territorio bajo dominio, Charlie sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, y supe que haría lo mismo con cada una de las cosas que salieran a colación. Lo que Donovan dijera, él lo negaría en el nombre del estúpido honor y la dignidad, como si coincidir en algo fuera el equivalente a ser también un maltratador o golpear a su esposa de lleno.

—A tu habitación – dijo de nuevo Charlie, adquiriendo una expresión encarnada.

—No.

—Maldición, Bella, respétame.

—¡Yo solo quiero escuchar!

—¡Sal de aquí! – Gritó.

Completamente rojo, papá se había puesto de pie y me observaba con furia, notando en mi cara, en mi cuerpo y mis ojos que por mucho que clamara no iba a doblegarme. Papá comenzaba a entender que ya no estaba en sus manos contenerme o controlarme, y como pocas veces en esos meses, yo estaba segura al cien por ciento de algo, y él lo sabía también, era consciente de que el error no me tocaba y era solo suyo.

—¡Vete! – Bramó, como si mi insolencia lo quemara – ¡Sal de aquí de una vez por todas! ¡Vete!

Hay veces en que la victoria es mejor guardársela, degustarla en secreto aun cuando en apariencia hayas sido derrotado. Viendo a papá tan fuera de control, tan obcecado en sus ideas incluso sabiendo que yo tenía justa razón, me pregunté de qué valía estar haciendo lo adecuado si ellos no querían recibir ayuda. Por mucho que deseara estar ahí y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Michael Donovan sobre mi hermana, y aunque estaba segura de que la buena racha familiar había vuelto a término, no sacaba nada con luchar si ellos se iban a dejar llevar con tanta facilidad por la autodestrucción ya conocida ante el primer escollo.

Yo ya había pasado por eso, después de todo, y ni me interesaba ni estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar. Era como una drogadicta en rehabilitación, tratando de alejarse de las malas juntas, y que ellos fueran mis padres era una simple y triste coincidencia. Debía intentar ser mejor. Quererme por sobre todo, me repetí.

Aunque era viernes y pasaba de las diez de la noche, y Michael por fin había hecho aparición en el tranquilo pueblo de Forks, recogiendo toda la cosecha que había plantado al irse como el frustrado hijo pródigo, me decidí a ser algo más. Encogiéndome de hombros, muy seria y sin apartar los ojos de mi padre, di media vuelta, caminé hasta el recibidor, tomé mi impermeable y las llaves de la camioneta, y salí a la noche plácida. De quedarme en mi habitación, pensé con sabiduría, lo único que lograría sería tener que soportar los gritos y luego los llantos a la medianoche. Y yo no quería nada de eso.

"Vete", había dicho después de todo Charlie. Yo solo estaba ajustándome a su deseo de acuerdo a la conveniencia.

Sin rumbo fijo y por cerca de una hora, di vueltas alrededor de Forks, observando las luces de las casas e imaginando como siempre lo que estaría pasando en cada una y en la mía propia. ¿Se habría ido Michael? ¿Mamá estaría en medio de un llanto histérico? ¿Papá le había partido la cara por puro gusto al padre de Kate? Uno solo podía especular, abstraerse de ello y olvidar que era algo tan delicado y que me afectaba realmente.

Pensé entonces qué podría hacer, adónde ir y refugiarme para pasar el tiempo que tomaran las cosas en llegar a punto muerto. Por mis padres no me preocupaba, ellos creerían que me habría ido a casa de una de mis amigas como hacía cada vez que el ambiente estaba tenso, y hasta lo aprobarían si conllevaba un problema menos. Mejor si iba donde Angela, cuya madre sabía todos los pormenores de la relación de Renée durante el instituto, su posterior matrimonio y el quiebre. Ella le daría la delicadeza pétrea, formal y leal al tema, reforzando únicamente la presencia de Renée incluso cuando estaba lejos.

Manejando de forma consciente, no fue frente a la casa de los Webber donde aparqué, sino en la de los Brandon, cuyas ventanas se veían sin más luz que en la primera planta. El coche de Alice, su joya esperada y deseada, ocupaba el último espacio de su amplio porche, pero se notaba sucio, como si nadie lo hubiera usado en muchos días o no le hubieran prestado la atención que una máquina así requería. Vacilando ante la idea de bajar o no de la camioneta, acabé quedándome en la cabina cuando vi la melena oscura y pequeña de Cynthia Brandon, la alegre hermanita menor de Alice, jugando a un lado del jardín con la misma muñeca rubia que jamás soltaba. La imagen resultaba tan placentera que, incapaz de interrumpirla y sintiéndome una intrusa de esa felicidad, volví a encender el motor e intenté alejarme con tanto sigilo como me fuera posible. Después de todo, Alice aún no volvía a estar dentro de mis dominios y los visitantes inoportunos no cambiaban eso. No todavía.

Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, y hoy puedo decir que ignoré la elección obvia y sencilla de Jacob, me encaminé hacia el único lugar donde no tendría que preocuparme ni por dar explicaciones ni por lucir lo bastante apesadumbrada por la situación. No creo que haya sido un pensamiento inocente, no del todo por mucho que quisiera creerlo, pero en el momento no tenía la cabeza para pensar en ello y además estaba segura de que no corría el riesgo de dañarme emocionalmente.

Lo tenía, desde luego, por algo acabé manejando hacia el lote tres de la periferia con tanto ahínco, el mismo lugar que había jurado jamás visitar otra vez tras mi cuando menos traumática experiencia. Ahí estaban los recuerdos más tristes, pero también, y por sobre el resto de todas las cosas malas, estaba Masen con su rostro objetivo y en apariencia sereno, su eterna aceptación a pesar de ser el mismo muchacho al que solo dos semanas atrás había rechazado en su más pueril intento de hacer amigos.

Merecía ser sacada a patadas de ahí, pero algo en lo profundo de mi consciencia me decía que no sucedería. Me estaba aprovechando y esperaba seguir haciéndolo, porque Masen era ante todo un sujeto decente y jamás me negaría su hogar si me veía a las once y media de la noche, perdida y sin destino. Por primera vez en mi vida, entendía realmente lo que significaba manipular a alguien, pero no se sentía mal, no cuando solo escapaba de algo que cualquiera habría querido omitir en su vida y no cuando él todavía no calaba hondo.

El encantador cachorro siberiano salió a recibirme con alegría al portón de _Blue Moon_. La casa, al contrario de la enorme construcción de los Brandon, estaba completamente alumbrada y el fogón de la parte delantera estaba tan animado como la vez anterior. De Harrison no había signo alguno, sin embargo, aunque recordé que podía estar durmiendo la siesta en _El Gran Gatsby_ para cambiar de ambiente. La vieja bicicleta que usaba Masen, en esta ocasión, estaba tumbada junto a la puerta de entrada.

Debería haber entendido en ese preciso segundo por qué me generaba la idea de llegar a casa, pero era tal la sensación de seguridad que no tuve la agudeza para asimilarlo.

La noche era más fresca por esos lados, por lo que me arropé con mi chaqueta mientras me acercaba apresuradamente a la puerta. El curioso mensaje de bienvenida me recibió sin novedades, y tras una breve pausa, golpeé la madera con fuerza y determinación. El siberiano, siempre a mi zaga, levantó su linda cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió e intentó meterse a la casa.

—¿Qué…?

Masen, despeinado y con los espirales de algún cuaderno marcados en su pálida mejilla, atinó a detener a su intrépido y peludo amigo antes de que pusiera sus fangosas patas en la madera. Haciendo fuerza, me observó más bien de reojo, lo bastante para que su expresión se tornara confusa y su boca se entreabriera.

—¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó de inmediato.

Yo, que había quemado todas mis municiones y tenía sueño, sonreí de forma culpable aunque sin diversión, como captada en algo ilícito contra mi voluntad. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y meciéndome sobre los pies, recordando que esa era la imagen suya unos días atrás, lo miré con incertidumbre, sabiendo plenamente las consecuencias inmediatas de lo que iba a pasar.

—Dos preguntas – dije con astucia – ¿Tienes Lolita? ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

El cachorro siberiano sacó la lengua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>**_ Parte de la canción The sound of silence, de Simon and Garfunkel. Luego hay una referencia al origen de la canción, que salió luego del atentado que acabó con la vida del presidente Kennedy en los Estados Unidos. Como este era demócrata, la madre de Bella, de corte republicano, debería al menos ser indiferente._

**_(2)_**_ Lolita es la obra más conocida de Vladimir Nabokov, autor ruso pero disidente de la Unión Soviética. Está escrita originalmente en inglés y se publicó por primera vez en 1955, causando gran escándalo por su trama y siendo llamada pornográfica. En ella se habla de la obsesión de un profesor de literatura por una niña de doce años. _****

_Edito ahora que puedo responder desde la comodidad de las vacaciones con libertad. Como ven, al final actualicé antes de marzo, así que mándenme un abracito. Aprovecho también para dar las gracias a tres chicas que comentaron y no pude responderles porque no tienen o no estaban dentro de su cuenta: rosa swan, solasol, Anabel (gracias por explayarte, me alegro que te hayas sentido así de identificada) y Guest (?), que sospecho es Fle- Arg y si pudiera corroborarlo sería hermoso xD. _

_Así que eso, saludos y espero actualizar pronto, pronto, pronto. Greendoe._


	10. Capítulo diez

******Disclaimer:** ****Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti<strong>**/ Greendoe**_

**C****ap****ítulo**** diez**

.

_Sometimes I feel so happy_

_Sometimes I feel so sad_

_Sometimes I feel so happy_

_But mostly you just make me mad_

_Baby, you just make me mad_

_Linger on, you pale blue eyes **(1)**_

.

La memoria es una enemiga caprichosa y poco confiable, constante con su presencia día a día como la sombra de nuestro propio cuerpo. No hay forma perpetua de evadirla, solo pequeñas distracciones, porque siempre estará ahí, llamándose a sí misma de tal forma que nuestros pensamientos saltan de la niñez al hombre y la mujer adultos, y aunque su carácter es individual, tiene una terrible y hermosa forma de conectarnos con el recuerdo colectivo, formando así tantas perspectivas de un mismo evento hasta crear un verdadero caleidoscopio.

Por poner un ejemplo, hoy he recordado la tragedia de los rehenes en Teherán _**(2)**_. Para todos los patriotas de bandera izada, los mismos idiotas que siempre han comprado la ilusión de Estados Unidos que les vende el cine, aquel evento fue una dura patada en las pelotas, no tan grave como Vietnam, desde luego, pero ciertamente vergonzoso. Llegado el momento, era imposible mostrarse indiferente al tema, pero para mí, y gracias a la magia de la memoria, se ha conectado indisolublemente a mi recuerdo de Elizabeth Masen.

Sucedió ese día, la mañana siguiente a la llegada de Michael a Forks, cuando yo despertaba desorientada tras haber pedido el asilo de un silencioso Masen. Desconcertada por el ambiente extraño en que me encontraba, me tomó algunos segundos reconocer las rumas de libros, la música y la guitarra vieja, pero por más que busqué, no hubo otra señal de Masen que las arrugadas sábanas al lado opuesto de la cama, signo de que de hecho había dormido ahí.

Dominada por la desazón, recordé la expresión del muchacho la noche anterior y una desagradable pesadez se alojó en la boca de mi estómago. No quería sentirme paranoica, pero lo cierto es que el aspecto sombrío y el inusual silencio, incluso para él, me habían tomado por sorpresa justo en el minuto en que deseaba pedir perdón cobarde y sutilmente. Con apenas una breve vacilación, Masen me había dejado entrar, cierto, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho del sujeto que deseaba desesperadamente agradar de antes, transformándose más bien en un buen samaritano a regañadientes. Por lo mismo, al despertar en soledad no me quedaban dudas de que mi presencia lo ahuyentaba, y aunque prefería tragar polvo, que lo único que esperaba de mí tras la noche era desaparecer de su casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

De la misma manera en que lo había hecho la vez anterior, en cualquier caso. Para él, conmigo siempre era cosa de fugas.

Resignada a lo inevitable, y dominada por esa premura tan propia de quien no es bienvenido, reuní las fuerzas para salir de entre las sábanas y ponerme presentable. Todavía un poco adormilada, até mi cabello en una coleta, tallé mis ojos y, una vez que encontré mi chaqueta, me vestí. En un arranque de culpa, remordimiento y deseos de congraciarme, hice esmeradamente la cama, pero no me atreví a tocar el resto de su desorden porque la experiencia me decía que en la lógica de la gente caótica, aquello debía tener una razón de ser. Finalmente, cuando asumí que no tenía nada más en qué alargar el tiempo y que llegar a mi propio e indiferente hogar era el destino, bajé por las escaleras dispuesta a partir.

La amplia sala era cálida y acogedora cuando llegué a la primera planta, pero no había nadie más que la tropa de animales a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Harrison, siempre un gato en toda regla, me dirigió una mirada especulativa e indiferente desde el sofá rojo, pero al cachorro siberiano, que al parecer había logrado tras muchos intentos entrar a la casa con sus empantanadas patitas, me fue imposible verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Oye, no… – murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al ver que saltaba a mis piernas e intentaba marcar sus huellas en el pantalón – No, no, no… aléjate, tonta bola de pulgas…

—Doctor Pepper, ¡abajo!

Atrayendo la atención del perro, la desconocida y salvadora voz de una mujer me quitó al animal de encima. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, porque era como encontrarse a un fantasma, y viendo cómo el cachorro se retorcía en sus manos igual que un tonto y desesperado bebé, me quedé inmóvil sobre la tierra que pisaba y con una fría sensación helada recorriéndome la espalda, pero Elizabeth Masen, con su salvaje cabello, sus pies descalzos y una mirada entre somnolienta y divertida, me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento, guapa – murmuró, riendo cuando el perro intentó babearle la mejilla – Este chico tiene problemas de continencia.

Se dirigió a mí con confianza, como sin preguntarse qué rayos hacía yo en su mañana de fin de semana saliendo de la habitación de su hijo. Incluso pensando que Masen le hubiera avisado de mi aparición sorpresa por la noche, el desconcierto me impactó con demasiada fuerza para dejarme reaccionar con naturalidad, por lo que apenas esbocé una mueca extraña y la miré con timidez. Ella, en tanto, y para el inmenso placer del gato, avanzó hasta la puerta principal con el cachorro todavía en las manos, y tras reprenderlo en voz baja, lo dejó afuera antes de cerrar otra vez. Luego, se volvió hacia mí con su enorme sonrisa y un brillo entusiasta en sus verdísimos ojos.

—¡Desayuno! – Exclamó con vitalidad, añadiendo de inmediato – No puedes decirme que no, ya está listo y tenemos mucho del pastel de chocolate que te gusta.

Actualmente, una actualidad en la que me gustaría decir que la vida es perfecta y que jamás tengo días bajos – pero aquello sería una mentira grosera – desearía poder registrar con detalles particulares lo que supuso conocer a Elizabeth. Conocerla de verdad, digo, no solo bajo la dinámica de cliente y dueña de _El gran Gatsby_, acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa dulce y juguetona que parecía brotar de cada célula de su cuerpo. Para mí, que era una adolescente impresionable ante todo, entrelazar mi vida con la suya, tan distinta en costumbres, pasados y presentes, fue como rasgar vestiduras con mi antigua existencia, iniciar el proceso de abandono y atisbar lo que luego sería la nueva vitalidad de mis días.

Yo soy partidaria de que uno admira a ciertas personas con un fervor similar al amor apasionado, ese que no es real, pero si potente y ciego. Bueno, no es ilusorio decir que yo me enamoré de ella, porque Elizabeth Masen no era como nada de lo que hasta entonces conocía y como nada de lo que he conocido hasta hoy, una fuerza imponente que estaba dispuesta a jugar con la vida de la forma en que esta se le fuera disponiendo. Hoy, que la extraño tanto y deseo abrazarla y sentir su fuerte olor a lavanda, estoy más convencida que nunca de que ella tenía esa sabiduría que tantos hippies clichés quisieron aparentar, pero también sé que ella se reiría, que me golpearía juguetonamente la cabeza y se mofaría de mí como la niña de cuatro años que a veces parecía.

Así que no, no sé bien qué me llevó a aceptar su amable invitación contra todo sentido común, como si la relación tensa con su hijo no fuera un gigantesco cadáver en el camino. Antes de que pudiera comprenderlo o elaborar una salida, me vi sentada en uno de los cómodos cojines de su extraño comedor a punto de tomar desayuno.

—Aquí tienes – dijo, cuando volvió con una cafetera italiana y un platillo con panecillos y un generoso trozo de pastel.

—Gracias – murmuré, sintiéndome de pronto hambrienta al sentir el olor del café – Espero no estar acabando con toda la despensa.

—Oh, nada de eso – Se apresuró a decir la mujer, dando un sorbo a su taza – La verdad es que aquí no comemos muchos dulces, después de tantos años haciéndolos se pierde la magia.

En efecto, ella se puso a comer de un generoso tazón con cereales y leche, ignorando con tranquilidad las apetitosas tartas y los panecillos de anís, y aguzando de vez en cuando el oído para escuchar las noticias de la radio. Vagamente, noté que hablaban de la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo en Irán, pero era incapaz de despegar mis ojos de Elizabeth en sí, que de vez en cuando me dirigía una sonrisa distraída. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a prestarme atención.

—Esto es bastante descortés, guapa – Comentó como a la pasada, apretando los labios en señal de auto reprobación culpable – Pero la verdad es que no recuerdo tu nombre.

Como una tarada, parpadeé.

—¡Oh! – Farfullé desconcertada – Oh, lo siento, lo siento, sí. Quiero decir, sí, soy Bella.

—La hija del jefe – Cercioró Elizabeth, asintiendo con una sonrisa ante mi torpeza.

—Sí – murmuré avergonzada – Lo lamento, debí presentarme. Es su casa, después de todo…

—¡Bah! – Exclamó ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si espantara a una mosca – Francamente, Bella, los nombres bien poco importan. Pero bueno, yo soy Elizabeth, y debes decirme así porque no soy ni una dama ni una anciana.

—Elizabeth – Repetí, un poco desconcertada por esa presentación que de pronto me recordó todas las cosas que se decían de ella en Forks.

Ella sonrió divertida, asintiendo como un fanático del rock en un concierto. Por un segundo, algo en sus ojos me generó la incómoda sensación de que sabía lo que estaba pensando, probablemente asociando mi nombre con el de mi madre y el centenar de desplantes que le había hecho en los últimos años, pero deseché la idea en cuanto la mujer dejó de mirarme y echó un vistazo por una de las ventanas de la sala. Parecía levemente intrigada.

—Me pregunto por qué tardará tanto Edward – musitó para sus adentros, y luego me observó – ¿Tú no lo viste levantarse, cierto? No, no lo creo… ese niño despierta con el sol.

—Y yo duermo como una roca – Comenté, más por decir algo que nada. Parte del remordimiento que me había impulsado a huir de la casa lo antes posible regresó en ese momento.

—Ah, sí… yo no he podido hacerlo en quince años – Elizabeth rio – En realidad, quince y un poco más, porque ese mal le viene del padre.

Inconscientemente, mi cerebro dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. No parecía ser un tema para ella, por lo que podía intuir de su voz tranquila y media distraída, pero la curiosidad que todo el pueblo había sentido siempre marcaba presencia también en mí. Naturalmente, deseaba saber quién era aquel desconocido sujeto con el que la señorita Masen había caído sin pisar primero el altar, pero no tenía las agallas para inducir una especie de confesión.

Justo entonces, la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse. Negándole vehementemente la entrada al siberiano, que soltó un aullido lastimero, y cargando una enorme cesta de leña, Masen entró dando entrecortados pasos hasta dejar la carga en el suelo. Llevaba las botas negras ya conocidas y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío, y no fue hasta que Elizabeth silbó para llamar su atención que nos miró.

—Buen día – dijo ella, sonriendo de manera brillante. Ceñudo, su hijo nos observó alternativamente.

—Hola – musitó en voz baja.

—Te demoraste – Acusó Elizabeth, poniendo rostro de circunstancias – Y tenía hambre, así que desayuné con Bella.

—Está bien.

Aunque solía hablar con tono de ultratumba, hubo algo en la expresión del muchacho que me hizo saber que estaba molesto por mi estancia extendida en la casa. No lo esperaba, ciertamente, y tampoco lo ocultaba de su usual y pacífico ánimo. Su madre, sin embargo, no pareció darle importancia a la expresión huraña que llevaba, porque rápidamente le indicó que se sentara mientras iba a preparar más café. Él obedeció en silencio, pero se ubicó lo más lejos de mí que pudo.

—¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó al cabo de un segundo, cuando nos quedamos solos.

—Sí, gracias. Espero no haberte pateado o algo así.

—No lo hiciste.

—Me alegro.

Inmersos en el silencio, evitamos mirarnos mientras un trozo de leña explotaba en la chimenea. En lo que se me antojó una eternidad, esperé a que regresara Elizabeth para desaparecer de ahí lo más pronto posible sin ser maleducada, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa como para tener paciencia. La actitud de Masen me desalentaba más de lo que era capaz de entender, y un pequeño rincón de mi corazón deseaba dejar de meterme en su antiguamente tranquila existencia.

Violenta, me levanté conteniendo la respiración y lo encaré, pero el muchacho apenas me contempló con expresión apática.

—¿Te vas? – dijo como si comentara el clima.

—Sí – respondí cortante, deseando decir otra cosa – Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche, y agradécele también a tu madre por el desayuno.

Masen asintió, pero no me miró ni lució interesado más que en lo que fuera que tuviera su pulgar. Conteniéndome, reprimí el deseo de mostrarle mi dedo medio y golpearlo en la coronilla para que me pusiera atención, pero no lo hice, porque no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y era bueno que lo comprendiera de una vez por todas. Haciendo el amago, sin embargo, fui detenida por la voz decepcionada de Elizabeth.

—¿Ya te vas? – preguntó, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y manipuladores como los de cualquier muchacha guapa sin importar su época. Lucía genuinamente triste.

—Ah… sí – Balbuceé, señalando con un dedo a la puerta – Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas en mi casa.

—Tú también deberías irte ya, mamá – Interrumpió Masen, mucho más agradable que cuando me había dirigido sus escuetas palabras – Seth debe estar por llegar al café y hace mucho frío.

—Sí, papá.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco por el tono omnipotente de su hijo, pero le sirvió para recordar sus obligaciones. Ágil, dejó el nuevo café en la mesa y desapareció por una puerta contigua a los ventanales principales que hasta entonces siempre había visto cerrada, y que supuse sería su habitación. En efecto, un minuto después reapareció envuelta en un grueso impermeable y con un gorro tapando su cabello, y se colocó las coloridas botas que la primera vez me habían llamado la atención.

—Bueno, Bella – dijo, colgándose un bolso de gastado cuero en el hombro – Espero verte pronto por aquí, porque la verdad es que siempre he tenido la impresión de que Edward le dice a sus amigos del instituto que yo muerdo.

Toda ingenuidad y tranquilidad, la mujer rio alegre por la idea, lo que de hecho era risible al comprobar su carácter amistoso, sin notar el cambio operado en el semblante de su hijo y en el mío propio. Preso del pánico, Masen abrió mucho sus ojos y me miró, esta vez y finalmente, frente a frente, y agitó su mano de una manera desesperada que jamás le había visto, como para que le siguiera el amén a todo lo que fuera a decir Elizabeth. Yo, que nunca lo había visto suplicar así ni siquiera cuando creía que le estaba tomando el pelo con lo de tener sexo, me quedé desconcertada en un principio, pero fui lo bastante rápida como para componer una expresión adecuada cuando su madre me miró.

Esbozando una sonrisa plácida, asentí de forma educada.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias – murmuré.

—Sin reservas – Corroboró Elizabeth, y agregó – Y por favor, quédate un par de minutos más. Edward nunca lo dirá, pero detesta comer solo.

Luego, antes de que su hijo pudiera avergonzarse como yo lo habría hecho por un comentario así, tomó unas llaves que estaban sobre la mesita del teléfono, besó mi mejilla, desordenó distraídamente el cabello de Masen y salió apresurada por la puerta, causando el inevitable alboroto del perro y la sensación del paso de un huracán. A través de la ventana, ambos la vimos avanzar hacia un Ford Mustang azul que no había visto jamás en mis dos breves estancias en _Blue Moon_, y después, cómo desaparecía el coche entre los árboles que ocultaban el camino.

Envueltos en aquel incómodo tira y afloja, permanecimos en silencio tanto como nos fue posible, observando siempre el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana y notando que la lluvia seguía formando pozas de agua sin parar.

—Debo irme – dije finalmente, convenciéndome en voz alta.

Masen me miró contrito, evidenciando de forma muy clara que deseaba decir algo antes de que me fuera.

—Gracias – murmuró de hecho, casi al instante y sin darme más que un vistazo rápido con aire cohibido – No tenías por qué mentir solo porque estaba mi madre.

—No es nada – Aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No le dije que eras mi amiga – Añadió nervioso él, y desordenó aún más su cabello, esta vez con las dos manos – Ella simplemente asume cosas, creo que piensa que tenemos algo.

Hizo una mueca extraña, algo semejante a una sonrisa y también a una disculpa, pero yo no pude evitar reír por la ironía del asunto.

—Bueno, no podemos negar el hecho de que nos acostamos, ¿no? – dije a modo de broma, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba hablando.

Me sentí un poco más tonta de inmediato, sintiendo el calor ascender por mi cuello y mi corazón agitarse un poco más rápido por la vergüenza, pero Masen solo pareció realmente sorprendido de que acabara de tocar aquel tema con tanta ligereza.

—Creo que debería irme – dije, en lo que era como mi décimo intento por salir de ahí.

—Oye, espera.

Apaciguado por mi favor en condiciones extrema, Masen volvía a mostrarse tímido. Evaluando mi estado de ánimo, hizo el ademán de detenerme con la mano, pero acabó dejándola caer por temor a que fuera a mordérsela o algo así. Incierto, me observó fijamente antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? – inquirí, incómoda como siempre que me miraba igual que a un experimento científico.

—¿De verdad tienes muchas cosas que hacer en tu casa? – preguntó a su vez él, contemplándome con cautela y alzando las manos a modo de defensa – No te ofendas, pero después de aparecer ayer por la noche…

No siguió diciendo nada más, porque era obvio a qué se refería y probablemente intuyó con sapiencia que yo no necesitaba escuchar el discurso entero. Soltando un suspiro, pues a esas alturas seguir con la guardia alta parecía un mal chiste, intenté resumir el panorama sin entrar en los detalles que por ningún motivo quería que supiera.

—Digamos que las cosas no están del todo bien en mi casa – Expliqué, esbozando una sonrisa cínica para quitarle el peso real al asunto – Y bueno, como sabes, mis amigas y yo estamos un poco enemistadas también, así que en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas dejado entrar, porque los asientos de mi coche son fríos y duros y una gran mierda sin fin…

—Puedes quedarte un poco más si quieres – Interrumpió entonces él.

Se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y poniendo esa expresión de que no era la gran cosa, pero yo entendí muy bien que era su forma de decir que bajaba las hostilidades y quedábamos en el punto cero del inicio. Tregua, empezar de nuevo sin las estupideces de antes entremedio. En vista de que yo había dado señales de no ser una idiota completa, él dejaba de negar que fuera una persona decente.

—No te preocupes – Le aseguré, sin embargo, porque no quería imponerme– Sobreviviré.

—No, de verdad… – Masen se quedó callado, buscando las palabras precisas – Quiero decir, no me molesta, en serio. Puedes quedarte tanto como necesites.

—Oh, estupendo, comenzaré a traer mis cosas.

No sin cierta exasperación, él me miró con tolerancia mientras esperaba que lo tomara en serio, pero las comisuras de sus labios lo delataron con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo, que no estaba muy segura de qué cosa creer, si lo decía por un mero asunto de cortesía o porque así lo sentía, le devolví el gesto con incertidumbre y algo de desconfianza.

—¿Va en serio? – pregunté en voz baja, ilusionada con un par de horas más fuera de mi casa.

—Sí, claro… – Masen meció su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo tenuemente – Además, recuerda que detesto comer solo.

Es una sensación extraña forzarte por sobre los límites sociales, es decir, tener que interactuar con una persona a la que has conocido siempre solo porque las circunstancias en que ambos se encuentran propician un laberinto sin salida. Según yo creía, Masen y yo no teníamos nada en común en condiciones normales, y por condición normal no me refiero a anular nuestras virginidades en conjunto, y no éramos lo bastante patéticos como para empezar a hablar de las entregas y proyectos de las pocas clases que teníamos en común. Él me estaba ofreciendo un poco de refugio por algunas horas, claro, pero afortunadamente, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, el muchacho tuvo la buena ocurrencia de encender el televisor y ahorrarnos así el nefasto silencio.

Tras prepararse él un desayuno como para dos personas, además de traerme otro suculento trozo de tarta, ambos nos acomodamos a prudente distancia y separados por Harrison en el sofá. Sin muchas posibilidades, decidió dejar el último capítulo de _Saturday Night Live **(3)**_, que aquel día tenía como banda invitada a The Specials _**(4)**_, esa mezcla extraña que por una vez no dejaba bien parada la música británica. Con solo unos segundos de música, me quedó claro que el muchacho pensaba lo mismo, porque soltó un suspiro exasperado al ver la bizarra dupla de Terry Hall y Neville Staples _**(5)**_, este último con una metralleta de juguete en su mano, comenzar a saltar como un par de niñitos sobre el escenario.

—Dios, siento vergüenza ajena – susurré muy bajo, pero él me escuchó igualmente.

—Lo sé… – Comentó, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla – Así es como Elvis Presley se revuelca en su tumba.

—¿Presley se está revolcando? – Esbocé una sonrisa irónica y sacudí la cabeza – Pero si todo esto es culpa suya. Ese otro negro, el guitarrista, se está moviendo igual que aquel farsante comedor de hamburguesas, con ese mismo temblor de pie estúpido.

Para mi sorpresa, Masen se ahogó con su café en cuanto dije aquello. Con los ojos llorosos, y ante mi completa perplejidad, me observó con reproche.

—¿Cuál es tu manía de ir contra todas las cosas que el resto aprecia? – Exclamó molesto – Elvis _es_ el rey del rock, ellos solo lo están deformando.

—No intento ir contra todo – Me defendí, resoplando al entender las razones de su exabrupto – Y joder, Elvis _no es_ el jodido padre del jodido rock.

—¿Quién es, entonces?

—Chuck Berry _**(6)**_, por supuesto – Aseguré con rotundidad.

Masen puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, en cualquier caso Bill Halley _**(7)**_ – Repuso – Y de todas formas, ninguno le hace el peso a Elvis.

—Viniendo de alguien que prefiere _The Doors_ a _L.A Women **(8)**_ no sé si debo considerarlo como una opinión válida.

—¿Qué? – El muchacho me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros, porque de hecho mi argumento me parecía muy válido.

—¡Vamos, he visto tu habitación! – Expliqué, hablándole como si fuera una fiscal acusando a un delincuente – Todos tus recortes de The Doors son de la época inicial, y déjame decirte, eso habla mucho de ti como persona.

Esbocé una sonrisa suficiente, consciente de saberme ganadora de una disputa que por otro lado era completamente absurda. Masen, sin embargo, no se lo tomó tan a la ligera, porque tras contemplarme como si fuera una rareza, volvió a hundirse en el sofá con expresión molesta. Apretaba mucho los labios y su ceño estaba profundamente hundido, y había algo en la infantil forma en que se llevaba la taza a los labios que me hizo reír.

Eso solo lo enfadó aún más.

—Cielo santo – murmuré, incapaz de dejar de reír – Vamos, Masen, no te enojes. Lamento ser tan perra.

—Nadie te ha llamado perra – gruñó él.

—Ya, ya – No contenta con hacer enfadar el dueño, ahora el gato comenzaba a mirarme mal, lo que solo me divirtió más – Pero es lo que estás pensando.

—Tú no sabes lo que estoy pensando.

Masen me dirigió una mirada desagradable, como sabiendo que aquello solo me haría reír aún más fuerte, y yo comencé a soltar una risita repetitiva, tonta e incontrolable.

—Bien, ahora sí creo que estás siendo un poco perra, Swan – Declaró, haciendo como que volvía a prestar atención a la pantalla.

—Oh, oh… lo siento, lo siento.

—¡Swan!

—Swan, Swan, Swan – Repetí exasperada, imitando de forma muy pobre su voz – Joder, deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Bella.

No sé de qué rincón de mi mente salió aquello, pero la verdad es que fue lo que necesitaba para volver a la seriedad, y de paso también a una situación un tanto incómoda. Con su eterna expresión sorprendida, Masen se quedó con su taza de café a medio camino mientras me miraba, y fue tal la intensidad de sus ojos que me sentí de pronto expuesta, nerviosa y acorralada.

—Digo, si quieres, ¿no? – balbuceé, muy consciente de que me sonrojaba – Después de todo, me has visto el culo y las tet…

—¡Entiendo! – Me cortó el muchacho, alzando una mano para terminar con mi miserable espectáculo.

Avergonzada, me callé y clavé mis renuentes ojos en el programa que seguía andando, pero me resultaba imposible concentrarme en cualquier cosa con la insistente observación de Masen sobre mí. Al cabo de unos segundos, por suerte, él me dejó libre y volvió a tomar su taza como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En ese caso – murmuró luego con voz inocente – Tú puedes llamarme Edward.

De forma inconsciente, se pasó una mano por el cuello en un ademán nervioso y yo pude ver parte del Masen insoportablemente tímido al que estaba acostumbrada. Sabiendo que estaba dando un paso importante, porque son esos pequeños detalles los que construyen las relaciones con las personas, esbocé una sonrisa pequeña y amistosa, apenas visible mientras él se deshacía en su propio temor a ser rechazado.

—Edward – Cavilé, percibiendo lo extraño que sonaba – ¿No tienes un apodo o algo así? Edward es tan de los cincuenta…

Más como un suspiro aliviado que cualquier otra cosa, Masen resopló y puso los ojos en blanco al escucharme.

—Perdón por no tener un nombre tan contemporáneo como Isabella – musitó con acidez.

—Es Bella – Le corregí al punto, muy enfática – Bella.

—Bella, sí… lo que sea.

Asentí en silencio, dándole el visto bueno aunque algo desconcertada por aquel momento tan extraño. Sintiéndome inusualmente cómoda, y traspasando un poco más los límites de las buenas costumbres, noté lo mucho que se demoraba en acabar el café que tenía en las manos, por lo que no pensé demasiado al quitarle la taza mientras estaba distraído. Para mi sorpresa, y explicando la expresión divertida que puso en cuanto se dio cuenta, aquello no era el increíble café que preparaba su madre para _El gran Gastby_, no podría haber sido café ni en el rincón más infecto del mundo, aunque sí tenía el gusto amargo y refrescante de una buena cerveza helada.

Una cerveza en taza de café, claro estaba.

—¡¿Estás tomando alcohol a las diez de la mañana?! – Exclamé incrédula, mirándole con los ojos abiertos e inspeccionando el contenido con desconfianza. En efecto, el líquido era levemente transparente, se veía y olía como una cerveza – Masen, esto es repugnante incluso para Mike Newton, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Es Edward, ¿recuerdas? – dijo con tono indiferente, arrebatándome la taza de nuevo y dándole un sorbo con tranquilidad.

Por alguna razón, no pareció entender mi escándalo por descubrirlo tomando cerveza tan temprano por la mañana, o al menos en un inicio lo ignoró con toda la calma del mundo. Ante la insistencia de mi mirada, sin embargo, que demandaba a claras cuentas una explicación con una similitud sorprendente a la de Renée escandalizada, acabó suspirando.

—Sí, es cerveza – Explicó aburrido – Me gusta la cerveza, a mi madre no le importa que me guste la cerveza, y como no soy un alcohólico todavía creo que puedo tomarla cuando me dé la gana.

—A las diez de la mañana – Le recordé, dejando en evidencia lo que pensaba de eso. Él rio.

—Suenas como la hija del jefe de policía – dijo divertido, esbozando una sonrisa absurda de medio lado que me incitó a golpearlo. No lo hice – Mira, la verdad es que los fines de semana no tengo nada que hacer salvo cuando voy a ayudar a mi madre al café. No es que pase echado tomando cerveza, pero tampoco es tan grave.

Todo eso lo dijo con su acostumbrado tono educado, pero había algo en su voz que dejaba entrever una cierta decepción en el fondo. Sus ojos, más aún, tenían un brillo propio de la crítica y la tolerancia de las personas mayores, y pronto entendí que se debía a que yo me estaba comportando igual que cualquiera de los buenos habitantes de Forks. No era que tomar cerveza antes del medio día me pareciera una costumbre muy sana, que no me lo parecía, pero la verdad era que toda mi reacción se debía más a un tema de hábito y moral. En nuestro pueblo no se tomaba alcohol antes de la hora de almuerzo porque era mal visto, necesitado y denigrante, propio de los vagos propensos a perder sus vidas, pero no era más que eso, un hábito. Después de todo, Masen no se veía en ningún sentido como un borracho.

—¿No te da ni un poco de asco? – pregunté, moderando ahora mi tono para que entendiera que respetaba su absurda costumbre. Él alzó las cejas.

—No – dijo resuelto – ¿No te da ni un poco de asco comerte toda esa tarta? Porque yo no podría.

Entendiendo el punto, le mostré el dedo medio.

Después de _Saturday Night Live_ vino _Star Trek **(9)**_ y un terrible aunque divertido programa de ventas que ofrecía costosos equipamientos de pesca en Seattle. Desde luego, aquello me hizo pensar en mi padre y la discusión que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado cómoda ausentándome de mis problemas para sentir algo más que indignación por el trato que me había dado. En algún momento, Masen se levantó para ir a ordenar las cosas que se habían ensuciado con el desayuno, declinando para ello mi oferta de ayudarlo, y yo me quedé cómodamente sentada frente a la pantalla y recibiendo el calor de la chimenea. Harrison, que al parecer había entendido que iba a quedarme todavía un rato más, acabó enrollándose como una espiral sobre mi regazo y comenzó a ronronear.

_—_Eres una criatura despreciable – le susurré, pero me ignoró como tan bien sabía y volvió a dormir.

Al cabo de un rato, dejé de sentir el ruido propio del movimiento de vajilla en la cocina y Masen volvió a aparecer por la sala. Pareció desconcertado al verme ahí, tan felizmente dispuesta en medio de su casa, pero no dijo nada y para mi completo desconcierto se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Unos minutos después, volvió con un gastado y delgado libro que me tomó tiempo reconocer.

_—Lolita_ – Leí, una vez que me lo tendió sin decir nada.

—Me lo pediste ayer – Recordó, y yo asentí medio asombrada por su memoria.

—Es cierto, gracias – murmuré, pasando un dedo por la portada y abriéndolo en la primera página – ¿Es bueno? La señora Collins me lo recomendó.

—No lo sé, no lo he leído.

Mientras volvía a sentarse, seguí escudriñando entre las primeras insustanciales páginas en blanco para llegar a las que realmente importaban, pero una pequeña y apretada caligrafía en tinta azul oscura me llamó la atención antes de lograrlo. Escrita en la esquina inferior derecha, quien fuera que la hubiera puesto ahí parecía conocer muy bien a su destinatario, porque ni el tamaño ni la ubicación hacían fácil dar con el mensaje. Críptico y misterioso, su contenido avivó de inmediato mi curiosidad: _"Para Edward – _decía _– Por su revolucionario cumpleaños número dieciséis y todos lo que vendrán. Te quiere. C."_

De reojo, observé al Edward Masen real, que cambiaba de canal en canal aburrido de las propagandas, y me pregunté quién era el misterioso o misteriosa C que le había regalado aquel libro, y por qué no lo había leído. Después de todo, libros y lecturas había muchas, pero si se trataba de un presente especial de alguna persona debía tener alguna clase de significado especial y, personalmente, lo habría privilegiado. Por la forma en que había hablado, tampoco parecía que se tratara de un tema secreto, pero decidí no preguntar nada porque no quería ser una cotilla y además era algo demasiado íntimo. En cambio, dejé el libro a un lado esperando recordar llevármelo y acaricié a Harrison tras las orejas. Como el animal me odiaba, se sintió ofendido y saltó al suelo hasta alejarse lo más posible de mí.

—Pero qué hijo de puta – musité para mis adentros, y Masen rio burlón – No me mires así, tu gato simplemente me vuelve loca. ¡Eh, déjala ahí! Los domingos hacen estrenos.

Ahí, con esas palabras y esa elección, puedo hacer hoy una inflexión extraña. Cuando dije que asocio los rehenes de Teherán con Elizabeth, a esa noticia con su rostro amable al hablar por primera vez, lo dije en serio y sin ambigüedades, segura de mis sentimientos aunque no de mis recuerdos, pero sé también que nada tiene que ver en mi memoria con Edward. Para mí, la transformación de Masen a Edward fue cosa de una hora, porque las cosas con las personas importantes, y ya deben saber que él es importante, cambian de la misma manera en que las nubes se mueven a través del cielo. Y él cambió ahí, ese mismo día que parecía otro con respecto al de Elizabeth.

Edward, el primer Edward, es _Taxi Driver **(10)** _si debo asociarlo a algo. Es esa música insoportable, ese saxo medio erótico que sale cada vez que Robert de Niro se pasea en su taxi por los barrios de prostitutas en Nueva York. Cada vez que veo aquella película, y aunque es buena y terrible y sobrecogedora, mi cerebro es siempre un poco más pacífico, a cada momento algo menos lento y cada vez más incoherente. Es lo calmado y lo impredecible, y ese era Edward, el primero y original.

—Nunca pude ver esta película en el cine – dijo él cuando comenzó.

—Yo tampoco, no tenía la edad.

—¿Sabes de qué va?

—Ni idea, algo de un tipo que se vuelve loco según me contó Rick, el de la tienda de Port Angeles.

Absortos, metidos en esa sofocante habitación en una fría mañana de lluvia, ambos descubrimos que _Taxi Driver_ era el tabú por excelencia de cualquier madre normal de adolescente, la definición de la prohibición para menores de edad en las salas de cine y todo lo que un joven habría deseado encontrar en una cinta en los años 80. Explícita y violenta, observamos hacia la pantalla bajo los efectos de un trance, conteniendo el aliento y sintiendo esa ansiedad propia de los inexpertos sometidos a lo que se les oculta. Era mirar únicamente hacia la pantalla o morir.

Entonces apareció la escena del cine, esa en que Travis, el protagonista, lleva a la chica buena, rubia y muy americana a ver una película que habla y muestra sexo. Incómoda, me removí en el sofá al ver las imágenes de una mujer siendo aplacada por varios cuerpos de hombres desnudos, y para mi mortificación, me descubrí excitada, sensible desde luego a cualquier cosa que pudiera estimular mis nerviosos terminales tan humanos y débiles.

Sintiendo mi respiración pesada, me descubrí mirando de forma inconsciente a Masen, que por otro lado me había estado mirando de vuelta hace bastante tiempo. No dijimos nada, nos observamos con esa insoportable y exquisita sensación de ansiedad acumulándose en cada una de nuestras extremidades. Parpadeando confusa, intenté volver a poner atención en la película y lo que sucedía, pero de pronto aquello había dejado de importar y no era capaz de ignorar la presencia ineludible de Edward, apenas a unos centímetros de mí, tan cerca que si hacía un movimiento extraño con la pierna, sí, por supuesto que podía tocarlo.

Como tenía la garganta seca, tuve que toser antes de hablar en voz baja:

—¿Me pasas la cerveza, por favor? – pregunté con el tono más formal que fuera capaz de concebir.

Él, que parecía igual de confundido que yo, frunció el ceño con mi extraña petición, pero acabó pasándome la taza que había tenido entre las manos hasta entonces. Dando un largo trago, acabé tomándomela toda y se la devolví sin palabras.

—Lo siento – murmuré, y me levanté abruptamente para ir al baño.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, apoyé la espalda contra la pared y observé mi reflejo vivo en el espejo, tan acusador como instigador. Tenía mis ridículas pupilas dilatadas, la mirada vidriosa y los labios húmedos, y como si no bastara con todo eso, sentí mis pezones tensos bajo la ropa.

Y eso era, tan simple si te dejabas ir y tan nefasto si lo forzabas. Eso, mirarse y ver, no al sujeto racional y moral de todos los días, sino aquella parte más instintiva y animal, eso era el deseo sexual, lo real, lo palpable. Igual que los bebés, me exploré con las manos en el rostro, los brazos y el vientre, y era un simple cúmulo de nervios que me gritaban lo evidente. Ni siquiera necesitaba prestar a las partes más puramente sexuales de mi cuerpo, este era mucho más sutil cuando lo deseaba.

Yo lo entendía, nunca antes mejor como en ese momento. Respirando profundo, reuní el valor y salí del baño en el que me había refugiado y avancé determinada hasta las escaleras. Dominada por la premura, llegué hasta la desordenada habitación y registre alrededor del pequeño cofre que había visto antes, y sintiéndome afortunada, encontré lo que buscaba. Después bajé. Edward me recibió igual de desconcertado y quizá aún más sorprendido.

—¿Te vas? – Alcanzó a preguntar, toda ingenuidad a través de su voz.

Mi respuesta fue un beso cabal, húmedo, largo y profundo. Sexual. Él tambaleó, tomado con la baja guardia como era lógico, pero me correspondió con una intensidad, una grosería y una falta general de decencia que me contestó que sí, que tampoco se podía sacar de la cabeza la perturbadora imagen de la película. Ayudada por sus manos, me senté a horcajadas y lo sentí excitado, y aquello siempre ha sido la clave conmigo, él lo sabe con una petulancia espantosa.

—Necesitamos… – susurró con voz ronca, cuando abandoné su boca y comencé a besar su cuello.

—Lo tengo, lo fui a buscar – dije al instante, y le pasé sin perder tiempo el delgado sobre que había encontrado.

Así llegué a mi segunda vez, esa que no es cinematográfica, que no es en ningún sentido peor que la primera y que te permite empezar a acostumbrarte al cuerpo de un hombre y a esa obscenidad deliciosa que se crea. Llevando plenamente el control, me mecí sobre Masen y también me volví loca al sentir sus manos calientes en mi cintura, porque yo lo deseaba tocándome y besándome en todas partes, pero sobre todo así, guiándome y dejándose guiar hasta que mis movimientos se volvieran frenéticos en búsqueda del necesitado orgasmo.

Jadeante, aplaqué mi elaborada respiración contra su boca y fui hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y todo otra vez, hasta que me desenvolví en la espiral que era al fin y al cabo. Igual que una deshilvanada marioneta humana, me desplomé sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo en cuanto ambos acabamos, cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutar el placentero sopor posterior al mismo acto. Él, tranquilizando su respiración, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—¿Te quedas a almorzar? – preguntó apenas con un murmullo, todavía con esa increíble voz ronca que adquiría cuando estaba excitado.

—Quizá – respondí, con una ligereza propia de la euforia – Una hora, un par de horas… quizá.

* * *

><p><em>1) Extracto de la canción Pale Blue eyes de The Velvet Undreground, grupo norteamericano de rock alternativo que se formó en los 60. Aunque no fue muy popular, es uno de los grupos en la música posterior. <em>

_2) La crisis de los rehenes en Teherán, capital de Irán, se genera entre 1979 y 1981. Tras el inicio de la revolución iraní, el nuevo gobierno toma como rehenes a varios diplomáticos y ciudadanos de Estados Unidos. _

_3) Saturday Night Live es un late show norteamericano, usualmente en vivo, que comenzó en la década de los 70 y sigue hasta la actualidad. Combina humor con música e invitados. Por supuesto, me he tomado la licencia de que Edward y Bella lo estén viendo en la mañana. _

_4) The Specials es una banda británica formada en 1977 que mezcla el punk, el ska y el pop. _

_5) Terry Hall y Neville Staples son miembros de la banda. Los dos siguen activos._

_6) Chuck Berry es un guitarrista, compositor e intérprete fundamental para el rock and roll. Todavía vivo, comenzó a tocar en la década de los 50. Una de sus canciones más conocidas es Johhny B. Goode._

_7) Bill Halley murió en 1981 y es considerado uno de los fundadores del rock and roll, siendo la mayor competencia de Elvis Presley. _

_8) The Doors y L.A Women son dos de los discos de la banda norteamericana The Doors, representando por separado épocas musicales del grupo muy diversas. _

_9) Creo que ya lo había mencionado en otro capítulo, pero bueno. Star Trek o Viaje a las estrellas es una serie de ciencia ficción estadounidense que comienza a emitirse en 1966 hasta la actualidad. _

_10) Taxi Driver es una película de Martin Scorcese en la que trabaja Robert de Niro y Jodie Foster. La película, de 1976, sigue a un veterano de Vietnam inestable que, deseoso de reinsertarse en la sociedad, comienza a trabajar como taxista._

_Hola, personas lindas! Ya, pateo la perra y culpo a mis clases de todo tipo de atraso, porque cuando estaba de vacaciones todo esto era hermoso y mi vida iba bien. Pero bueno, a ver qué les ha parecido el capítulo, como ven, eh... esto es más divertido que otros capis. Gracias a las chicas a las que no pude responder por ser o estar de anónimos: Blueskys, espero que estés cada vez más confundida :B, girlbook y anabell, gracias por sus palabras._

_Eso, espero leernos pronto. Chao, chao. _


	11. Capítulo once

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A un latido de ti Greendoe**_

**C****apítulo once**

.

_You like me and I like it all_

_We like dancing and we look divine_

_You love bands when they´re playing hard_

_You want more and you want it fast **(1)**_

_._

**M**e fui de Forks tres semanas después de terminar el instituto, una fecha indeterminada de agosto del 82 que recuerdo calurosa, y desde entonces he evitado volver a mi pueblo natal tanto como me ha sido posible. No soy una opinión imparcial, lo sé: las experiencias me impiden contemplar este lugar con algo de objetividad, pero no puedo evitar que cada vez que piso Forks una sensación de familiaridad con el desastre me domine. Es superior a mí, algo que viene con mis gestos, un aferrarse a la tragedia que a pesar de todo no me impide reconocer que fui tan feliz en este lugar, en _Blue Moon_ en particular, como una persona puede llegar a serlo.

La casa de los Masen está hoy deshabitada. El viejo portón está completamente oxidado, la maleza cubre desde la misma entrada la antes imponente panorámica de la casa, y las botellas pintadas de Elizabeth se ven como pequeños reflejos del sol en medio de la tierra. La placa con la cita de _Drácula_ sigue ahí, como conteniendo la felicidad que las personas efectivamente dejaron en esa lugar, y en la terraza, donde antes brillaba un fuego feliz aun en los días de nieve, todavía se pueden encontrar los grandes y destrozados almohadones. A través de las ventanas, las altas estanterías vacías de libros dan vagas pistas para llegar a una memoria feliz.

Mayo del 80 es una época brillante por donde se le mire, son esos días posteriores a _Taxi Driver_ y la fecha exacta en que el monte Santa Helena _**(2)**_ se convirtió en un problema para toda la nación salvo Forks y sus alrededores, porque la nube de ceniza que soltó el volcán siguió al viento en la dirección opuesta. Físicamente, me proyecto tendida sobre una colchoneta en la habitación de Edward Masen, tal vez concentrada estudiando biología a pesar de la llegada inminente del verano, y solo recordar lo preocupada que estaba por una suspensión me hace reír. Por fortuna, aquel año tuve en Edward a un profesor inmejorable disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para mis dudas. Bueno, para eso y algo más. La sinceridad por delante.

Aunque esa tarde determinante de la película no acordamos nada, nada en absoluto, ambos nos despedimos sabiendo que no era un adiós, sino el inicio de una relación que en nada se parecería a los tensos sujetos de la primera vez. Sin pensármelo mucho, regresé a _Blue Moon_ al día siguiente, y por la expresión inmutable de Edward, sé que él esperaba que tarde o temprano volviera a molestarlo a mi manera particular. Tras veinte minutos de hacer como que escuchábamos música en un estricto silencio, nos dimos un beso que fue pronto reemplazado por un lote en toda regla, y finalmente, por una pausada tercera vez que en los días siguientes sería continuada por cuartas, quintas y así hasta perderse en el recuento.

De esa forma se completó la semana. Aquel viernes, en lugar de ir a Port Angeles para vagar sin rumbo, me inventé una fiesta en pijamas que Charlie creyó con rapidez, y por primera vez en meses, llené mi bolso con el nerviosismo propio de las cosas importantes. A partir de aquella tarde, mi ir y venir dejaría de cuestionarse para ser una constante tan natural como la salida y puesta del sol.

Mientras el hijo comenzó siendo un enigma la gran parte del tiempo, ganarme a Elizabeth Masen fue fácil y consciente, aunque tan sencillo como ser uno mismo. En perspectiva, pienso que yo era una muchacha bastante sosa, muy callada y con alguno que otro comentario ingenioso, pero creo que Elizabeth supo entender el ánimo inconformista que bullía por debajo de aquella apariencia que me hacía tan semejante a tantas otras chicas tontas de Forks. Jamás me trató con la condescendencia de un adulto, nunca me dijo que había cosas que no podía entender: con la solidaridad de una amiga mayor, se reía, me explicaba y, en último caso, reconocía que había cosas que solo con la edad cobraban sentido.

Edward, en cambio, se empezó a dar poco a poco y día a día, un asunto en el que, por el contrario, me moví con la seguridad irreflexiva de las personas que todavía no saben que pueden herir al resto. El punto de quiebre fue la música, siempre lo fue, porque así como hay adolescentes que piensan todo el día en béisbol y cómics, Edward vagaba siempre por canciones, cantantes y nuevos bandas de rock. Poder hablar de ello fue una verdadera revolución, y como yo era tan experta como él en todo lo relacionado con rock clásico, punk y progresivo, a nuestra particular sincronía sexual le siguió pronto ese mutuo respeto un tanto nerd de dos melómanos.

Edward nunca fue receloso para tocar su guitarra frente a mí, pero jamás le oí cantar a pesar de que yo sabía que escribía canciones propias en su destartalada libreta de cuero. Esa fue la primera regla que entendí, la segunda o tercera semana que llevaba como visita constante, cuando en un noble intento de ordenar su habitación quise tomar su precioso cuaderno. Para graficarlo bien, fue como deshacer en un paso todo lo que había construido en dos jornadas de ardua caminata. Las canciones era su zona de riesgo, ese Edward que no se dejaba alcanzar.

Y sin embargo, ese mismo chico temeroso e introvertido fue el que me enseñó a beber cerveza sin perder demasiado la cordura y a fumar marihuana sin acabar en la carretera de Forks. Él, quien a pesar de sus carencias sociales tenía desarrollado un mundo completo a su alrededor, quien le inyectaba a nuestras relaciones una sana dosis de irreverente desequilibrio. Porque Edward Masen sabía todo sobre música, pero también había leído mucho a Bukowski **_(3)_** y a su tierna edad era un depravado en potencia. Solía quedarse largos minutos en silencio, mirándome como si fuera un lienzo en blanco donde experimentar, y yo había aprendido a temer y desear las ideas que surgían entonces a partes iguales.

—¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté una de esas tardes, despertando acalorada y desorientada sobre mi babeado libro de biología.

Estábamos los dos semi desnudos, Edward todavía husmeando en la radio y yo regresando de un infructuoso intento de estudio con Morfeo, pero el sol ya había comenzado a bajar. Sonaba _Sweet Thing_ de David Bowie_** (4)**_, cuyo inicio lento y cadencioso me permitió jugar con mis piernas en mi clásico estado adormilado post coito, y aunque no llevaba ni camiseta ni sujetador (Edward los había escondido bajo el colchón cuando creía que no lo veía), estaba ya demasiado acostumbrada para dejarme dominar por mis pudores. Curiosa, dejé de lado el libro y lo observé fijo cuando comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja de los preservativos. Que tenía algo más que un montón de condones, supuse.

—¿Qué haces? – Repetí, curiosa por el pequeño paquete de papel de diario que comenzaba a desenvolver sobre una hoja en blanco.

—Lío – murmuró de manera distraída, sacando entonces unas diminutas hojas verde oscuras y colocándolas sobre un papelillo arrugado.

—¡¿Eso es hierba?! – Pregunté escandalizada, mi voz apagándose hacia el final, y Edward, que no me estaba prestando atención hasta entonces, esbozó aquella pequeña aunque inconfundible sonrisa condescendiente.

Él creía que no la notaba, pero la verdad es que había reparado en ella desde el primer día. Tenía la teoría de que era eso lo que me sacaba de quicio, lo que desbordaba esa energía enervante de mis manos cada vez que le escuchaba hablar o lo veía sonreír.

—Sí, es hierba – Contestó, y supe que estaba pensando que yo solo era la pusilánime hija del jefe de policía.

—Oh… – Apreté los labios con fuerza, suprimiendo mi propia turbación y el recuerdo omnipresente de Paul – O sea que la vieja Stanley no estaba diciendo completas mentiras cuando te acusó de camello.

—Por supuesto que sí mentía, Bella – dijo indignado, poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar ese episodio de nuestra infancia. Me reí abiertamente, porque yo no era tan decente como él – En serio, a los ocho años ni siquiera fumaba tabaco. Con suerte habré aspirado algo de pegamento en el salón de manualidades.

—Camello – Repetí con un rin tin tin molesto.

Él sacudió la cabeza, desechando toda posibilidad de convencerme, y siguió liando con sus hábiles dedos.

—¿Has fumado alguna vez? – Preguntó entonces, mirándome de reojo pero con la curiosidad obvia.

—Claro que sí – Me apresuré a decir, dejando en evidencia que claro que no, o, a lo sumo, una o dos veces en la vida.

—Ya – dijo, sin creerme.

—Es verdad.

—Te creo – Aseguró con solemnidad, pero luego sonrió – Eres la Frank Lucas**_ (5)_** de Forks…

Esquivando el cojín que le aventé, el muchacho terminó su tarea en un minuto y se acercó a la cama en dos grandes zancadas. Luego, e ignorando mi absurda pretensión de volver a estudiar, me pidió con voz ominosa que me tendiera cuan larga era sobre el colchón, pero por supuesto, quise hacerme la difícil.

—Estoy estudiando – murmuré, no leyendo nada del libro que había retomado.

—Claro que no – Edward rio, sentándose junto a mí y quitándome el manual de las manos con ligereza.

—¡Hey!

—Tiéndete.

—No.

—Tiéndete – Repitió, e inclinó su cabeza para darme un convincente beso entre los pechos, un roce lo bastante lejano a ambos pezones para volverme loca.

—¡¿Estás borracho?!

Edward no dijo nada, pero su risa ligera contra mi piel me dio la respuesta: sí, por supuesto que estaba borracho, y se lo estaba pasando en grande. El Edward sobrio jamás habría tomado la delantera de esa forma, pero era divertido y espectacular verlo. Dejándome hacer, me tendí contra la cama y lo observé en lo suyo, trazando un camino con su boca entre mis pechos y el inicio de mi ombligo. Con una curiosidad casi infantil, tímida a pesar de todo, me miró a través de su cabello antes de hacer el camino en reversa hasta mi boca.

—Cierra los ojos – murmuró, y yo obedecí de inmediato.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo desaparecer un momento, como si se hubiera levantado para buscar algo, pero no abrí los ojos y él regresó pronto para mantenerme en estado alerta. Instintivamente, dejé una de mis manos vagar por su espalda en un intento de aplacar mis nervios, aunque luego escuché el inconfundible chasquido de un encendedor y la larga aspiración de Edward, todo seguido por, un segundo más tarde, el distintivo olor de la marihuana. Con un tenue cosquilleo semejante a la pimienta, el humo trepó hasta mi nariz.

Entonces, antes de poder reaccionar, Edward me besó larga y profundamente, aunque esa fue la excusa, o al revés, para botar todo el humo que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones contra mis labios, mi boca y mi propio sistema. Contra mi mejor sentido.

Esa vez me volví un poco loca, en el buen sentido. Dejándome guiar por Edward, acabamos aquel papelillo en común en medio de desganados besos y risitas tontas, y sin que pudiera cuestionar la sanidad mental del muchacho, lo vi descender a través de mi cuerpo para hacer algo de lo que no había leído en ninguna parte. Colocados por la hierba como estábamos, me pareció que esa tarde lo hicimos por horas, aunque probablemente no fue así, probablemente no pasamos de los diez minutos. El resto es cosa del THC**_ (6)_**.

Naturalmente, desde ese día soy incapaz de pensar en marihuana sin esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

Bajo esa rutina llegó junio, entre un montón de libros, canciones, malas películas de cowboys y una persistente afición a besuquearnos mientras creíamos que Elizabeth no nos veía. Contra las expectativas de mi agorero profesor, logré pasar biología con un sobresaliente en el examen, aunque sabía que en promedio aquel año de escasa dedicación se reflejaría en mis calificaciones. Entonces nunca me había planteado un futuro luego del instituto, y por lo mismo, no dejé que la incertidumbre por una sola asignatura me dominara a pesar de la desaprobación de Renée. Naturalmente, ella no se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que pasaba en casa su hija, pero sí de sus fracasos escolares.

—Yo nunca tuve cálculo o física avanzada – Comentó en contraposición Elizabeth, la noche en que Edward le paso su libreta plagada de dieces. La mujer la contempló como si se tratara del horóscopo – Nunca tuve física básica, de hecho.

—Es muy raro – Le dije – Incluso mi madre, que estudió aquí, vio algo de eso en su momento.

—Tal vez sea porque estuve en un colegio privado – murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo seguía viviendo de detalles como ese. Mi obsesión por saber del pasado de Elizabeth siguió creciendo con cada día que pasaba en _Blue Moon_, pero me faltaba el coraje necesario para dar el primer paso. Entre medio de las dudas, tenía una sola seguridad, pues intuía con certeza que en esa casa los recuerdos eran bienvenidos como en ninguna otra. La disposición de las cosas, cada objeto en sí, guardaba relación directa con lo que yo quería saber, y le daba a sus habitantes y al ambiente un aura de desconexión, un estar fuera del resto del mundo. En las escasas cenas que había tenido con mis padres, me había sentido como despertando de un sueño largo y vívido, uno al que quería volver por la libertad y el tipo de persona en la que me convertía.

Yo era feliz llegando con mi ruidosa camioneta y mis planes e ideas nuevas, pero a pesar de la vitalidad, la música y las risas, pronto noté que Elizabeth solo salía de su casa para ir a trabajar, que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en un taller privado junto a su habitación, y que Edward, aunque mostraba una cara distinta y más luminosa a medida que tomaba confianza, solía ser un muchacho triste, callado y pensativo. Así como los ojos de su madre estaban llenos de melancolía, los suyos parecían los de un pequeño pájaro ansioso de libertad. Uno demasiado temeroso de conseguirla y que se conformaba con ver el horizonte desde su jaula.

De no haber estado yo misma rondando por ahí, solo las llamadas de Lucy podrían haberlos sacado de ese estado de armonía imperfecta en que vivían, porque la mejor amiga de Elizabeth Masen era una fuerza imparable solo comparable a la propia Elizabeth en sus días buenos. Una noche, cuando madre e hijo estaban ocupados, me vi obligada a contestar el teléfono y entré en su órbita, en esa voz áspera de mujer fumadora con un acento que solo luego supe que era de Nueva Orleans.

—¿Liz? – Cuestionó, extrañada por mi voz.

—No, disculpe – respondí – Ella está ocupada. Yo solo he contestado.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Bella Swan, señora – Farfullé nerviosa. Edward, ocupado de sacar la ceniza, frunció el ceño al percibir mi tono.

—¡Señora!

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada, una de esas que te hacen reír a ti también, pero yo estaba demasiado desconcertada para esbozar siquiera una sonrisa. Paciente, esperé que dejara de reírse a costa mía y volviera a hablar.

—Liz me ha hablado de ti, señorita Swan – murmuró, con la diversión todavía clara.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me dijo que eras una amiga muy mona y simpática de Edward – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero agregó – Dijo que los dos se la pasan escuchando música allá arriba, en su habitación. ¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? – Pregunté nerviosa, y Lucy hizo una pausa de suspenso.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿lo hace bien mi sobrino?

Mi cara debió ser divertida, pero Edward se preocupó de inmediato cuando vio cómo me acercaba más y más al violeta oscuro y me alejaba de mi usual palidez. Creo que dije algo, tal vez una malsonante maldición en medio de un montón de balbuceos nerviosos, pero bien podría haber estado en silencio también. La voz al otro lado, eso sí lo tengo muy presente, volvió a reír con estridencia, y seguía haciéndolo cuando le pasé el teléfono a Edward, a quien le bastó ponerse el auricular para suspirar aliviado. Al parecer, hacer esa clase de bromas era algo totalmente esperable.

A pesar del bochorno, la conversación con Lucy me dio una idea sobre lo que pensaba Elizabeth de mi presencia constante en su hogar, aunque desde luego, no quise comprobarlo e ir a preguntárselo personalmente. No necesitaba un episodio más de aquellos. Con cierta confianza, supuse que ella estaba dándonos más crédito del que nos merecíamos, que confiaba en que había educado bien a su hijo y que estábamos siendo tan responsables como la situación ameritaba.

Las semanas se fueron acumulando y la vida en Forks siguió como siempre, apenas alterada por pequeñas noticias como la compra de la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a los Simmons, una familia ya extinta de los registros del pueblo. Según lo que se comentaba, la construcción requería de muchos arreglos para hacerla habitable, si bien la obra gruesa se mantenía sólida, pero los pocos detalles que se tenían de sus nuevos dueños hablaban de una pareja de situación cómoda que bien podía afrontar los gastos. Como tenían un par de hijos adolescentes, el cotilleo debió alcanzar también a mis compañeros a pesar de las vacaciones.

En mi propia casa, la necesidad de arreglar el techo para el nuevo invierno me dio más motivos para huir sin tener que justificarme, y a mis padres, nuevas razones para discutir. No volví a saber de Michael Donovan luego de que se le viera visitando la tumba de mi hermana, pero Charlie seguía atento mientras Renée llevaba adelante una inútil cruzada judicial para que su ex marido no apareciera nunca más en el pueblo. El esfuerzo debía estar matándola, porque cada vez que la veía me parecía más delgada y demacrada. Sus comidas, tan lamentables como su aspecto, no debían ayudar mucho.

Yo intentaba no sentir culpa por lo que veía, por esa familia desconocida en que nos habíamos convertido, y pensar en los esfuerzos antes hechos realmente ayudaba. Aunque entonces estaba harta, al menos lo había intentado. Ya no era mi problema.

Junio en _Blue Moon_, según pronto entendí, venía acompañado del cumpleaños de Edward, un evento por el que hasta Doctor Pepper parecía más entusiasmado que el festejado mismo. Salvo por la inminente llegada de Lucy desde Nueva Orleans, el muchacho prefería omitir todo detalle al respecto, hacer como que aquel día no sucedería nada, y aunque yo lo entendía parcialmente, no gustándome en lo personal mi propio cumpleaños, la alegría de Elizabeth era enternecedora y contagiosa hasta cierto punto. Las sombras de sus ojos se encontraban totalmente ausentes.

—¡Oh, vamos! – exclamé una tarde, en un vano intento por animar a Edward. Era una de aquellas excepcionales jornadas calurosas, por lo que estábamos en la terraza, yo leyendo unos cuentos de Bulgakov**_ (7)_** y él enfurruñado junto a su guitarra, Zelda – ¿Sabías que Jimi Hendrix **_(8)_** recibió su famosa Supro Ozark cuando tenía diecisiete? Si fuera tú, yo tendría altas expectativas.

No había nada que Edward amara más que Jimi Hendrix. Era su inspiración, su máximo referente y el ideal del guitarrista universal, e incluso Elizabeth me había confesado que cuando era pequeño solía imitarlo frente a la televisión.

—Cumplo dieciséis – Me corrigió incómodo – Y Jimi también tenía dieciséis cuando se la compró.

—¿Tienes quince años? – Pregunté con los ojos como platos, y él asintió entre sorprendido y asustado – ¿Cómo es que eres tan alto? ¡No es posible que seas tan alto!

—Mi madre dice que todavía me falta por crecer – murmuró, encorvándose.

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, por qué Edward andaba en bicicleta y no en un coche de segunda mano como todo buen joven americano, pero no tenía sentido alguno si recordaba la vieja edición de _Lolita _que me había prestado hacia lo que parecía un siglo. Desde luego, podía subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y encontrar el tomo nuevamente, aunque sabía que era innecesario: estaba bastante segura de que un tal C se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños dieciséis, y salvo que en esa casa viviera otro Edward un poco mayor, aquello no calzaba.

—Bueno – Repuse de todas maneras, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto – Entonces podrás sacar la licencia, ¿no? Yo ya no recuerdo lo que era tomar el bus.

—Llevo dos años ahorrando para eso – Reconoció Edward, sonriendo entusiasmado. Por un momento, me acordé de Jacob.

—Te vendo mi camioneta, mi madre estaría feliz de deshacerse de ella.

—Mi bicicleta va más rápido que ese pedazo de chatarra.

Le mostré mi mejor dedo medio, aunque en realidad no estaba ofendida. Chatarra era casi un lindo eufemismo al lado de los comentarios que había recibido al momento de hacerme con mi monovolumen. Renée nunca había querido dar ni una sola vuelta en él.

—¿Qué? – Pregunté, notando que Edward se había quedado mirándome. Reconociendo el recelo en mi tono, se lo pensó mucho antes de hablar.

—Tu madre… – dijo, y sentí de inmediato una pesadez alojándose en la boca del estómago, la natural respuesta a todas las cosas desagradables cuando venían sobre mí – ¿Ella no te dice nada por venir aquí?

Sentí la rigidez apoderarse de mi rostro, pero ni Edward ni yo misma dijimos nada al respecto. Él, quien debía haber intuido largo tiempo atrás que mi familia en general, y mi madre en particular, era un tema delicado, mantuvo un absoluto silencio, uno que ya no estaba basado en el temor, sino en el más puro respeto. Tres semanas antes, yo no habría vacilado en soltar algún insulto innecesario por su curiosidad, pero ese momento estaba superado. Ya no quería ser cortés con él, solo se me daba naturalmente, y aunque a menudo era insensible, torpe y desagradable, esos eran rasgos de la Bella normal. La Bella normal era algo insufrible.

—Mis padres no saben que estoy acá – Reconocí en voz baja, lanzando una pelota de tenis para que un atento Doctor Pepper fuera a buscarla. El cachorro se perdió entre unos matorrales – Ellos creen que estoy donde Alice.

Edward frunció el ceño, un gesto muy suyo al que me estaba acostumbrando, pero que entonces adquirió un matiz especial, la dureza de una decepción que no supe comprender. Sus labios permanecieron juntos, apenas torcidos de forma poco feliz, y como si no me hubiera escuchado, estiró las cuerdas de su guitarra y rasgueó un par de veces para ver los efectos de su afinación.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los Brandon se van a Nueva York en estas fechas – dijo entonces, sin mirarme todavía e insatisfecho con su trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, mis padres no están realmente interesados en lo que sucede hoy en día. Ni siquiera notan mis salidas y entradas de casa.

Intenté no sonar tan amargada como me sentía, pero mi voz me delató y él lo notó fácilmente. Por alguna extraña razón, porque yo no había hecho nada malo, me sentí muchísimo mejor cuando volvió a mirarme y su expresión era cálida, sin aquella sombra pensativa que solía tener. Aunque sonreía mucho y eso era insoportable, el Edward Masen feliz me caía bien.

—Es por lo de tu hermana, ¿no? – Preguntó cauteloso, y yo asentí lentamente, porque no tenía sentido negar lo evidente.

—Es una forma de verlo, aunque estoy empezando a pensar que siempre hemos estado mal – Me encogí de hombros – Pero no quiero hablar de esa mierda, volvamos a tu cumpleaños.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nada de eso me interesa – murmuró, pareciéndose de forma notable a un pequeño niño molesto. Me reí entre dientes.

—Pues yo estoy evitando comer dulces de antemano. Ya sabes, quiero estar lista para el gran pastel – Comenté, sonriendo al pensar en la detallada descripción que había hecho Elizabeth durante el desayuno.

Edward, nuevamente pensativo, me observó con detención antes de hablar. Aunque quiso sonar casual, yo noté de inmediato su interés.

—¿Vendrás? — preguntó, y su voz fue incapaz de modular la curiosidad.

—¡Claro! – Exclamé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y golpeándole de forma amistosa en el hombro. Él no se vio muy convencido – Además, alguien debe perseguir al festejado y tratar de darle besos contra su voluntad. Recuerdo que Mike Newton lo hacía en todos mis cumpleaños.

—Suena espantoso – murmuró más animado Edward, inclinándose entonces para darme un rápido beso en los labios.

Yo procure que fuera lento, largo y continuado.

A pesar de mis risas y el general tono de broma, aquella conversación volvió a mi cabeza una y otra vez en los días siguientes, pues de pronto entendí que debía y quería darle un presente a Edward por sus dieciséis años. No siendo una especialista en escoger cosas para las personas, porque siempre era Alice la que me ayudaba en esos asuntos con motivo de Navidad o los cumpleaños de mi familia, sabía que se trataba de una tarea particularmente difícil, pero nunca esperé que cada idea que sacaba de mi mente me resultara peor que la anterior. Por alguna razón, nada me parecía lo bastante bueno, nada gritaba su nombre como yo esperaba que hiciera, y tras un par de horas en Port Angeles (horas que se me antojaron como un día entero), regresé a _Blue Moon_ desalentada, irritada y molesta. Sin entender nada de mi mal humor, Edward soportó mi feroz descarga con la felicidad de cualquier adolescente al que se le ofrece tener sexo.

Por lo mismo, y antes de rendirme por el camino fácil, el de un casete o una camiseta nueva, decidí recurrir al mejor y más obvio recurso que tenía a mano. Aprovechando una noche en que Edward y Seth arreglaban una puerta en _El gran Gatsby_, me atreví a consultar a Elizabeth para sacar en limpio algunas ideas, y como la estridente música jazz llegaba apenas aplacada desde su taller, supuse que estaba alegre y no sumida en uno de sus períodos melancólicos. Con cuidado, llamé a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidí entrar de todas formas.

Nunca había entrado en el taller, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa casa para sorprenderme por algo. La habitación, un estrecho rectángulo con dos grandes ventanales a los costados, era alta y estaba completamente pintada de blanco, aunque poco se veían sus paredes gracias a las decenas de lienzos y los tarros con pintura sobre una vieja mesa de madera. Intenté no fijarme demasiado en los cuadros, temiendo incomodar a Elizabeth, pero me pareció ver de reojo algunos paisajes y caras más o menos conocidas, tal vez clientes del café cuyos rasgos se le habían quedado grabados. Sin conocer mucho de arte, los colores que dominaban las composiciones me hicieron pensar en los trabajos de un niño.

—¡Pintas! – Jadeé, una vez que logré esquivar limpiamente unas cuantas brochas, una tijera y una solitaria copa de vino que estaban en el suelo.

Elizabeth rio entre dientes al ver mi expresión perpleja. El desorganizado moño que retenía su cabello y la vieja camiseta blanca llena de manchas de pintura le daban un aire especialmente juvenil, y de no ser por sus ojos, algo más sabios que el resto de su cuerpo, habría pensado que estaba ante una versión suya de otra era. Era fácil verla como una igual cuando se presentaba con esas pintas.

—Lo intento, al menos – Respondió con dulzura – He probado hacer telares, esculpir en barro… y siempre vuelvo a la pintura. Es algo que hacía de niña con mi madre, aunque a ella se le daba mejor, por supuesto.

—¿Era ella una artista? – pregunté con ingenuidad, y la mujer dejó escapar una risita.

—¡No! – La idea pareció divertirla muchísimo – No, no, nada de eso.

—Oh, lo siento. Pensé… – Estupideces, desde luego – No es nada. En realidad venía a pedirte ayuda con el regalo de Edward.

—Quien debe estar por llegar, de hecho – Elizabeth comprobó la hora en su reloj – ¿Me acompañas a preparar la cena? Te puedo dar algunas ideas.

—Pensaba hacerla yo – Reconocí, sonrojándome – Me gustaría ayudar en algo.

—No diré que no a eso. ¡Estupendo!

Decidí hacer comida mexicana, algo que yo misma había aprendido desde pequeña viendo a mi madre, y Elizabeth, quien reconocía no saber más allá de un filete con patatas a pesar de su talento en la pastelería, me observó con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que cortaba los vegetales. Sorprendida por mi cotidianeidad con el asunto, me preguntó dónde había conseguido tanta experiencia, y aunque habría preferido tragarme un chile completo antes de confesar, su interés acabó ganando. Avergonzada, reconocí que mi madre consideraba que cocinar era una de las cosas que yo necesitaba saber en la vida, porque "eso es lo que hacen las mujeres decentes".

—Mmm – Elizabeth apretó los labios al escucharme – Es…

—Una mierda, lo sé – Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Iba a decir interesante – Rio al ver mi expresión – Pero sí, ya que tú misma lo dices, es una idea un poco vieja, ¿no?

—Mi madre es cien por ciento ideas viejas – murmuré en voz baja, y eso pareció divertirla aún más.

—Supongo que desde tu perspectiva puede verse así pero, francamente, si yo hubiera tenido tú libertad a tu edad no me habría quejado en lo absoluto.

Ella seguía haciendo picadillo un tomate, y yo, demasiado curiosa para prestarle atención a la carne, me mordí un labio mientras la observaba con ansiedad. Finalmente, me atreví.

—¿Tu madre no era Janis Joplin? – Pregunté como una estúpida, aunque sabía que ella me entendería de todas formas.

Elizabeth soltó la carcajada más fuerte que había escuchado hasta la fecha, un sonido que me hizo recordar a su amiga Lucy a través del teléfono, algo lleno de vida que de alguna extraña manera me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma. Todavía riendo, intentó retomar su tarea, pero volvió a reír un momento más antes de serenarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento – Murmuró – Solo intentaba visualizar a mi madre vestida como Janis Joplin.

—Oh, bien.

—No, no… – Elizabeth me tocó el brazo con suavidad y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa – Es solo que… bueno, ¿conoces a la señora Webber, no? ¿La esposa del pastor? – Yo asentí, naturalmente – Bien, mi madre era una versión de inicios de siglo de la señora Webber, eso era lo que era.

Me resultó muy sencillo ver lo que ella quería decir, porque había pasado parte de mi infancia jugando en el patio trasero de los Webber junto a Angela. La mujer del pastor, alta y delgada como su hija, debía haber sido una chica guapa en su juventud, una chica intachable, por lo demás, pero tenía una expresión de severidad constante en sus ojos que hacía imposible imaginarlo. A medida que iba creciendo, yo misma había dejado de ir con la frecuencia de siempre a casa de Angela, porque su madre me ponía nerviosa y me daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto a cada instante. Incluso Renée, con quien eran buenas amigas, reconocía que era demasiado meticulosa, una de esas personas aferradas al código moral de la inquisición que no aceptaban errores.

—No suena como Janis Joplin – Reconocí, y Elizabeth asintió lentamente.

—No – Corroboró – Mi madre era una dama en todo el sentido, así que cuídate mucho, si crees en fantasmas, porque es capaz de venir a visitarte solo porque la has comparado con una hippie degenerada.

—Oh, creo que se llevaría bien con mi mamá – Comenté exasperada, y revolví la cebolla que se freía con especial violencia – A Renée se le dan bien los prejuicios.

Lo dije todo con un tono amistoso, con una ligereza de quien no se toma las cosas en serio, pero Elizabeth tenía una especie de sexto sentido que le permitía entender a las personas incluso cuando ellas mismas no llegaban a su problema de fondo. De alguna manera, tenía la impresión de que era algo que le había heredado a Edward.

—No estés tan enojada con tu madre, Bella – dijo con suavidad, sonriendo a pesar de todo. Notando de inmediato que yo iba a replicar, se apresuró a añadir – Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Yo sé lo que es tener una madre obtusa, sé lo que es sentirse decepcionado, y también sé lo vacío que te sientes cuando esa persona ya no está. No es algo positivo.

—¿Tu madre…?

—Mi madre me echó de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años – Explicó Elizabeth sin anestesia, sonriendo como si hablara de un buen recuerdo. Sorprendida, la observé sin saber qué decir – Era otra época y ella tenía expectativas sobre mí: casarme bien, verme en una casa de suburbio con tres hijos y un perro, nada que yo deseara. Un día me descubrió con un chico, un buen chico que quiso casarse conmigo para cuidarme de las habladurías, pero yo no estaba por cooperar. Yo quería ver ciudades, conocer personas… así que me fui en cuanto me echó.

La suave voz de la mujer se apagó, perdida en sus propios recuerdos, y yo traté de visualizarla de joven, tan joven como yo misma era entonces, perdida y expulsada de la seguridad de su casa. Se veía tan tranquila ante mí, tan alejada de todo peligro, que me resultó difícil concebirla asustada, con sus grandes ojos verdes temerosos ante su futuro. Algo semejante a un instinto maternal se despertó en mí por la simple idea.

—Mi madre estaba enferma cuando yo me fui – Su voz me sobresaltó, pero le presté atención de inmediato – Estaba enferma y se iba a morir, pero no sin el gusto de humillarme. De alguna forma, sobrevivió lo bastante para verme soltera, pobre y con un bebé, y me ofreció regresar si accedía a casarme con quien ella decidiera y a ser la persona que siempre había esperado que fuera.

Elizabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto, si estoy aquí es porque no acepté, aunque estuve cerca de ella el tiempo suficiente para saber que, si la enfermedad no se la iba a llevar, la rabia sí lo haría – Suspiró, y esta vez vi en ella la sombra de una vieja tristeza que solo de vez en cuando la visitaba – Mi madre nunca me quiso, Bella, y sé que la tuya te quiere porque es algo que uno ve, algo que sale de ti y de la persona en que te estás convirtiendo. Imagino que tienes razones para estar molesta, pero ella ha perdido parte de su universo hace muy poco, a tu hermana, y aunque no quiero imaginar cómo es, estoy segura de que es un dolor que no se parece a nada que tú o yo conozcamos.

El ladrido amistoso de Doctor Pepper nos sobresaltó entonces: Edward debía haber llegado finalmente. Pestañeando como una estúpida, como regresando a la realidad, vigilé la comida pensativa y agregué la última parte, y Elizabeth comenzó a sacar platos y vasos para preparar la mesa. Indecisa, porque el silencio era incómodo, acabé hablando.

—Mi madre te odia, ¿lo sabes, no? – murmuré desganada.

—No, no me odia, Bella – Elizabeth se encogió de hombros – No sé mucho de ella, pero conozco su tipo y es la clase de persona que lanza a los demás los problemas que tiene consigo misma. Cuando deje de odiarse, le irá muchísimo mejor.

Sonriéndome una última vez, dándome esa sonrisa larga y plácida que sabía condensar tantas cosas, salió de la cocina y la escuché saludar a su hijo. Su risa suave me llegó acallada, como un eco de lo que todavía recordaba de la risa de mi propia madre, y pensando en ella, me concentré en terminar aquella receta que tantas veces le había visto llevar a cabo.

Una vez que corté el fuego, tapé la comida y noté que Edward había estado observándome desde la puerta. Su cabello estaba revuelto, llevaba uno de sus grandes jerseys oscuros, y aunque parecía cansado, me sonrió con ganas cuando lo miré. Yo lo imité como una idiota, porque me dio la impresión de que no lo había visto en siglos y las perspectivas de las próximas horas me parecían inmejorables.

—Huele bien – Comentó, y lentamente, se acercó a mí hasta apoyarse contra la encimera.

—Gracias – murmuré.

—Mamá fue a hablar por teléfono, comeremos entonces.

—Bien.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Pensé en ese momento, notando mi ansiedad a medida que él se acercaba. ¿Era normal esa pulsión constante? ¿Esa necesidad irremediable que debía ser aplacada? ¿Aquella tensión que sentía acumularse dentro de mí cada vez que lo descubría mirándome, esbozando esa sonrisa que parecía ser la de aquel que veía cinco minutos en el futuro? Ahora es fácil pensar con diversión en mi versión más joven, esa que estaba tan sensible a cada descubrimiento de su cuerpo, pero en esos meses yo estaba aterrada, me visualizaba como una especie de Mesalina **_(9)_** del siglo XX, y al mismo tiempo, no le daba ninguna importancia. Si me estaba acercando poco a poco al infierno, lo estaba haciendo con gusto y sin arrepentimientos.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños – Le dije, deseando molestarlo tanto como él me molestaba entonces.

—Súper – Exclamó sarcástico, acercándose más y más.

Inclinándose hacia mi boca, alargó el momento antes del beso como para evaluar mi estado. Petulante, complacida por su obviedad, alcé una de mis cejas, como retándole, y el Edward tímido, ese que volvía cada tanto, me sonrió avergonzado.

—Estarás – Aseguró contra mi boca, y yo asentí apresurada, deseosa de acabar con la conversación.

—Ya sabes, no me perdería el pastel ni por nada en el mundo – dije con sinceridad, aunque había algo en el fondo, algo muy pequeño todavía, que me gritaba desde dentro que todo eso era mentira. O que no era lo esencial.

Porque yo era feliz, y no valía la pena evaluar qué cosa de todo el conjunto de _Blue Moon_ era responsable de aquella sensación de bienestar fugaz, destinada a acabarse con la misma rapidez con que había llegado. Hasta entonces, disfrutaría como me fuera posible, seguiría el consejo de Elizabeth y me desligaría del resentimiento que me unía a mamá. Esperaría que llegara el momento, si es que llegaba del todo algún día, para ayudarla cuando decidiera dejar de odiarse. Por el bien de ella, y por el recuerdo de Kate, también, lo esperaba de corazón.

Hasta que ese instante llegara, podía matar las horas escuchando a David Bowie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1)<strong> Fragmento de la canción Rebel Rebel de David Bowie._

_**2)** El Monte Santa Helena es un volcán activo del estado de Washington que entró en erupción en 1980, siendo la explosión más catastrófica de la que se tiene registro en Estados Unidos. _

_**3)** Charles Bukowski fue un escritor y poeta estadounidense nacido en 1920. Aunque su obra considera muchas cosas más, se hizo conocido de forma polémica por el tono sexual de algunos de sus libros._

_**4)** David Bowie es un músico británico asociado al rock y en particular al glam rock. Se hizo conocido, además, por presentar un álter ego suyo más estrafalario y andrógino._

_**5)** Frank Lucas fue un traficante y jefe del crimen organizado del Harlem, en Nueva York, entre la década de los 60 y los 70. Su historia es relatada en la película American Gangster de Riddley Scott. _

_**6)** THC, o Tetrahidrocannabinol es el componante esencial de la marihuana. Los efectos varían, pero las personas consumidoras suelen decir que la marihuana genera un efecto de prolongación temporal, vale decir, que el tiempo pasa muchísimo más lento. _

_**7)** Mijaíl Bulgakov fue un escritor y dramaturgo ruso (soviético) que nació en 1891. Su obra más conocida es El maestro y margarita._

_**8)** Jimi Hendrix fue un músico estadounidense nacido en 1942 en Seattle. Es considerado uno de los mejores guitarristas de la historia, popularizando el modelo de las Supro Ozark. Es parte del fatídico club de los 27, su muerte fue especialmente poco bonita._

_**9)** Mesalina fue una emperatriz romana, esposa de Claudio, reconocida por su belleza y las múltiples infidelidades, lo que ha permitido que su nombre se asocie a la idea de una mujer lujuriosa y, aun más, a ser sinónimo de prostituta. _

¡Hola! ¡No, no es una broma! Si alguien sigue por ahí, digan hola. I'll be back.


End file.
